Do It For The Kids
by Sonaaa
Summary: Logan Mitchell needs a full time nanny and Carlos takes up the job. CARGAN/KAMES
1. Chapter 1

**CARLOS' POV**

My phone rang. I threw it against the wall. Might as well let it break. I didn't have any money to pay for it anyway.

"OPEN UP!" James yelled banging on our apartment door.

James Diamond was my stupid tall friend who constantly forgets his damn keys.

"FUCK OFF." I yelled trying to go back to sleep.

But of course he didn't let me. The annoying little fuck that he was. He kept banging until I angrily got up and opened the door.

"The next time you forget your fucking keys I will fucking murder you in your sleep."

"Yeah yeah." he rolled his eyes pushing by me and walking into the kitchen.

I slammed the door shut.

"So when do you plan on getting a job?" James asked stuffing his face.

"When do you plan to stop whoring around?" I asked.

James fucked every living thing in sight. No wonder he's got relationship problems.

"You're not funny." he snapped flatly.

"Oh and you making fun that I can't find a job? Fucking hilarious." I snapped back.

"Why do I still live with you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

James and I were friends since pre-k. I loved him like a brother but he got on my nerves more than anything else. I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. 22 and broke. How pathetic could my life get? I had so much going for me in high school. Now I can't find a job and I'm home all day doing nothing. Ugh why am I alive? I splashed cold water on my face and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey the newspaper has a bunch of ads for jobs." James said throwing it at me.

"Thanks." I nodded skimming through it.

"See you tonight!" he yelled and was out the door.

I stopped at an ad that caught my eye.

**Full time Nanny**

_I am looking for a full time nanny._

_If you are interested call (438) 652-3211_

_We can discuss the details over the phone._

_Logan Mitchell_

I bit my lip. I guess it wouldn't hurt to call. I dailed the number.

"Logan Mitchell speaking." said a scratchy voice.

"Uh. Hi. I'm calling for the ad in the paper?"

"You want to be a nanny?" he asked confused.

"Well I would like to discuss the details first."

"Uh sure. What's your name and number?"

"Carlos Garcia." I said and gave him my number.

"I'll call you when I'm free and we'll set up a date to meet up?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Okay. Good day."

I hung up. Now that was freaking awkward. Now what to do today. I plopped myself on the couch and sat there staring at the ceiling. I cannot believe I was even thinking about taking this job. I hate kids. I absolutely loath kids.

* * *

><p>I was falling asleep when my phone rang, disrupting me of even thinking of going back to sleep. Annoyed, I picked it up. It was Logan Mitchell telling me he was free tonight to meet up. I didn't have a car. Shit. I told him I'd be there then called James.<p>

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Does it matter? I'm busy." he snapped out of breath.

"Stop whoring around and get over here. I need a ride."

"I'm bu-"

"You get over here and I'll be out of your hair." I cut him off.

He sighed loudly. "Fine. I'll be there in an hour."

I hung up and got a text from Logan Mitchell. He texted me his address. I raised my eyebrows. He lived in the 'rich' area of the town. When James got home, 3 hours later he drove us to his house.

"An hour huh?" I asked James in the car.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. He was fucking hot. You should have seen his di-"

"Don't need to know!"

"Fine."

We neared toward the house and our mouths dropped.

"Are we robbing this place?" James asked.

"Whaaaa. No. I-This is where he lives." I said looking down at the addresss to make sure we didn't get the wrong house. James drove into the driveway but stopped when the gate didn't open up. The gaurd came toward us.

"You are?" he asked.

"Carlos Garcia. I have an appointment with Mr. Mitchell?" I said before James could open his big mouth.

He nodded and opened the gate.

"Man, this guy is loaded. What do you think he does for a living?" James said, parking in front of the mansion.

"I don't know, really."

"He's probably in the mafia."

We looked at the 4 story white house surrounded by gardens filled with red roses. We walked up the stone steps and rang the doorbell. After a couple of minutes the big double doors opened slowly.

"You must be Mr. Garcia." the man in black and white nodded at me.

"I am."

"Who's he?' he asked nodding at James.

"He's my friend."

The man raised his eyebrows.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be a problem." I said.

The man nodded. "I'm Jermey. Mr. Mitchell's butler. I'll show you the way."

We followed him but halfway through the hall James disappeared.

"Should I be concerened?" Jermey asked me.

I shook my head. "He isn't going to do anything stupid.

The house was gorgeous. It was literally all white. And it was _huge._ He led me into the living room. A pale man was sitting on the couch, sipping tea.

"Mr. Mitchell, your guest is here." Jeremy did courtsy.

Mr. Mitchell looked up and looked at me. I have never been intimidated in my life but this guy made me want to shit myself.

"That will be all Jeremy." he told the butler. "Come sit down." he said to me.

Jeremy left. I was afraid to sit anywhere near him.

"Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand.

"Likewise." he said but didn't bother returning the handshake.

I awkwardly put my hand down. He was cute.

"Do you have any experience with kids?" he asked.

"I grew up with 3 siblings, all younger than me." I answered.

I didn't really _have_ any real experience but this guy was rich and if I work for him I would probably afford everything and anything.

"I couldn't be bothered, you seem like a nice man. But you do understand that I need a full time nanny right."

"Yes." I nodded.

"Which means you are here before my daughter and son wake up and you can only leave after they are fast asleep."

I nodded again.

"Can you cook?"

"Yes, but only traditional meals."

"That's okay I have a cookbook you can learn from."

I nodded. "That would be fine."

"The highest price that I will go up to is 30$ an hour."

30$ an hour? I had to take all my strength to not drop my mouth.

"I-I think that would be fine."

What the hell did this guy do for a living? I did not want to be apart of no gang or anything.

"I-I'm sorry to intrude, but what exactly do you do?" I asked.

"I am a 22 year old heart surgon."

"A heart surgon at the age of 22? How in the world can you afford all this?" I blurted out.

Oh shit. That was probably a bad idea.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." he said simply.

"Of-Of course."

"Holy snap Carlos. This man is freaking-" James stopped in his tracks when he looked at Logan.

"T-This is James. He's my...friend." I said.

"You start tomorrow." Logan said to me then called Jeremy.

When Jermey got here Logan told Jeremy to show us out and went upstairs. We akwardly walked outside and sat in James' car.

"So what does he do?" James asked, driving out of Logan's parking lot.

"He's a doctor."

"A doctor? He must be a crooked doctor then."

He probably was but I needed the money. "I took the job." I told him.

"To be a nanny?" he asked.

"Yeah, full time."

"You hate kids."

"I know but it's 30 bucks an hour."

"What?" he yelled. "Damn. What do you thik it will take me to get with him?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh you're a gold digger now?"

He rolled his eyes. "No..."

* * *

><p>should i continue? i started writing chapter 2 but im not exactly sure if i should keep going.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**KENDALL'S POV**

Another day working at the crappy coffee shop. I groaned and dragged my ass to the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and pissed I went into the kitchen. My 16 year old sister, Katie was having breakfast.

"Morning big brother." she grinned.

"Aren't you late for school?" I asked, taking the carton of milk and drinking from it.

"It's Satruday but I am late for work. So hurry up, you're driving me."

I sighed and went upstairs to get dressed. Mom had gotten remarried and lived on the other end of the world. She wanted to take Katie with her but Katie hates our stepfather and decided to live with me. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Logan called." Katie said as we headed to the car.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"No clue. Just call him back when you're on break."

I drove Katie to the mall and dropped her off. She worked at Macey's. I drove to work and changed into my unifrom.

"You're on time." My boss, George grinned.

I rolled my eyes and went to wait a table. It was a man, a very pretty man who looked very upset. I walked over to him and realized my palms were sweating. Why were my fucking palms sweating?

"Hi, can I get you anything?" I asked, my mouth gone dry.

"Yeah, get me a latte. De caf." he didn't bother looking up.

His voice was pretty just like his soft hair. I wanted to run my hands through it. If only he looked up. I'm sure his eyes would have been absolutely stunning but he didn't. I made him his latte while keeping my eyes on him the entire time. He didn't look up from his phone. Not even once. I went over to him and handed his latte.

"Thank you."

"Is that all?" I asked.

He nodded. Look at me dammit. Whatever. I shouldn't even be thinking about going into a relationship right now. Who know's if he's even gay? I waited tables for the rest of the day, completely forgetting to call Logan during my break. After my 12 hour shift I headed home.

* * *

><p>this has to be the shortest chapter in the history of the world. im sorry!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CARLOS' POV**

This is it. My first job in a million years. Don't fuck it up. James dropped me off and I walked inside. I was greeted by Jeremy.

"You made it." Logan said, surprised.

"I did." I nodded.

"Alright, well the kids are in the kitchen waiting for their breakfast." he left before I could say another word.

I took a deep breath, trying to find the kitchen. I hope the kids aren't some spoiled nasty brats. I finally found the kitchen and found two kids sitting at the kitchen table. The son sitting in the high chair and the little girl with brown locks, staring at her empty bowl.

The least Logan could have done was pour them cereal before he left.

"Hi." I tried smiling.

The little girl looked up and frowned. "Who are you?'' she asked.

"I'm Carlos, your babysitter."

"We don't need a babysitter." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your daddy isn't home."

"But I'm grown up."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 6. I'm a lady. That's what Jeremy calls me."

She was adorable. She had big brown eyes and cute little dimples.

"Well if that's the case, then I'm here to watch your brother. How's that?" I said.

She nodded. "I guess that will be okay. Can I get some cereal?"

"Oh? The lady can't make herself some cereal?" I joked.

She huffed, raising her chin. I poured milk and lucky charms into her empty bowl and handed it to her.

"So what's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Laila Mitchell and that slob sitting in the chair is Conner Mitchell."

"You a zlob!" the little boy yelled at his older sister.

"How old is Conner?"

"He's 4."

I looked at Conner, the bald baby with hazel eyes.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked him.

"Me want daddy!"

"You want to eat your daddy?" I asked.

"ME WANT DADDY!" he screamed.

"Daddy's not here."

This time he screamed even louder, the noise piercing through my ears. Oh god. If he throws a tantrum.

* * *

><p>He threw a tantrum and it took all of me, Jeremy, and Wanda (the house keeper) to get him to calm down. Laila watched the entire thing, with a tiny little smirk on her face. By the time we put Conner to sleep I was already exhausted and it was only the first day. I am going to grow white hair before I'm even 30. Why did I even take up this job? Ugh. I was in the kitchen making lunch when Laila waltzed inside.<p>

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Food." I answered.

Their goddamn kitchen was huge. How was I supposed to find anything. And why doesn't a man as rich as him have a chef? He should have a chef.

"What kind of food?"

"Food that you are going to love." I said taking out the milk.

"Which is?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

She looked down sadly. "Daddy told me that too but at least you talk back. He just ignores me."

Oh her dad was a dick to his kids too? I picked _the _best job.

"Well, I'm going to be making mac and cheese. My famous dish. Care to help?" I asked, handing out a spoon to her.

She cracked a tiny smile and took it. I felt bad, that was how my childhood was. My dad was never home and neither was my mom. I guess that's why I grew to hate my younger brothers. They annoyed the fuck out of me and they would always get me into trouble. As soon as Laila and I were done making lunch I heard Conner wail. I groaned and brought him into the kitchen. I gave him a bite but he spat it out in my face. Well, one thing was for sure. I _still_ hated kids, with all my being.


	4. Chapter 4

****yes, i made logan an asshole father who doesnt give a crap about his children but hopefully that might change! :)

* * *

><p><strong>KENDALL'S POV<strong>

I drove over to Logan's place. Logan Mitchell and I had been friends since we were born. Our parents were inseparable which caused us to grow to like each other. He was like the brother I never had. Charlie let me in and I ran into his house.

"Uncle Kendoll!" Laila yelled, running into my arms.

"Hey gorgeous!" I picked her up. "Gimme a kiss."

She kissed me on the cheek and I spun her around.

"Where's daddy?" I asked as I set her down.

She shrugged, sadly looking away. I sighed.

"It's okay, I'll find him. Go play with your brother."

I heard someone in the kitchen, assuming it was Logan I walked in to find a short man standing there with a cookbook in his hand and confused out of his mind.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled.

He immediately turned around, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm Carlos. Mr. Mitchell hired me. Who are you?"

"I'm Kendall. Mr. Mitchell's friend."

He let out his breath and put down his hands.

"He hired you for what?" I asked.

"To be a babysitter."

"He hired you to be a nanny?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

He looked away embarrassed. I laughed. He was cute. I just hope Logan didn't think so.

"Where is Logan anyway?" I asked.

"He went to work."

"It's Sunday. He has Sunday's off." I frowned.

"I don't know. Jeremy told me he left." the man shrugged and went back to reading the book.

"Alright, if he comes home tell him to call me."

He looked at me and laughed. "You're kidding right? The man doesn't even look at me."

At least he didn't find Carlos attractive. I had nothing to worry about.

"Yeah that's..." I stopped myself before I blurted out anything I shouldn't have. "I have to go but if he does decide to look at you, tell him."

"Sure." he nodded.

"Thanks."

I drove to the coffee shop, hoping _he_ was there. I walked in. He wasn't there and he didn't show up. Disappointed, I drove back to Logan's after my shift. I bumped into Carlos, who looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"It's only my second day and I'm already going crazy." He almost cried.

I laughed. "That's what kids will do to you. Have you seen Logan?"

"I heard him stomp upstairs." he said then looked down at the two fighting children. "Laila! Give your brother back his toy!"

Conner was on floor, crying his little lungs out but Laila didn't listen. She just stuck her tongue out at Carlos.

"Laila listen to uncle Carlos." I said sternly.

She pouted and gave her brother back the toy. Conner stopped crying the second the toy was in his hand.

"Thank you." Carlos mouthed.

I nodded and went up to Logan's study.

"Why didn't you come yesterday?" he asked as I sat down on his couch.

"I had a 12 hour shift. My boss is fucking crazy." I shook my head.

"Then why don't you work for me? I told you I'm going to pay you double what he does and I'm not going to drive you crazy."

"As much as I love your kids I am not becoming a nanny. Speaking of which are you out of your fucking mind?"

"What?" he asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"You hired a man. To be your nanny."

"He's not Jett." he simply stated, reading my mind.

"Why didn't you hire a woman?"

"Becaue I don't want another Camille."

"What makes you think he's not like Jett?"

"Because I can read people."

"Right. That's why you read Camille and Jett so well right?" I asked.

"Drop it." He snapped.

"I don't want to see you get hurt again Logan." I said softly.

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen. I'm done with trusting people."

"And yet you put your trust into Carlos."

"Drop it." this time it was an order.

"You can order me all you want but I'm not stupid Logan." I stood up.

I almost expected him to say something but he didn't. I sighed and went downstairs. Carlos was in the living room, trying to put Conner to sleep. I forgot to ask him why he called me yesterday. Oh well, he'll tell me soon. I walked over to Carlos and took Conner out of his hands.

"Why are you misbehaving?" I asked Conner.

The second he was in my arms he stopped crying.

"Oh thank god." Carlos said.

I laughed. "You just need to be able to hold him properly."

"I've tried holding him in various ways. He just doesn't like me."

"He doesn't know you yet. Just let him warm up to you."

Laila walked into the room. "Can I have some ice cream?" she asked Carlos.

"Sure." he said then looked at me. "She doesn't get all hyper and crazy does she?"

"Oh she does. But only for a while."

"Oh shoot me now. Let's go little lady." he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Once Conner fell asleep in my arms I took him to his playpen and put him down.

"Mind giving me some ice cream too?" I asked Carlos, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Double fudge coming right up." He put 1 spoon into a plastic bowl and handed it to Laila.

"I want more." she frowned.

"Well that's too bad. You're not getting any more." he said then handed me the entire carton with a spoon.

I looked at him.

"Finish it so she can't have any more." he grinned.

Laila pouted.

"Don't cry." Carlos pleaded.

She started crying. Carlos started crying with her.

"Uh...Carlos?"

"I can't do this." he cried louder.

Wow. He was stressed.

"You made uncle Carlos cry." I said raising my eyebrows at the little girl.

She looked down at her ice cream. "I didn't mean too."

"I mean I've had brothers but they weren't that much younger than me and they listened to me sometimes. I can't deal with so much pressure." he was rambling on as he cried some more. "I just can't deal with kids and crying and screaming."

"Do you see what you turned him into?" I asked Laila.

She stood on the table and walked over to Carlos. She slapped him.

"Laila!" I gasped.

But it stopped Carlos from crying.

"Don't you do that again." I told Laila.

"I'm sorry Carlos. I didn't want to make you cry." she said, fumbling with her shirt.

Carlos let out a tired sigh and picked her up from the table.

"It's okay." he told her. "Just don't do it again."

"Promise."

He set her back down in her chair and gave her a bit more ice cream.

"What's up with your friend? Does he not eat?" Carlos asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, finishing my ice cream.

"He didn't have breakfast or lunch or dinner."

"He probably eats at the hospital." I shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

****_**thank you guys so much for the reviews/comments. you have no idea how happy it makes me! i really appreciate them :'D**_

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS' POV<strong>

I was feeding the brats when the bigger brat walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Mitchell."

He just nodded, took a glass of water out of the fridge and walked out of the kitchen.

_What an ass._

2 seconds later he walked back in.

"I'm going away for the week. Kendall will be staying here with his little sister. I'm leaving this afternoon and I expect you to sleep in this very house until I'm back." he told me then disappeared once again.

That was the longest he's spoken to me. Wow. I think we're progressing. It was Monday and I was seriously the happiest person alive. Laila was going to school.

"CARLOS! CARLOS! CARLOS!" James yelled, walking into the kitchen.

"No please don't yell!" I begged. "Conner hates loud noises. He'll start crying."

As if on cue, he started bawling his eyes out. James covered his ears.

"SHUT HIM UP!" he yelled.

"Shh!" I snapped at James.

This kid was 4 but he acted like a 2 year old. He expected me to carry him around when he could walk perfectly fine and he always wants to be held. The kid weighed a ton. I could feel my arms becoming muscular. Holy fuck balls.

I cradled him in my arms and swayed back and forth. "Shh. James is sorry."

"No he not." pouted the boy.

"Say you're sorry James." I said holding out the boy to him.

James backed away. "I don't do kids."

Conner wailed louder.

"MAKE IT STOP!" James yelled over Conner's screams.

"SAY SORRY!" I yelled back.

"I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Laila yelled.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." I handed Conner over to James and hugged Laila, running into her room.

I picked out her clothes, took Conner from James' arms and drove Laila to school. After I dropped her off I went back to the mansion. I unbuckled Conner from his baby seat and walked into the kitchen, where James was still in.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

He opened his mouth.

"Don't yell!" I warned him.

He nodded. "My mom's coming over tomorrow!"

"So?" I asked.

"What do you mean so?"

"I wanna go pawk." Conner said.

He couldn't pronounce his Rs. I would have found that extremely cute _if_ I didn't hate him.

"Let's go to the park." I told James.

"What? I'm not going anywhere."

"It's in their backyard." I rolled my eyes.

We went to the backyard. It was twice as big as the actual house. They had a huge playground that took up almost all the space. I guess Logan wasn't as heartless as I thought he was. He at least had the consideration of building a playground for his kids. I put Conner in the sand and sat down with James on the patio.

"I need a house." James told me.

"What? We have an apartment."

"My mom is coming and she expects me to be living in some luxurious house."

Hey wait a second.

"How long is she staying?" I asked.

"A couple of days."

I smirked. "That's great!"

"HOW IS THAT GREAT?" he yelled.

Oh no. I looked at Conner but he was too busy playing with his toys to notice anything.

"Oh thank god." I closed my eyes.

I couldn't take any more crying. I was going nuts.

"It's great because Logan is going out of town this week."

His eyes widened. "So I can stay here?"

"Under one condition."

"What?"

"You help me with the kids."

"B-but."

"It's that or nothing." I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes angirly. "Fine."

"Fine."

We shook on it.

* * *

><p>The next day James came with all his luggage.<p>

"You're staying here for a few days. Not a few years." I said staring at his suitcases.

He had about 10 of them and those were only the small ones.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where do I put them?"

"I don't know. Ask Kendall when he gets here. I don't know where anything is. I only know where the kitchen and the kids bedrooms are. It literally took me 2 hours to find the bathroom yesterday."

"That's sad."

"No, what you're doing is sad."

"So who's Kendall and is he hot?" James grinned.

"He's hideous." I replied.

"You're a horrible liar."

"Don't you even think about going there. I don't want to get fired."

"You hate the brats."

"So? I need the money." I said.

"Who's the gold digger now?"

What? Sometimes I think he should just hide under a rock.

"Hey Carlos!" I heard Kendall from the other room.

"In the living room!" I yelled.

Thankfully, Laila was at school and Conner was sleeping. That's all Conner did. He was either crying or sleeping.

"His voice sounds hot but it would sound hotter when he's screaming my name." James grinned.

I shuddered at the thought. Kendall walked into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks.


	6. Chapter 6

**KENDALL'S POV**

The man from the coffee shop was in Logan's house. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him. He was even more gorgeous when he was looking at me. I wanted to melt. His lips looked even more lucious and kissable.

"Hey this is my friend James and he's going to be staying for a couple of days. Is that alright?" Carlos asked me.

He's going to be staying in the very same house as me? Oh I can't breathe. It's physically impossible for a man to be as pretty as he was and yet here he was. He was absolutely breath taking. When I found my voice I opened my mouth.

"Why is he going to be staying?" I asked with a dry mouth.

The saliva from my mouth was all gone.

"Because my mom is coming over and she expects me to have a gorgeous mansion considering I'm an actor."

Oh my god. How I would love to be kissing those lips right now.

"Struggling actor." Carlos input.

"In the process of becoming." James snapped at Carlos.

James. What a pretty name for a pretty man. Carlos rolled his eyes. They both looked at me, waiting for an approval.

"I-I don't mind." I shrugged.

"Perfect." James flashed his dazzling smile.

I'm going to faint, oh lord have mercy.

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale." Carlos said.

"I-I-Fine."

Conner started crying and Carlos groaned.

"Don't do anything stupid." Carlos warned James and ran into Conner's bedroom.

"Me do anything stupid." he laughed. "Yeah right."

His laugh was just as melodious as his voice.

"Do you mind showing me where I can stay?" he asked.

I nodded numbly and mentioned for him to follow me. I took him upstairs and into the guest bedroom.

"Thanks!" he smiled, unpacking his suitcases.

Was he planning on living here? I went to the kitchen and took a huge drink of water.

"You alright?" Carlos asked with Conner in his arms.

"F-Fine."

He took one look at me then closed his eyes and groaned. "No, no, no, no. Not you too!"

"What?" I asked.

"You're attracted to him." he said with his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"I'm assuming you don't look at him often. He's gorgeous."

"J-Just try not to go there."

"Do you like him?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"No. But whoever he's...involved with ends up getting hurt."

"Ahh." I nodded. "And you don't want to see me getting hurt because you don't want to get fired."

"That's one of the reasons." he admitted. "But the main reason is is because I can see us becoming friends and you seem like a really nice guy. James will just fuck everything up and break your heart."

Shouldn't this guy be telling me how amazing his friend is? Not trash talking him. I already had my heart broken on more than one occasion, I didn't think it was possible for it to break again.

"You have no idea how many hearts he's broken." Carlos shook his head.

"He's a player?" I choked out.

I was a tad bit disappointed. At least he told me before I fell too deep.

"Yeah, he is. I'm sorry." he shrugged apologetically.

"I hope you aren't saying any bad things about me." James strided in.

"Just telling him what a complete moron you are."

"I have to get to work." I said and started walking out of the kitchen.

"He's so hot." I heard James whisper to Carlos.

"Ugh, don't even think about it." Carlos snapped.

He thinks I'm hot. Lord have mercy. I took the bus to work instead of my car because I knew I would have gotten into a car accident with all the dirty thoughts I was having about James.

* * *

><p>After work I headed to Logan's. Everyone was in the living room watching TV. Well Katie was gaping at James more than anything.<p>

"Hey everyone." I said.

I looked at James and my breath stopped. He was in a tight black wife beater. His arms and iceps were perfectly toned and muscular. Oh fuck me now.

"It's James Diamond! James Diamond is in Logan's house!" Katie shrieked.

"Uh..." I looked at her.

"He was on that show with the girl that has a big head?" she said.

Everyone stared at her, clueless out of their minds.

"You know she has her own internet show or something? I something."

"Oh, ICarly. Yeah I guest starred on that." James nodded, flashing me his smile.

"Ugh. The kids love that show. I can't stand it." Carlos stated.

"Why not?" I asked, taking a seat next to Katie and not a vacant one next to James.

"Laila always puts it on, from 4 to 4:30. Every day." he replied.

"At least it keeps them quiet." James added.

"Yeah I guess but only for awhile. After the show is over they go back to yelling and crying."

"Why don't you put reruns?" Katie asked.

"Because Laila is smart and conniving. I told her I was going to put reruns. She's like I don't want reruns I want new episodes. Then she cries. Which causes Conner to cry." he shook his head then pursed his lips. "They're adorable children." he said flatly.

"James!" a woman yelled.

"She's here!" James said gripping to Carlos' shirt.

"I heard. Calm down." he removed James' hand from his shirt and grinned.

We all walked to the foyer.

"What is with your incompetent gate guard?" the woman asked.

She looked fake from head to toe. Her eyebrows were botoxed and her lips were too big to fit her face. The ton of makeup she had on didn't help either. She was an older version of babrie, the granny version.

"What happened?" James asked, worried.

"He wouldn't let me in." she frowned, well it looked like a frown but I couldn't be sure.

James laughed nverously. "He's new. Carlos go tell him not to be an idiot."

Carlos laughed mockingly. He was enjoying this.

"Your house. You're the boss. You tell him." he grinned sweetly.

I wasn't enjoying it one bit. The atmosphere was awkward and nerve racking. I looked at James. He looked miserable. I kind of felt bad for him.

"Carlos." he almost pleaded.

"Fine." Carlos rolled his eyes and walked out of the door.

I can't believe they forgot to inform everyone that worked here, which only consisted of 3 people but still. Mrs. Diamond stared me down.

"Who's he?" she asked.

James eyes popped out of his head. "Shit." he mouthed.

"He's uh-He's my-He-" he stuttered trying to find a lie.

I gulped. I am totally going to regret this. "I'm his boyfriend." I said.

Katie raised her eyebrows and James smiled in relief.

"My live in...boyfriend."

"Is that right?" Mrs. Diamond asked.

"What happened?" Carlos asked, standing next to me.

"James just happened to tell me that Kendall is his boyfriend?" Mrs. Diamond told Carlos, waiting for him to explain.

But instead Carlos burst out laughing. "Man, Logan should be gone more often."

He stopped laughing and looked at me. I guess I could understand that he didn't like Logan, I mean Logan wasn't very nice anymore.

"Uh...Yeah that's right. They've been dating for 2 months now." Carlos nodded.

"Carlos!" Laila yelled.

"What-What are you doing up? You should be sleeping." Carlos snapped at the little girl.

"I'm hungry." she pouted.

"Who are these girls?" Mrs. Diamond asked staring at Katie and Laila.

"Katie is my sister." I said and let James scramble to give his mother another lie.

"She's Carlos' daughter..." James finally said.

"What?" Carlos yelled then looked at Mrs. Diamond. "Yeah..."

Conner started crying. Mrs. Diamond frowned.

"I also have a son." Carlos looked like he was about to start crying.

"Man this is better than paper view." Katie laughed.

"When did you have kids?" Mrs. Diamond asked.

"Why is everyone lying?" Laila asked.

Oh shit. Our cover's blown.

Carlos laughed nervously. "I uh adopted 3 years ago." he picked up Laila. "Goodnight."

He bolted to Conner's room.

"Well I see your taste in men has degraded." Mrs. Diamond said staring at me.

I frowned. What a-

"Show me my room." Mrs. Diamond ordered James.

"One second." he said then grabbed my hand and pushed me into the kitchen.

"Uh."

"I don't know where anything is. Can you show her?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Your mom just said I was gross and not good enough for you."

"She didn't say that..."

"She said you lowered your standards."

He groaned. "I'm sorry. She-she can be like that sometimes."

I rolled my eyes.

"Please!" he pleaded.

Man, I would love to see you begging like that, but for something else.

"Fine." I said.

"Thank you!" he said then ran to the bathroom.

He probably thought that was a room. I walked back into the foyer. Katie had disappeared and Mrs. Diamond was on her phone.

"I'll call you back." she hung up. "Where did my son go?"

"He had to go to sleep. He needs his beauty sleep. I can show you your room."

"Very well and be careful with my luggage." she said.

Of course. I picked them up and led her to the other guest bedroom.

"I hope you aren't dating my son for his fame and money." she raised her eyebrows once I put her suitcases down.

What fame and money? I didn't even know who he was.

"No, I can assure you that's not the reason." I said.

"Good."

"Goodnight." I said closing her door.

I walked into the kitchen to have some food and found Carlos falling asleep on the counter.

"You do know that this house has over 10 rooms right?" I asked him.

He lifted his head off the counter and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know where anything is. Your wonderful friend didn't have the hospitality of showing me around."

"He's not that bad of a guy. Don't judge him before you get to know him."

"Oh I'm not judging. I am trying _very_ hard but I'm not judging."

"Do we have any food?" I asked.

I didn't want to talk about Logan.

"Yeah, there's some left over lasagna from last night."

"Seriously is Logan like a robot? He doesn't eat. _Ever._" Carlos told me as I took out the lasagna and put it into the microwave.

I shrugged. "Like I said before, he probably eats at the hospital."

"Whatever." he shook his head then put it back down on the counter.

I took my plate out and poured myself some wine. I sat down next to him.

"Why don't you go sleep?"

"I already told you. I don't know where to sleep." he said into his arms.

"Man! This guy's bathroom is 2xs bigger than our apartment." James said walking in.

When James walks it's like he's gliding on ice. His steps are so smooth.

He looked at my plate. "Can I have some of that?" he asked.

"Why? You're gonna do a million push ups after it anyway." Carlos said with his head still in his arms.

"It's actually the last plate." I said.

"Oh. It's fine." James said then starting going through the fridge.

In a matter of seconds he made himself a healthy sandwhich with turkey, lettuce and tomatoes. I had to be honest. His looked better than what I was having but I sucked it up and finished my plate.

"Dak won't stop calling." James told Carlos.

"Ugh." he groaned and lifted his head off the counter. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He said he needed to speak with you, urgently."

Who's Dak?

"I am not going back to that job." he got up and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find a room so I can sleep."

No don't leave me alone with him but he was gone. I got up, washed my plate and was about to go to sleep when James spoke.

"Are you single?" he asked.

"I'm dating you aren't I?" I joked.

He laughed. I left before I did anything I would soon regret.


	7. Chapter 7

_**thanks so much to everyone that alerted and favortied. you guys have no idea how happy it makes me! :D**_

_Velandrae_, don't worry. starting form this chapter there will be a lot of cargan (; sorry it took so long tho, ahah.

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS' POV<strong>

I lazily walked upstairs to the 3rd floor. It was my first time. The kids rooms were located on the first floor which meant I didn't really have to go anywhere else. I opened my eyes widely as I walked up the steps and into the hallway. It's impossible for this guy to be a doctor. Impossible. He had crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling all through the hallway. It was gorgeous. I kept walking down the long corridor that was full of expensive paintings when something caught my eye. It was a bedroom. I stopped and looked inside. The king sized bed was located smack in the middle. It wasn't even king sized to be honest. It was bigger. It was like a double king sized if there was such a thing. The blankets looked silky and shiny. It looked so soft to seep in. I need to see what it feels like. Without thinking about who's room it was I sat on it. It was soft, really really soft. I put my head on the pillow and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I slowly opened my eyes and standing above me, watching was Logan. I screamed.<p>

_I'm dreaming. He isn't home yet._

I pinched myself but he was still there.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he asked with his hands crossed over his chest.

I gulped. "I needed somewhere to sleep?"

"My house has over 10 rooms. You couldn't find another bedroom?"

I quickly jumped out of his bed before he dragged me out.

"I-I'm really sorry. I was just really tired and I passed by and I noticed it and your bed looked so soft I had to sit on it." I was rambling. Stop me now. "I wasn't planning on sleeping on it. When I sat down it was so soft and comfy and I just feel asleep. I'm sorry."

He looked at me with sheer amusement. Oh god. What was going through his mind?

"Who's the lady in my house?" he asked.

His arms were still crossed over his chest.

"She's James' mom. Wait. Why are you home early?"

"The meeting that had to take place was canceled. Who's James?"

"My friend?"

"What are they doing in my house?"

Oh shit. If I tell him he might kick them out but if I don't tell him he'll still kick them out. It was a no win situation but if I tell him the truth he might consider letting them stay and play along with the lie.

"The thing is...that James' told his mom that this is his house."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "And why would he tell her that?"

I bit my lip and looked everywhere but at him. His room was plain. Really plain. It was white, it had a bed and desk. That was about it. His walk in closet looked empty too.

"Because I said he...could use the house...and call it his..."

"Why?"

"Because his mom expects him to have a nice house because he's an 'actor' and she's evil."

"Tell him to use another house. I don't want any strangers staying at my place." he said, walking away.

Before I could even think about what I did next I grabbed his hand. He turned around and stared at me with a mortified expression. I dropped his hand like it was hot coal.

"I'm-I'm-I-Sorry." I muttered.

He started walking away again.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He stopped and turned to look at me. "What is it?"

"Can you please play along?"

"No." he said flatly, not even thinking about it.

Man, what a douche but a douche with really soft hands.

"Look she's only staying for a couple of days. She'll be gone before we know it. And you won't even notice her."

"She'll be living in my house, how will I not notice her?"

I scoffed. "Yeah right. You leave to go to work, not even once acknowledging anyone then you come home from work and head straight to your office or where ever it is that you hide."

His expression changed. It went from caring less to...sad. I looked deep into his eyes. He looked troubled but man he looked so cute. His cheeks were kind of rosy and his lips looked so kissable. I thought he was cute on our first meeting but he's gotten better looking. He caughed and looked away from my gaze.

"Why should I accommodate someone I don't even know?"

I sighed. "Wouldn't you want to do the same for Kendall?"

He nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

"Exactly, so can you do this for my friend?"

"Your friend. Not mine." he said flatly, this time looking at me.

Wow seriously.

"I know you're bitter and have no heart but she's going to be leaving in a couple of days. You don't even look at anyone let alone talk to them. No one will know you're here."

The second that came out of my mouth I instantly regretted it. Shit. I'm definitely fired. But he didn't look mad. He was calm. I couldn't read his expression but at least he didn't look like he wanted to kill me.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll play along."

Oh thank you Jesus.

"Thank you. Oh and by the way, the kids are 'my kids' not yours and you're going to be James' best friend that he met 4 months ago." I smiled.

"Okay." he nodded.

"Thanks." I said and bolted out of there before he changed his mind.

I guess he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. I passed by the big grandfather clock and yelled when I realized what time it was. OH FUCKING SHIT. Laila was late for school. I ran down the stairs, almost falling flat on my face and into her room. She wasn't there and neither was her backpack. I ran into the kitchen but the only people that were there were James and his mom.

"Where's Laila and Conner?" I asked.

"Kendall took Laila to school and I think Conner's still sleeping." James answered.

Oh thank god. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Can I talk to you?" James asked.

Before I could answer he dragged me out to the backyard.

"What's Logan doing here?" he asked.

I shrugged. "His meeting got canceled."

"You told him about what's happening right?"

I nodded. "You don't need to worry. He said he'll play along."

"Yes! Thank you!" he hugged me and went back into the mansion.

I stared out at the lawn that Wanda was mowing. I frowned. What was a poor old lady doing mowing the lawn? Shouldn't Logan have a mowing lawn person thing who takes care of the backyard while Wanda took care of everything inside? Since I had nothing to do I thought about mowing the lawn myself. I didn't have breakfast but I could do that later and if Conner cries or whatever James has to take care of him. James did owe me anyway. I went over to Wanda.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Morning Carlos." she smiled back.

"Let me do that." I said.

"Oh it's quite alright. You take care of the kids, which is plenty of work."

"And you take care of the house, which is also plenty of work."

"No, Mr. Mitchell won't like it. You're not supposed to do it."

"Mr. Mitchell won't find out. And you shouldn't be putting your back into situations like this."

"I can't let you."

"Yes you can." I softly removed her hands from the lawn mower.

She looked at me, about to protest.

"I got this." I smiled.

"Thank you." she smiled warmly and walked into the house.

This shit was exhausting. After I was done, all sweaty and disgusting I walked back into the mansion. I went into the kitchen to get myself a bottle of water and bumped into Logan.

"I'm sorry." he said then looked up.

His eyes widened as they traveled all over my body. Was Logan checking me out? They slowly wandered back to my face. He turned red when he noticed I was watching him. He bit his lip and left. Why was he so cute?

"You and Logan eh?" smirked James.

I looked up, realizing he was in the kitchen.

"What? No." I said.

"Yeah right." he snorted. "He just eye fucked you like there's no tomorrow."

"Watch your tongue James." snapped his mom, walking in.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said to no one in particular then went to go find the bathroom yet again.

I was shampooing my hair when I randomly thought about Logan.

_I wonder what he looks like all sweaty and gross._

Then I pictured him all sweaty and gross. Total turn off.

_What do you think he looks like in the shower? Water dripping down his hot body and-_

Oh now that did it. I got a hard on. Shit I don't want to jack off in someone else's shower.

* * *

><p><em>i was thinking about adding logan's pov in here somewhere so people understand why he's such a douche. but let me know if you guys want it or not.<em>

_and i wont be posting for at least 2 days because i'm trying to update my Meet Me Halfway fic. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**LOGAN'S POV**

I hired a man. To be a nanny. I was asking for a repeat of the tragic memory I was so desperately trying to forget. But Carlos is so cute and it looked like he really needed a job. I couldn't turn him down. I couldn't say no to a face like that. I just hope I don't regret this decision. Plus I needed someone to take care of _those_ kids. What has my life become? It was going so well until Camille ended up pregnant at 16 then deciding to keep it. It didn't stop there though. I was fine with having a kid at that age. I didn't care. My parents were planning on helping us out but the second Laila turned 2 everything started going downhill. That's when I regret having ever met Camille. If I could turn back time I would. I would go back to turning Camille down when she asked me out. I wouldn't have had interourse and I wouldn't be in this situation that I couldn't get out of. Whatver, there's no use of thinking about this now. It happened and it's over and done with. There's no point in making myself miserable.

I was lying down on the bed Carlos had slept in the night before. I was bitter and heartless huh? No one has ever said that to my face. I knew people spoke about me behind my back, especially at the hospital but it never had any type of affect on me, until now. I felt the need to prove Carlos wrong. Why? I had no clue. I just knew it was almost like an obligation. Somone knocked on the door. I sat up and put my shirt on. I hated sleeping with a shirt. I guess I got used to it due to the hot sweaty nights I shared with Camille and Jett. I shook my head, hoping the images would disappear.

"Come in." I said pulling my laptop onto my lap.

The door slowly opened. It was Carlos in a blue tank top. His biceps were toned and muscular. He was fucking attractive.

_Don't even think about it. You don't want to go down that road again._ I told myself sternly.

"Hey, I was wondering...Can you show me where I can sleep?"

He looked like a little lost puppy, a cute puppy.

"Uhm, why don't you just find a randoom room? I don't mind where you sleep." I answered making sure I didn't check him out like I did when he was sweating this morning.

I wanted to rip his shirt off and just do him right then and there. This isn't healthy. The intense attraction I have towards him is detrimental.

He chuckled. "Yeah that happened and I ended up sleeping in your bed. I don't wan to piss you off again."

"I wasn't pissed...I was surprised."

I don't think I could ever be pissed at him. He was too innocent and adorable to have anyone be mad at him.

"Well I'm currently in my bed so it doesn't really matter where you end up sleeping."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Alright. Thanks." he smiled and left, closing my bedroom door.

That smile could make anyone fall in love.

* * *

><p>The next morning I walked into the kitchen and everyone was seated at the island.<p>

"Good morning Logan." said Mrs. Diamond without even looking up at me.

"Morning." I mumbled.

I didn't like her. She was...annoying. She gave me the nastiest look yesterday when I walked into the house as if she owned it. Just because she _thinks_ her idiotic son owns it doesn't mean she has the right to show people disrespect. I was trying to be respectful towards her considering she was as old as my own mother but she made it difficult. She better be out of my house soon.

"I made bacon. Do you want some?" Carlos asked me.

"No thanks. I'm late to work anyway."

I grabbed the newspaper I ask Jeremy to get me every morning and walked to my driveway. I got into my car and Jack, my driver drove me to work. I walked to my locker and changed into my hospital clothes. As I was heading to the docotor's lounge I bumped into Jett.

"Good morning Dr. Mitchell." he said politely.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. No need to get all riled up in front of everyone. What the hell was he doing here anyway? After we 'broke up' he agreed to stay the fuck away from the hospital.

"Morning Mr. Stetson." I said keeping my voice calm.

"I was wondering if you could be the one to do the surgery on my mother."

He had a mother? I wasn't aware. He looked miserable and that actually made me feel a tiny bit better. Someone else's misery shouldn't be putting me in a better mood, even if it was someone who made my skin crawl.

"I'm sure someone else could take your mother's case. I have a lot on my plate already." I said and started walking down the hall.

He grabbed my arm and I tensed up. I haven't felt his touch in almost 4 years and I didn't like the effect it was having on me at the moment. I snatched my arm out of his hand and looked at him.

"Please. I know you hate me, you have every right to but I really need you to do this. You're the best in the state and I don't want to lose my mother." he begged.

I didn't want to do it. I wanted him to suffer but I looked at him and felt human. I felt really bad and I would go insane if I were in his situation.

"Let me look it over and I'll let you know." I told him.

"Thank you." he smiled.

That charming smile that broke every part of my body, especially the red organ that was beating at a fast pace.

_Don't think about it._

I walked into the doctor's lounge.

"You alright?" Dr. Farren, the only person that actually spoke to me asked.

"I'm fine. Who's on the Stetson case?" I asked.

"You are."

I looked up at the brunette. "No one bothered to inform me?"

"I left you a voicemail."

Oh. I never listen to that shit.

"What room is she in?" I sighed.

"403."

I walked up to the room. A fragile old lady was lyiing in a hospital bed. There was already a doctor there, an intern.

"Dr. Mitchell." the blond gushed.

"You are?" I asked.

"Jo Taylor. Your intern."

What? Did I hear her correctly?

"My what?"

"Your intern." she frowned, confused.

I smiled tightly at the old lady and looked at Dr. Taylor. "May I speak to you alone?"

She nodded and we went out into the hall.

"Who assigned you as my intern?"

"The chief?"

I was annoyed. I don't like having people follow me around every where. We already tried that, it did't end well. Why the hell was the chief out to ruin my damn life? I don't even know anything about this woman. How was I supposed to- She put something in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I know what you're like. I had one just like you at my last hospital. That" she said pointing at the folder she handed over to me. "is my 'portfolio' I guess I could say. Everything about me is on it. If you're still not comfortable, I will ask the chief to assign me to someone else."

She smiled sweetly and walked down the hall, her heels clicking against the floor. She shouldn't be wearing heels. Something else that just annoyed me more. I went back into the room to talk to Mrs. Stetson about the problems she was having and headed back to the doctor's lounge. I bought myself a coffee and sat down. I usually wanted to stay in the hospital, the hospital was like my home but today I wanted to get back to the mansion. I don't even understand why. That atrocious woman was in my house but I still wanted to go home.

"You got assigned an intern?" Scott laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Scott Farren was the only friend that I had besides Kendall. He was the only man that didn't care that I was the yonguest heart surgen in the world. He put his ego aside and actually got to know me.

"If I hear that it was you behind this, you're going to pay." I warned him.

He laughed even harder. "She's hot though. What are you so bent out of shape for?"

"You know what went down with that other intern I had last year."

"Oh tell me about it. She was fucking psycho, so what? It doesn't mean Jo will be."

The last intern I had was out of her mind, just a bit. Because of her I lost 10 patients. I think she did it on purpose but she denied it. She would mess with the meds I gave to them and did basically anything she could to get me fired. She's in an asylum now, though I think she should be in jail.

"I hope not." I sighed.

"Dr. Mitchell?" a female voice said behind me.

I turned around. It was Dr. Taylor.

"Yes?"

"There's someone at the door." she said looking at it.

I nodded and went outside. It was Jett.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, maintaining the cool I had when I first saw him.

"No." he grinned. "Why would there be a problem? I just want to say thanks for doing my mom's surgery."

He rested his arm on my shoulder then slowly ran it down, sending chills down my spine.

"You still want me." he smirked.

I bit the inside of my cheek and swapped his arm away.

"The next time we speak it will only be about your mother. And don't you dare think about putting your hand on me again." I said in a hushed whisper and stormed off.

I don't know what got to me more. That smug smile or the fact that he was right.

* * *

><p><em>so ive decided to switch kendall's and logan's pov once in awhile because i think we need a better inside look on logan! :)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**KENDALL'S POV**

It was unbearable being in the same house as James Diamond while he walked around practically nude. Okay, I'm exaggerating. He wears a wife beater and shorts but that's besides the point. I come to Logan's after work and he's just sitting there, dinning away with his mom. He has this affect on me that I can't even name. Then he goes to the backyard and exercises which gets him all sweaty. It's not even that that gets to me. He then proceeds to go to the bathroom and takes a long hot shower then comes back to the living room smelling fresh and amazing and sits next to me on the couch. Really close. So close that when he gets up to get a snack I still feel the warmth of his leg on mine. I just think about doing him, _all the fucking time._

I was in the kitchen staring at my empty plate and wondering how big James was when he glided in.

"Good morning!" He flashed me that smile.

God, it's impossible for a man to be this pretty. _Fucking impossible._ He told me he doesn't use any products on his face, only his hair and I scoffed. As if I believed that. His mom was the owner of a multi-billionaire cosmetics company and he was gorgeous. He obviously used something on his face.

"I said morning."

"Oh sorry. Morning." I muttered.

He bent down to pick up the spoon he dropped. Oh the things I wanted to do to him.

"Hey I was wondering-" he frowned when he looked at me and I quickly averted my eyes from his body.

"Were you checking me out?" he grinned.

I felt my cheeks turn hot. "No." I coughed.

He laughed. "It's okay to stare. In fact you can do more than stare."

I looked at him and he licked his lips while winking. I felt a tingling in my pants. Oh man. How did I get turned on by that? How long has it been since I got laid? Damn. It's been a long time.

James stood behind me and pressed his chest against my back.

"What do you say?" he whispered in my ear, running his hand up my thigh.

Oh.

Wait. Remmeber what Carlos told you?

"Uh...I don't thin-" I stopped when he bit my neck.

We heard someone walk in but James had no intention of removing his soft lips off my neck or his hand off my thigh.

"Please keep that in the privacy of your bedroom." Mrs. Diamond said disgusted.

James laughed and kissed the place he bit softly, sending chills all through my body.

"Mom what are you planning on doing tonight?" James asked his mom.

"I have a meeting. Why?"

"I needed someone to accompany me to this new movie preview thing." he shrugged.

"Why don't you take your boyfriend." she raised her eyebrows.

"He doesn't like those things. Right Kenny?"

Kenny? That better not be his nick name for me.

"That's right plus I'm working late tonight."

"Oh a boyfriend that's good for nothing." she rolled her eyes.

Excuse me you b-

"Okay mom. Let's not go there." James said nervously.

"I just think you should be with someone who loves to show you off."

"Exactly what you did with dad right?" James mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" his mom snapped.

"Forget it." he rolled his eyes and stomped to the backyard from the back door of the kitchen.

I awkwardly stood there with Mrs. Diamond shooting me daggers. She was looking at me like she was expecting me to apologize or something.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if he's okay." I said and bolted to the backyard.

James was sitting on the patio chair with his shoulders slumped.

"You okay?" I asked awkwardly sitting next to him.

"Mfine." he murmured.

"You sure?"

He nodded, avoiding eye contact with me. He was obviously lying and I felt the need to make him feel better in any way that I could.

"So what movie are they previewing?" I asked.

His eyes lit up and he started telling me about the movie and how his friend want him to be there. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, I was too focused on his beautifully flawless face. His eyes would twinkle when he said something he was excited about his smile would grow wider, reaching his eyes. I was falling for him. I was falling hard and fast.

* * *

><p>I decided to accompany James to the preview. I put on one of his suits considering I didn't have one and waited in the living room for him. He walked down the stairs with a tux on. I thought it was impossible for him to get more attractive then he already was. I was wrong. He looked hot. He looked fucking sexy. He looked amazing.<p>

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded. We got Logan's driver to drive us to the theatre. We sat in the middle and I was literally falling asleep. The movie was such a drag. It had to be the worst and most boring shit ever. That's probably why James was still struggling. He was friends with people who's movies obviously don't make it to the big screen. Within the first 10 mintues of the movie I fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard people clapping and cheering. Wow, that was honestly the best sleep I've ever gotten. James led us to the 'after party' hall and started talking to his friends. Why did I agree to come here? What kind of after party was this? It was just as boring as the movie. Everyone was in fancy and expensive clothes. This was definitely not my scene but it looked like it made James happy.

He left me alone. The entire night. He spent it mingling with others and whatnot while he let me spend it with alcohol. After James was done talking to everyone _but_ me we headed to the car. I stumbled as I got in.

"Are you drunk?" James asked closing the door behind him.

"No." I giggled.

"Riiiight." he frowned and told the driver to take us home.

"God, why are you so fucking hot?" I said, leaning in closer to him.

"That's your dick talking." James replied pushing me off of him.

"You don't want me?" I pouted. "You wanted me this morning."

"Oh, I want you. I want you so bad but you're drunk. And I would like you to remember what goes on between us."

"Aw. You actually are human."

"Uh...Yes?"

"Carlos told me you're a whore and that I should stay away from you. But I can't. You're so fucking sexy." I leaned in but I felt something rising in my throat.

Before I could stop myself I threw up all over James' shoes and passed out.

"Aw fuck!" was the last thing I heard him yell before I went into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>this chapter was a waste.<em>

_it had no real importance to it but anywho._


	10. Chapter 10

**CARLOS' POV**

A couple of days later and I had grown fond of the children. They didn't piss me off as much as they used too. My heart was warming up to them and I could tell they were also starting to like me a bit. It was Saturday and I was making everyone breakfast, including Mrs. Diamond. I don't understand why she's still here. She was supposed to be gone ages ago. I set down everyone's plates and saw Logan walk in from the corner of my eye.

"Good morning!" I chirped.

Did he ever look good in just sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt from the back. He turned around and looked at me. Oh no he didn't. He looked like absolute crap. His eyes were red and puffy and starting to water. He had bags under his eyes and he had gotten even more pale then before.

"You look like shit." I told him.

"Well thanks." he said through his clogged up nose.

He had a cold and a pretty bad one at that. Yay, now I get to take care of him and he can't refuse.

"What kind of soup do you like?" I asked.

"What?" he looked away from the fridge and at me.

"Are your ears clogged too? I asked what kind of soup you wanted."

"Soup for what?"

"Uh...To make you get better much faster?"

"That's all right. I think I'll-"

"Don't you want to get better faster so you can go to the hospital?"

He thought about it then nodded. "Yeah but it isn't your job to take care of me."

But I want to take care of you.

"Thanks but I'll be fine." he said when I didn't say repsond.

I raised my eyebrows. I'm not letting you get away with it that easily.

"Chicken soup it is. You go lay down and I'll bring it up."

"But-"

"And I don't want to see you get out of your room until you're better."

"But-"

"Goodbye." I pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Good morning!" James grinned happily.

He sat down and dug into his breakfast.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, taking out all the ingredients I needed to make Logan a fabulous bowl of chicken soup.

"I'm going to be in Steven Spielberg's new movie." he got up and started dancing. "I'm gonna be famous!" he sang at the top of his lungs.

I rolled my eyes and exchanged a glance with Kendall who had just walked in.

"What's he so happy about?" he asked me.

"He finally landed a roll in a movie." I laughed and made the soup.

"What are you making? It smells good." Kendall asked when I was halfway done cooking it.

"Soup. Logan's sick." I replied pouring it into a bowl.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." James yelled and I knew he was smirking. "Taking good care of your boyfriend I see?"

I smiled and I felt my cheeks get hotter but I dared not look at them. I didn't want to admit that I was attracted to him.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, Logan totally wants Carlos' dick and I think Carlos wants Logan's."

I rolled my eyes at James' sentence but I was smiling. I put the soup into a tray and headed to Logan's room only to find him in his work clothes and putting his shoes on.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"To work." he coughed.

It was raspy and disgusting and filled with germs. I set down the tray on his night table.

"You're not going anywhere with that cough."

"Yes I am. They need me."

"Isn't the hospital for people to get better?"

"Yes..."

"You're going to make your patients sick as well as everyone that works with you."

"They know how to ta- AAAAAAAAAAACHOOO." he sneezed, literally causing snot to fly everywhere.

"Now imagine you spilling that on your patients."

He made a disgusted face and sighed. "Fine."

He crawled into bed and started sipping the soup. I was walking out of his room when I heard him mumble something. It sounded like a thank you. I bit my lip and went back downstairs. James was still in the kitchen, singing.

"Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend. All he really wants is to be your boyfriend!" he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "The kids are still sleeping?"

He nodded. "They called me uncle Jaime. Aw."

"You're starting to like them." I smiled.

He snorted. "No..."

"Then why are you letting them call you Jaime? You don't let me call you that."

"Because they're children." he shrugged.

He was lying. He was growing fond of them, just like I was.

"By the way, why did you tell Kendall I'm a whore?"

"I didn't really say it in those words but you are." I took out some orange juice and sat next to him.

"So! That doesn't mean he had to know!"

"What do you care?" I drank the juice.

"I like him!" he yelled, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and by tonight you're going to be fucking some other dude."

"Hey do you think Logan will let me move in with you guys?" he asked, completely changing the topic.

I spat all the juice out of my mouth and onto the island.

"What?" I yelled wiping my mouth. "Are you fucking insane?"

"His house is huge and it's so empty. I doubt he'll mind it."

"James!" Mrs. Diamond yelled.

"Coming!" he yelled out then focused on me again. "Do you mind asking him?"

"Yes I do."

"Cawlos!" Conner cried walking into the kitchen as James walked out.

"Good morning." I smiled at the little guy.

"I hungry." he pouted holding his teddy bear.

"I am hungry." I corrected him.

He looked at me tilting his head, confused. I laughed and picked up him, putting him on a chair instead of his usual high chair.

"You have to say I am hungry." I told him.

"I alweady say I hungry." he frowned. "I want otha chay."

"No, the way you say it is wrong."

"I want otha chay!"

"You don't need your high chair."

He frowned about to start bawling his pretty little hazel eyes out. For crying out loud. You're 4, not 2 months old.

"Is Conner a big boy or is he a baby?" I asked him.

"Conna big boy."

"If Conner is a big boy he sits in big boy chair okay?"

"Okay!" he nodded.

I smiled and made him pancakes.

"Hey make me some of that!" James yelled walking in.

I looked at Conner, expecting him to start crying but he just sat there patiently, waiting for his breakfast.

"Okay."

"Damn you've become Logan's housewife." James laughed.

I frowned and threw the batter at him. It hit him in the face.

"HEY!" James yelled.

I laughed.

"Me too!" Connor grinned.

Wow, he looked nothing like Logan. Mhm. I guess he went after his mom.

"You want to make uncle Jaime ugly and messy?" I asked him.

He nodded excitedly.

"Don't you dare!" James exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Watch me." I grinned handing the bowl over to Conner.

James dashed toward the door but I didn't let him. I was faster than he was. Conner and I covered him in pancake butter, as well as getting a shit load on oursevles. We spent 10 minutes running around and making a mess in the kitchen.

"How much pancakes were you planning on making?" James asked slapping me.

I laughed. We were all on the kitchen floor, sticky and gross. Conner was lying down on my chest, falling asleep. How was he falling asleep on an empty stomach? And all sticky?

"What do you think your boyfriend will say when he sees the mess you made out of his kitchen?" James asked.

I felt a blush creeping up on me. "He's not my boyfriend." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, he will be." I heard the grin in his voice.

"Hey! What's going on?" Laila yelled walking into the kitchen.

"Shh. Your brother's sleeping." I told her.

"Are you sure you're six?" James asked Laila then turned to look at me. "I swear she's just short. She's too smart for a six year old. She even talks smarter than we do."

I burst out laughing. He made no sense.

"You guys better clean this place up!" she ordered.

I riased my eyebrows. I guess James was right.

"But I want food first." she pouted.

"James will make you food while I go clean off your brother." I said, slowly getting up.

"Uh how about I take him and you cook. I don't want to k-i-l-l her with my skills." James said taking Conner out of my hands.

"I can spell you know." Laila frowned.

I laughed. "What do you want?"

"Pancakes." she smiled.

"That would be hard because all the powder is finished." I said going throught the fridge to find her something else.

"Hey what's going on?" Logan asked from the doorway.

He walked into the kitchen and his eyes widened.

"I was ma-" I started to say but before I could finish he puked, all over the floor.

"Gross." I said covering my nose.

"Tell Wanda to clean this place up." he said and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

You know what? I'm not so sure I want to take care of him if he's going to be throwing up.

"Daddy are you sick?" Laila asked standing next to me.

He nodded but keeping his eyes on the island instead of his daughter.

"Carlos will take care of you." I looked down at her and she was staring up at me with those big brown eyes.

I smiled softly and picked her up.

"Carlos will take good care of your daddy." I said kissing her on her dimple that was now more visible.

I heard Logan walking out and Laila's face fell. My heart broke for the little girl. She shouldn't be feeling neglected or sad at such a young age. Well little Mr. Dick, we're going to have to change that aren't we? You need to start appreciating your kids.

"How about I make you some grilled cheese?" I asked Laila.

She smiled, just a bit and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>it's so ironic. in the middle of writing this i got a cold. tell me how guys like it so far!<em>

_oh and school has started so i wont be updating as fast, although i do take forever to update._

_but i will try and update as fast as i can :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**KENDALL'S POV**

I woke up with a huge pouding in my head. It really wasn't a good idea drinking all of that alcohol. I rolled over and noticed James sleeping soundlessly. And shirtless. I looked down at myself. So was I. Oh my God. Please don't tell me we had drunk sex. All I remember was that he didn't want me and I threw up on him then fell asleep.

"Morning." he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open.

"M-Morning."

My god he was beautiful with his messy hair and somewhat rosy cheeks.

"So last night was fun." he winked.

I sat up and stared blankly at the wall.

"D-Did we do anything...sexual?"

I hope he says no. Please don't say yes. I mean don't get me wrong, I wanted to have sex with him but I wanted it to be something we _both_ would remember. I didn't want to be another one of his hookups.

"What didn't we do." I felt him sit up and kiss my bare shoulder.

I wanted to melt. His lips were warm and oh so soft. They felt so good, sending tingles all throughout my body.

"We had such a sexually filled night. I'm sad you don't remember." he said and kissed my neck.

I gulped and pushed him away.

"I-I-I have to get to work." I scrambled out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Was he telling the truth? Why was I feeling things that I couldn't even name? Why does he have this kind of effect on me? The door opened and James walked in.

"I was joking, we didn't do anything." he said standing against the door frame.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"You wanted me so bad last night. Why are you acting like you don't anymore?"

He actually sounded a tiny bit hurt. I looked at him but his facial expression was neutral. If there was even a bit of hurt, it disappeared.

"I'm not ready for a relationship." I shrugged putting toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"Who said I wanted a relationship?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't want to be a random hookup either." I started brushing my teeth.

"How about friends with benefits?" he suggested.

"I hon hink so." I said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"What?"

I spat it out. "I said I don't think so."

"I'll get you to change your mind sooner or later." he winked and skipped out of the room.

Forget sooner or later, you make me want to fuck you seneless right now. I rinsed out my mouth and headed downstairs. James was singing at the top of his lungs . I exchanged a look with a laughing Carlos.

"What is he so happy about?" I asked looking at James.

He was flawless. And his voice is amazing. He should think about going into singing.

"He landed a roll in a movie."

Carlos was making something in a pot and it smelled great.

"What are you making? It smells good." I told him.

"Soup. Logan's sick." he replied pouring it into a bowl.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." James yelled smirking. "Taking good care of your boyfriend I see?"

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, Logan totally wants Carlos' dick and I think Carlos wants Logan's." James winked at me.

I raised my eyebrows. That will be a nice change for Logan. Someone taking care of Logan other than me, although I never really took care of him. I tried but he never let me. All he did was push me away. Especially after everything that went down with Camille and Jett. He hasn't let anyone in since. Carlos took the tray and headed to Logan's room. I made myself some coffee and was about to head out the door when James words stopped me.

"I'm not a whore." he said barely audible.

"I never said you were." I replied, unable to turn around and look him in the eye.

"But you believed Carlos."

Man, now I felt bad. I was a jerk. I judged him even before I got to know him.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone judges me before they get to know me. I just...just thought you were different." he said sadly then shuffled his way out of the kitchen.

What's one word for stupid?

Oh yeah that's right. Kendall. He probably hates me. Fuck me. My phone vibrated, my boss texting me that I'm late. I rolled my eyes and drove to work.

I couldn't focus at all. I messed up people's orders and also spilled coffee on a few people. I am so getting fired but I didn't care about that. The tone of James voice wouldn't leave my head. That's all I could think of. I couldn't shake it out of my head and it made me feel like the biggest ass on the planet. After the mess I made in the shop Goerge forced me to go to the back and stack boxes. I could care less about the boxes. I was thinking of ways to get James to not hate me. Maybe I can take him out. Mhm. I was planning out the perfect date when I heard the door slam. It was Logan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He closed the door and collapsed on one of the boxes. Lucky for him it wasn't empty and neither was there anything hard in it. His response was a nasty cough.

"How did Carlos not make you stay at home? To get better?"

"I'm actually here to talk about him." he cleared his throat and sat up.

I looked at him, waiting to explain.

"There's something wrong with me." he blurted out.

"What?" I asked.

"I t-think I have feeligs for Carlos." he said, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay...And what's the problem?"

"That I feel things for him and weren't you the one who told me that I shouldn't have hired him?"

He coughed again. But this time for about 10 minutes, not letting me get a word in.

"You done now?" I asked when he paused.

He held his finger up and continued.

"C'mon." I frowned.

"I'm sorry I'm sick!" he snapped.

"That's why you should go home and let Carlos take care of you." I told him.

His cheeks turned bright pink and I smiled.

"I like Carlos and he's a really sweet guy, you should let him in." I continued.

He shook his head. "I can't."

"He likes you, don't push him away." I said.

"You know what happened last time." he said quietly.

He was talking about letting Jett into his life. The one man that took everything from him. I sighed.

"Carlos isn't going to do that." I said softly.

"And that's what I thought when I let _him_ in." he shook his head furiously, as if trying to shake the horrible memory away and got up.

He turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"I'll see you at home." he sniffled.

I stared after him as I watched him walk out of the coffee shop. It's time you move on Logan. To someone you deserve. You need to be happy and I'm going to make sure you let Carlos in but right after I fix my problem with James.

* * *

><p><em>pretty short chapter and i'm sorry for that!<em>

_if anyone's reading my meet me halfway fic it will be updated sometime this week :)_

_i was also thinking of adding a smut in here somewhere but that's probably not going to happen, ahaha._


	12. Chapter 12

**CARLOS' POV**

I was making the kids and James lunch on a Sunday afternoon. Mrs. Diamond finally left. Thank god, I thought Logan was going to explode with annoyance although he looked pretty cute when he turned all red and angry. I was making PB&J sandwhiches, my favorite growing up. I set down a plate in front of the kids and one for James.

"James, aren't you too old to have kids food?" Laila asked.

James raised his eyebrows at the little brunette who looked exactly like her father.

"Oh? And how old do you think I am exactly?"

"Too old."

"Too old?" I asked. "He's too young. He's only about one month older than Conner." I winked at her.

She covered her mouth with her free hand and giggled.

"Uh...Carlos. Why is Conner's face gettig red?" James asked.

What.

"And why are his eyes starting to water?"

I looked at Conner. His face was completely red and started to swell. Oh shit. He was having an allergic reaction.

"Spit it out!" I yelled at him.

He did what he was told and started crying, his lips slowly swelling.

"Take Laila and start the car." I told James.

James grabbed Laila and they ran out of the kitchen and down the hall. Shit, shit, shit! I removed the remaining peanut butter from his mouth and hugged him, running outside and into the car. I put Conner in his chair and told James to go.

"Where's the hospital?" he yelled.

"They have a GPS! Just type in 'nearest hospital' and it should show up!" I yelled back.

"Don't yell at me!"

"Just shut up and go!" I snapped.

He put his foot on the gas and he drove the fastest I have ever seen him drive. Laila looked at her brother and started crying.

"What's wrong with him?" her lips quivered.

"Everything's going to be fine okay. Just stay calm." I told her.

It might have calmed her down if I was calm but I was freaking the fuck out. This can't be happening. The second James parked I took Conner and ran into the hospital. I admitted him and the doctor took him away into the ER. James was sitting on the chair with Laila falling asleep in his lap. I called Kendall and was pacing back and forth. He has to be okay. Oh my god. He's a child, nothing can happen to him. Nothing should happen to him. This is all my fault. How did I not know that he was allergic to peanut butter. Oh my god. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Carlos?" Kendall said softly.

I turned around and hugged him. "Oh my god. Oh my god. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

He rubbed my back. "It's not your fault. Everyone makes mistakes."

"What's going on?" I heard Logan say.

I let go of Kendall and looked at Logan in his work clothes.

"What are you doing here? You should be at home." I told him.

"I'm better. Why did I get a page? What's going on?" Logan asked, looking at Kendall for answers.

"Conner's in the ER. He had a allergic reaction to peanut butter." Kendall explained.

"Oh." Logan nodded.

_Oh._

Not an ounce of fright in his voice.

Just oh.

That's all he had to say? His child could be dying. We awkwardly stood around. Logan looking at his paper work and Kendall slowly starting to back away.

"I have to go." Logan suddenly said.

He _had_ to go? What was more important then his kid being in the hospital? I knew he was a dick of a father but this was too much. My parents weren't even this bad. I didn't want to lash out on Logan, I really didn't. I didn't want to lose his children. I didn't want to lose him. Even though I was pretty damn pissed at him at the moment. I know that he's a good person, that he does truly care about his kids, he just didn't know how to show affection. But even that didn't stop me. _Nothing_ could have stopped what I did next.

"_You have to go?_" I yelled.

He was halfway down the hall but stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Oh no." I heard James mutter. "I'm going to go take Laila...somewhere kids play." he ran down the hall.

"What the hell is more important than your kids life?"

"Carlos I thi-" Kendall started to say.

"No. Don't try to tell me he's a good guy and I should get to know him. Conner is in there, we don't even know if he's going to _survive_ and your friend says he has more important shit to do?"

"He has his reasons." Kendall defended.

I shook my head. "No. No one has a reason to not care about their child."

"What if the child's not his?" Logan muttered.

I blinked and noticed he was standing right in front of me. I was so blinded by anger that I didn't see him move forward.

"What?" I asked.

Conner wasn't his? That made a tiny big more sense considering Conner looked nothing like Logan and Logan has not once looked at him since I moved in.

"Conner isn't mine." Logan sighed.

Then who's was he? And why did Logan hate him so much?

"That still doesn't give you a reason to hate him." I told him.

"You don't know what my reasons are."

"Is Laila yours?" I asked.

He nodded.

"And you treat her just like you treat Conner. This has nothing to do with the fact that Conner isn't your biological son! It has to do with the fact that you're an asshole!" I yelled. "I don't fucking get it! If you didn't want kids, why the fuck did you have them or Laila if not Conner?"

By now every doctor and nurse that was around was staring at the scene I was causing. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Stop it Carlos." James said sternly.

I shrugged his hand off. "No. I'm sick and tired of seeing these kids live my childhood. Do you know how much it hurts to be neglected by your parents? Feeling as though they didn't give a fucking crap about you?"

"Carlos, stop. You can vent when we see if Conner's going to be okay." James told me.

Logan was staring at the floor, his hand clutching the clipboard with his life.

"Mr. Garcia?" the doctor asked walking toward us. He looked up. "Ah Dr. Mitchell, glad you're here. Looks like Conner is going to be alright. The swelling will slowly go away within a couple of days but he'll need to take some allergy shots and not eat anything too hard and he'll get better in no time."

"Thank you doctor." I said.

"He's in room 123"

He smiled and patted Logan on the back and walked down the hall. Logan was still staring at the ground.

"You know if you didn't want kids you should have given them up for adoptation. Then their life wouldn't have been miserable because their father hates them." I said to Logan and stormed to Conner's room. I sat down and held his little hand. James walked in with a sleeping Laila in his arms.

"What the hell was that Carlos? Are you trying to get fired?" James snapped.

I sighed. I didn't like what I did. I wanted to take it back. I didn't want Logan to hate his kids. I didn't want to be infuriated with him. I just wanted it all to go away.

"I'm sorry okay." I said staring down at Conner. "I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah, probably your childhood memories." He shook his head and set Laila down next to her brother, or whatever Conner was to her.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I was reminiscing all the memories I had about my parents. I saw my mom at least once a month and my dad, wow my dad. I don't even remember what he looks like. I don't want that to happen to Conner and Laila. I felt as though they were my own kids. I felt like I needed to take care of them and be there for them. I couldn't let lose them but with what I caused today, I'm probably never going to see them ever again.

"You okay?" James asked softly.

I shook my head. "I messed up James."

"You did more than mess up. You damaged everything."

"He probably hates me." I whispered.

"Yeah, you pretty much blew your chances."

He sounded like he couldn't give a damn that Logan hated me.

I looked at him. "Well thanks for being such a considerate friend."

He rolled his eyes. "Fuck you."

"There are kids here." I snapped.

"They're sleeping." he retaliated.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like such a b-i-t-c-h?" I hope Laila was sleeping but if she wasn't I hoped she didn't know how to spell it or what it meant.

"Oh I don't know." he snapped sarcastically. "It might have to do with the fact that Kendall doesn't want to be with me because he thinks I'm a s-l-u-t."

"You are, James."

He groaned. "You and I both know that I'm not."

I sighed and looked at him. "I don't want you falling too deep."

His angry expression changed to a sad one.

"Look that's no-"

"Don't James. You're going to say exactly what you said that time about him. You're going to fall too deep and end up getting hurt but you're not only going to be hurting yourself. You're also going to be hurting Kendall."

He opened his mouth but I continued.

"I'm doing this for the both of you. It's what's best for you." I sais softly.

"Why don't you let me decide?"

"You want me to replay the past for you?" I snapped.

He took a angry deep breath and turned his face away from me.

"Fine. I will. You fell in love. Or so you thought you did. He broke your heart and you break everyone else's. If you fall too deep for Kendall you're going to do something you regret which is going to break his heart. Then when Kendall moves on, _your_ heart is going to break."

He still wasn't looking at me. I guess no one could look at me today. Heck, I probably wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror.

"Do you really want to go through that again?" I asked.

"I really like him." he whispered, biting his lip.

I sighed. "Well, I can't stop you. If you really and I mean really like him, go for it."

Conner coughed and we immediately turned our attention to him.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" I asked.

"D-d-daddy?" he croaked out.

"No, it's Carlos and uncle Jaime."

"Cawlos is daddy."

"Aw." James laughed. "That's so cute."

My heart, it stung. And not in the good way. I don't know if I should have been happy or not but I was miserable. I just lashed on his 'father' and he calls me daddy? I'm going to get fired and never see them again. Why did I take this job? Why did I become so attached to these innocent kids?

"Daddy?" Conner asked quietly.

"Shhh, don't talk. Try to get some rest." I told him.

He closed his eyes and I looked up at James. He was shaking his head.

"What?" I asked flatly.

"You better hope he doesn't fire you or _you're_ going to be the one breaking their hearts."

I sighed, got up and stared out at the city from the hospital's window. I should have not snapped at him like that. I mean it's none of my business how he treats his kids or how big of a dick he was. Yeah it pissed me off because I know what it feels like to be in their shoes but I had no right snapping at my boss like that. I just hope he doesn't fire me because I'm more worried about never seeing him again than anything else.

* * *

><p><em>this chapter was meh.<em>

_i know i should make the chapters longer but considering i'm doing them from all of their perspectives (except for james) i dont want them to overlap like my last chapter and confuse people. i usually make things happen during one event then write two chapters from their povs and i think that just drags it on a bit. but i will try and make them longer!_

_and i made everyone in this fic heartbroken._

_dont ask why, idek._


	13. Chapter 13

__**this chapter took me forever. sorry it took so long! but i think it's a pretty good chapter so...you guys shouldnt hate me. :P**

_Lalaloopsie, _please don't tell me you killed any kittens O.o loll.

_LogansWifeyy,_ i'm not doing james' pov because we find out everything we need to know about him through kendall.

_rawbbles_, lol seriously, you should write this fic. all your predictions are true. and dont worry, you guys arent kept in the dark anymore although i think i gave a little too much info. but i guess that was needed.

_Velandrae_, i didnt realize how depressing this story has gotten until after you pointed it out. but they will find happiness. they betterrr.

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN'S POV<strong>

The second Carlos stormed off I backed up againts a wall and let myself collapse onto the hard floor.

"You alright?" Kendall asked, placing hand on my shoulder.

I nodded numbly. "I'm fine."

But I wasn't fine. No one has ever lashed out on me because of how I treat Laila and Conner. Not one person has ever stood up to me. As each word came out of Carlos' mouth it was as if he was stabbing me with each one. It hurt because I know he was right. I shouldn't be treating them like crap, it's not their fault that I'm scarred and bruised. But what hurt me more was the thought of losing Carlos when I didn't even have him.

"C'mon Logan, let's get you some coffee or something." Kendall said, reaching out his hand.

"I want alcohol." I said lamely.

"Alcohol is the only reason we're going through this right now." He raised his eyebrows.

I sighed, took his hand and stood on my feet. He was right. If I wasn't drunk that night I wouldn't have ever met Carlos. I wouldn't be here feeling like such a jerk.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." Kendall told me.

"No. I can't." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"We're going to have to pass room 123 and I don't want to see him."

"Just keep your head down."

"I-"

"Logan. We need to talk."

I raised my eyebrows. "So let's just sit here and talk."

He rolled his eyes and tried to drag me ahead but I didn't budge. I didn't want to pass by the room and see Conner in there. I didn't want to see Carlos. I don't think I could have faced him.

"Let's go Logan!" he snapped.

"No!"

"Why are you acting like a child?" he asked.

"Because he went ballistic on me." I pointed out the obvious.

"I'm glad he did because it knocked some sense into you. Now let's go." he took a hold of my shirt and literally dragged me down the hall. For a pretty skinny person he was strong.

When we were near the room I stopped in my tracks and slowly walked to the window. I should have kept my head down and kept walking but something compelled me and I was staring at Carlos holding Conner's hand.

"You don't have to look at them." he said softly.

"Yes I do."

James was resting his head on the chair, falling asleep and Laila was in Carlos' arms. Carlos whispered in her ear and she started laughing, which led to a tickle fight. They were both laughing hysterically and I couldn't take my eyes off of Carlos. His smile made my heart flutter. He looked so happy with Laila, as if she were his own daughter.

"They've become so attached to one another." I muttered under my breath.

"It's kind of hard not to fall in love with them." Kendall put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm falling for him." I said quietly.

It felt good to finally admit it but I also felt scared. I'm not ready to fall again. I don't have the strength, especially not after spending the entire week with Jett. Why did Jett's mother have to get sick right before anything could happen between Carlos and I? And did Jett really feel the need to stay at the hospital for the entire week? He tried every everything to get me to sleep with him but I somehow managed to turn him down every time.

"That's good. Carlos is a good guy and it's time you finally move on."

Carlos turned his head and our eyes met. His smile slowly faded but his facial expression showed that he wasn't angry. He was...disappointed and that killed me. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me. I couldn't _stand_ the thought of him being disappointed in me. I just can't.

"I-I have to go." I told Kendall and ran down the hall.

I ran out of the hospital and into the pouring rain. Really? It had to start raining now? I ran down to an abdonded building that was a few kilometeres away from the hospital. I went up to the roof and stared out at the view. You could see everything from here. Even the hospital. I sat down and ran my hand through my hair. I closed my eyes, letting the cold rain fall down my face and the flashbacks came flooding back.

* * *

><p><em>"Logie!" Jett yelled, running into the kitchen, with nothing but his boxers on and wrapping his arms around me.<em>

_"Good morning." I smiled against his soft lips._

_"Good morning indeed." he grinned. "What are we going to do today?"_

_"Whatever you want to do but right after you feed my daughter."_

_He pouted. "But I don't want to."_

_"Hey you're the nanny!" I pulled his head in and whispered into his hear. "The faster you feed her and send her off to daycare the more time we have to ourselves."_

_He growled hungrily, bit my ear and ran off toward Laila's bedroom. I went to my room but I got a page telling me they needed me at the hospital. I sighed and put my clothes on. A few minutes later Jett came running in._

_"Why do you have your clothes on?" he asked._

_"I have to go. They need me." I started walking past him and out the door but he grabbed my waist and threw me on the bed._

_"No, today is only for you and me." he started kissing my neck._

_"Jett stop. I really need to go."_

_"Just give me 5 minutes." he whispered and stroked my dick._

_"J-Jett, I-I-" he kissed me passionately, causing me to shut up._

_Oh screw work, people besides me work there too. I pushed my tongue against his lips, waiting for entry which he gladly gave._

_"I love you." he moaned into my mouth._

* * *

><p>My life couldn't have been more perfect, I was the happiest person on the planet. I was an 18 year old with a 2 year old daughter but I was living the life. My parents took care of all my expenses while I attended med school. I didn't have anything to worry about and to top it all off I lived with the one man that I loved more than anything in the world. Except that perfect little world didn't last, it came crashing down on me. The only thing that worked out for me was the fact that I'm living my dream job now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey dimples!" Jett yelled out from the bathroom.<em>

_"What?" I yelled back._

_I was trying to finish my homework but I couldn't because Jett suddenly walked out with only a towel around his waist._

_"Do you want to see what's under this towel?" he winked._

_I licked my bottom lip. He walked over to me and sat on my lap._

_"Forget about your homework." He ran his hands under my shirt, slowly taking it off._

_"Well, well. If it isn't the man whore." I heard a female voice say._

_I whipped my head around and Jett immediately got off of me. It was Camille Roberts. My ex. _

_"Who let you in?" I asked._

_I didn't want to see her. I never wanted to see her._

_"My daughter lives under your roof, I have every right to visit her." she smiled sweetly._

_"No you don't. She's in my custody, you made that pretty damn clear when you told everyone in court that you didn't want her."_

_"That doesn't mean you're allowed to whore around in front of her."_

_"Get out of my house." I snapped._

_"Oh I will but not until I tell you the great news!"_

_I looked at her. If this wasn't important, she's going to jail. _

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"What the hell does that have to do with me?"_

_"You're paying for it."_

_I frowned. "What?"_

_"My wonderful friend, and boyfriend" she said mentioning at Jett "got you to sign adoption papers."_

_My heart stopped in my chest. "What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_"I just want what's best for my child, and frankly you're the only one that I know who is rich enough to bring them up properly."_

_"You stole enough of my money. You should have plenty to take care of your damned child."_

_"_We_ stole enough of your money but neither of us want to raise a child." she snorted._

_What? I turned around to look at Jett, who was now fully clothed._

_"Jett?" I choked out._

_"I just needed you for enough money to build our acting careers." he shrugged like nothing mattered._

_The one man that I loved immensley only used me. For his own good. He felt nothing for me. My heart broke, I could hear it cracking and shattering into a million little pieces. I grew numb as a lump formed in my throat. I felt my eyes sting and the tears form._

_"Oh sweetie, you didn't think Jett really loved you did you?" Camille asked._

_I swallowed and bit my lip, hoping the lump would disappear and that no tears would flow. But my body worked against me. My tears started flowing down my face._

_"I'm due in about 5 months so I expect to see you at the hospital."_

_"B-But I d-didn't sign any papers." I managed to say._

_"Yes you did. That night Jett got you drunk and asked you to sign a few papers? That was all regarding this future child. You might want to look it over."_

_Camille grabbed Jett's collar and pulled him in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and I heard them laugh as they walked out. I fell to the floor and cried my heart out._

* * *

><p>Now every time I look at Laila I'm reminded of Camille, and every time I look at Conner I'm reminded of his father, Jett. Two kids that I had to take care of who reminded me of my heart break every single day. It's torture having to seem them every day. It's torture knowing why they're living with me in the first place.<p>

"Logan?" I heard Kendall call out.

I wiped my tears away and turned in the direction that I heard his voice.

"Here!" I managed to keep my voice steady.

"Stop thinking about what happened okay. The past is the past, it's over." he said, sitting next to me.

"I just can't. I don't want to hate them, I want to love them like they're my own but I can't. Even if Laila is my own I can't look at her without seeing Camille."

He put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder.

"I can't look at them without my heart breaking all over again Kendall. But I don't want Carlos to hate me."

He pulled me in and hugged me. "Just let Carlos in and he'll help you love again." he said softly.

"I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt again." I cried into his shoulder.

"Carlos won't hurt you."

"You don't know that."

"I do. Just give him a chance."

I don't know if I can.

We sat there, in the rain for a couple of hours, in comfrotable silence. I loved that about Kendall, he knew exactly how to calm me down. He knew that just sitting next to me, not saying a word would just make me feel a tiny bit better.

* * *

><p>Drenched and tired, Kendall drove us home.<p>

"You don't plan on firing him do you?" Kendall asked.

"No." I replied without hesitation.

He nodded, a little smile forming on his lips.

"And even if I did fire him, that shouldn't be a reason for you and James not to give it a try."

He frowned. "I didn't even tell you."

"It's just like the fact that I don't have to say anything and you know exactly what I'm feeling. I'm your best friend, I know you. Besides I see the way you guys look at each other."

He blushed as he parked the blue mustang I bought for his birthday. I wanted to get him a Ferrari but for some reason he didn't want one.

"So you think I should make a move?"

"You should." I walked into the mansion and ran up to my room.

I was changing into some dry clothes when I heard Carlos and James bickering outside my door.

"Go talk to him!" James snapped.

"No!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"I'm scared! Okay?"

He's scared? Of what? He should have been scared this afternoon.

James scoffed. "Of what? Did you not keep the balls you used to bitch him out?"

"I was mad! I can't face him now. I don't want to get fired."

"You won't know unless you talk to him. Now go!"

"No!" Carlos snapped. "And what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have been all packed up and back at the apartment?"

"You know I still haven't forgiven you for telling Kendall I'm a whore."

I frowned as I brushed my teeth. Clearly they didn't know I could hear them and why would Carlos tell Kendall his best friend's a whore?

Carlos groaned. "I'm sorry! I was looking out for the both of you!"

"I will forgive you but only under one condition-"

"No." Carlos interrupted flatly.

"Go talk to him!"

I spat out my toothpaste and rinsed out my mouth. When I realized that their little 'fight' wasn't going to end any time soon I opened the door. They instantly shut their mouths and widened their eyes.

"I'm gonna- I-I think I hear Lai-Conner crying." Carlos stuttered nervously and bolted down the hall.

I looked at James, he had a huge smile on his face.

"If you're worried about me firing Carlos, don't be. I have no intention of firing him." I told him and about to close the door.

"Oh good." he let out a breath.

"You know you don't need to be living in my house to get closer to Kendall." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" he asked, looking into my room.

I shook my head and stood in the hall, closing my door. "No one's allowed in my room."

"Fair enough, I don't let anyone in my room either." he looked away from me. "But I would let Kendall in." he sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "He likes you you know. Whatever Carlos told him doesn't affect him. Sure he might have juged you before he got to know you but that's only because he doesn't want to get hurt again."

He chuckled. "The 3 hurt muskateers all living under the same roof."

"I still don't understand why you're living in my house."

"Just say the word and I'm out of here, but seriously, Kendall likes me?"

I nodded.

"Did he tell you?"

"He doesn't have to. I know him just as well as you know and Carlos know each other."

"I guess, so it's valentine's day soon. You should ask Carlos out."

I forgot valentine's day was just around the corner. Every time that day came around I just put my head into work. I would work the entire night at the hospital. It made me feel better than just sitting at home, depressed that I wasn't with Jett.

"Why doesn't he just ask me?" I asked.

"Because you will regect him."

I looked down at my feet. "I can't."

"You ask Carlos out and I'll ask Kendall out." he shrugged. "Simple as that."

"No, it's not."

"I know you've been hurt but Carlos is the sweetest guy you will ever meet. He won't let you down."

I raised my eyebrow. "He told Kendall you're a whore. That doesn't sound very sweet."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "The idiot was doing what he thought was best. I would have done the same thing if I were in his shoes. He's like a brother to me and I know he's going to be happy with you. He already is just being in the same house as you."

"He didn't seem very happy today." I muttered.

"He's sorry about that, extremely."

I didn't say antyhing.

"Just think about it." He patted me on the shoulder and walked down the long corridor.

I went back into my rooom and sat on my bed. They were right. It was time I move on. I can't keep living like this anymore.

* * *

><p><em>we finally found out why logan's a dick, now i hope you guys dont hate him.<em>

_ou potential kogan maybe?_

_ahah im kidding, im going to keep their relationship strictly just a friendship._

_^that entire sentence was grammatically incorrect but my mind is in space right now so just ignore this._


	14. Chapter 14

_****__kay so i did kendall's and carlos' pov because i didnt want to make separate chapters on the same event but the next chapter will be carlos' pov, that is if im alive until then. and the kames is kind of rushed because i was on tumblr and freaking out over the concert and shit. omg. anyway. enjoy! :) because this will probably be the last chapter that i write. there's also probably a million typos and grammatical errors but i didnt look it over. :/ blame big time assholes._

* * *

><p><strong>KENDALL'S POV<strong>

Carlos lashed out on Logan. I was quite happy that he did actually. Logan finally let out his feelings, well half of them anyway. He _wanted_ to let Carlos in and I think that was a tiny little boost that will help him get over the whole thing with Jett and Camille. Which means Logan will finally be happy. He'll finally be able to look at his children without despising the parents or himself. He'll finally live his life the way he should. It was Tuesday morning and it seemed like the tension between the two kind of toned down. James, Logan, Carlos and I were sitting at the kitchen table, awkwardly eating, no one saying a word to anyone. You could hear the clattering of the forks against the glass plates.

"This is extremely awkward." James said, breaking the silence. "Everyone's more calm and not stressed when Logan's not around."

I scowled and kicked him hard, under the table.

"OWWWW!" He yelled.

"If I make you so uncomfortable I'll just leave." Logan started getting up.

I shot a glare at James and he rolled his eyes.

"I was kidding Logain. Besides this is your house."

Logan nodded and sat down.

"So you guys have made up?" I asked Carlos and Logan.

They both shook their hands, not daring to look up and catch the eye of the other one.

"You guys are acting like kindergarteners. Really? Acting all shy and shit?" James said.

They didn't say a word, still keeping their heads down, staring at the food on their plates that hadn't been touched.

"How do you not feel the sexual tension between you two? I mean even Kendall and I can feel it."

I looked at him, frowning. Where was he going with this?

"Meaning?" Carlos asked.

"Meaning you guys should just hit the sheets already. Everyone already knows you guys like each other, I don't get what you're so afraid of."

"Not everything can be solved with sex James." Logan told him.

"Everything is solvable with sex." James winked.

"Not a whore huh?" I looked at him.

He frowned. "I ain't no hoe."

"You're not black either. Now lets go."

"Go where?"

I didn't reply, instead I grabbed onto his shirt and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Ou sexy time?" he smirked.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "I want Logan and Carlos to talk."

"Yeah, well that's not going to ha-" he stopped mid sentence.

"Do you hate me?" Calros asked quietly.

"I could never hate you."

Wow, the walls in this house are pretty thin.

"FINALLY! NOW ASK HIM OUT!" James yelled with joy.

"Shut up James!" Carlos snapped.

"James, we shouldn't be listening." I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because it's invasion of privacy."

He shrugged. "Okay, you don't listen but I will."

"James!" I spun him around to face me.

"No. Let me listen. We have to get them together."

"They will, can we talk about us?"

"We can talk about us tonight. Okay." he smiled and turned around to sneak a peek into the kitchen.

I sighed and spun him around again.

_Just do it Kendall. Just ask him out. It's not that hard. He likes you anyway._

Wait I don't know if he likes me. What if he doesn't? What if when I ask him out he just rejects me?

_You'll never know if you don't ask. Now go for it._

Why am I having negative thoughts right before I'm about to ask him out?

"Are you talking to yourself?" James asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You're talking to yourself in your head aren't you?"

I blushed. "No..."

"God, you're cute." he muttered, closing the space between us.

I can't breath. He's never been this close to my face. Yeah actually he has, when he kissed my neck but his lips wasn't centimeters away from mine. He cupped my face and ran his thumb across my bottom lip. My cheeks were burning up, it was getting hot. I swallowed what was left of my saliva and licked my lips.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" he whispered.

"I-uh-I-" I couldn't stop staring at his pink and oh so kissable lips.

"If you have no plans we can spend the night together."

Okay so he does like me. I bit my lip.

"Uh-I was uh actually wondering if you would uh like to uh go out?" I asked shyly.

His eyes lit up. "You didn't reserve a place at some restaurant did you?"

I shook my head. I probably should have but I didn't even think he would have said yes.

"That's prefect! I know the cutest place!" he squeled.

How does he go from being all sexy and seductive to an adorable innocent childlike man? He removed his hand and the warmth left my face. No. Touch me again.

"Be ready at 7!" he grinned.

"Okay?"

Just then Logan passed by, shooting me a 'you're-gonna-get-laid-tonight' look. I frowned at him as he disappeared, turning a corner.

"Great. See you then," James said tapping my nose "valentine."

I blushed and he skipped back into the kitchen.

"Carlos!" he sang.

I have a date.

With James Diamond.

I happily ran into Logan's room. He was lying down on his bed.

"I thought you had to work today?" I asked, sitting down on the couch. "And when did you get a couch?"

He laughed, for the first time in 4 years. Carlos can do wonders but I didn't point that out because the second I do he's going to stop and get all depressed.

"You clearly pay more attention to James than you do to me and I don't have work because Scott stole my clients and is forcing me to 'go out'."

"That's great! You can go out with Carlos!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I told him I was working late tonight?"

"I thought you were going to move on!"

"I thought so too." he sighed.

"You're being an idiot." I told him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I sighed. "Fine. Let's talk about me! I have a date with James."

"That's great."

He obviously didn't hear what I said and if he did he didn't give a crap.

"Okay, well you stay here, being a miserable idiot while I go and act like a preteen girl who's going on her first date!"

I sighed when he didn't budge or even frown. Carlos, I hope you have something in mind. I hope you can break him out of his shell because the rest of us can't.

* * *

><p>Instead of going to work I spent the day picking out what to wear. I didn't know if I wanted to get fancy or casual. I decided to go for fancy because knowing James Diamond, he's probably going to take me somewhere fancy. I wore a dress shirt with dress pants and a tie.<p>

"Ready?" James grinned, standing at my door.

I frowned. "Thanks for knocking."

He smiled, his bearthtakingly gorgeous smile and said "let's go."

I nodded. We got into his car and he drove us to the middle of nowhere. This was the first time I have ever seen this place. He took me to a dock. It was completely isolated.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked rather calmly.

We were out of his car and randomly standing there.

He laughed. "You honestly think I'm going to kill you?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere."

"We're not in the middle of nowhere. Look ahead."

I looked ahead, over the ocean. "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Wait for it."

Nothing came. Everything was pitch black.

"Wait for it." he said again.

Just then something came zooming past us, splashing water all over us.

"That's why you didn't wear a suit." I said.

He laughed. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

"It's all good." I wiped my face and opened my eyes.

In front of me was a yacht which was adorned with lights all around. My mouth dropped.

"W-What is this?" I asked.

"Our date." he smiled, hooked his arm through mine and led us onto the boat.

"How in the world did you get a YACHT in such short notice?" I gaped.

"My friend had to repay a favor." he shrugged and led us to the top floor where we could see the ocean.

Suddenly the yacht started moving and the bottom of the boat lit up, literally causing the ocean to look beautiful as a million colors spread across it.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"The food is even prettier!" he grinned, leading me to the candle light dinner.

"Pizza?" I laughed as he pulled out the chair for me.

"With wine!" he sat down.

"I was expecting some gourmet shit." I said and dug in.

"I know you don't like fancy food plus I haven't had pizza in forever."

"How did you know?"

"When we went to the movie preview you were dying of boredom. Obviously it isn't your scene."

"Well it's not like you stayed by me to keep me entertained." I raised my eyebrow.

"You fell asleep during the movie!"

"Oh you the vengeful type huh?"

"Why would you think that?" he asked, innocently batting his eyelashes.

I laughed and finished my food.

We spent the entire night, just talking about nothing and everything. I was standing against the railing, looking out into the water when I felt James' muscular arms wrap tightly around me. I sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"Thank you for this." he whispered into my ear.

"You're the one who arranged it all." I replied, turning around to look into his gorgeous eyes.

He smiled and leaned in. "I know but if you hadn't asked me out, I wouldn't have."

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS' POV<strong>

"Do you hate me?" I asked quietly.

"I could never hate you." Logan replied.

"FINALLY! NOW ASK HIM OUT!" James yelled with joy.

"Shut up James!" I snapped.

Stupid James. Okay so he doens't hate me. I think its time I make a movie, I mean it is valentine's day. What better day to make a move of not today?

"So...What time are you getting home from work?" I asked.

"Late. Why?"

"I w-was uh just asking..."

"Um okay." he got up. "Have a good day" and walked away.

Why the fuck is he so formal all the time?

"What are you planning?" James grinned, walking in and sitting in front of me.

"Worry about where you're taking Kendall, not about my plans."

He sat there, staring at me and grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you for taking this job."

"You should already love me." I laughed, cleaning the table.

"No, seriously. I wouldn't have met Kendall if you didn't take it up."

I raised my eyebrow. "Calm down, you guys haven't even gone out yet." I put the plates into the dishwasher.

James chuckled. "You're right but I know deep down that this is something real."

I turned the dishwaher on and sighed. "I know what you mean."

"Obviously you do. You feel the exact same way about Logie."

I scowled and threw a plastic cup at him. "Don't call him that."

"Possesive much?" he laughed.

"Do you want me calling Kendall Kenny and telling him all your dirty secrets?" I smirked.

"Fine." he said flatly. "I won't call him Logie, but when you guys have sex I want all the details. _Every_ single one."

"We're not going to have sex." I muttered, blushing.

"Oh you will." he winked and strided out of the room.

Mhm, what a sight it would be to see Logan naked and hearing moans escaping his beautiful mouth.

I shook my head. _Stop it Carlos._ It's obvious he's been hurt and isn't ready to move on. I shouldn't push it.

* * *

><p>That night I waited for Logan to come home. I was falling asleep on the couch when I heard him walk into the kitchen. I paid Katie to babysit the kids at Kendall's apartment and asked Jeremy and Wanda to take leave for the night. Tonight was about me and Logan. I glanced at the clock. 11pm, I guess I could still call him my valentine. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Logan was microwaving himself some leftover rice. I guess he did eat.<p>

"Hi!" I chirped.

He jumped, almost dropping the plate that was in his hand. He looked at me and sighed, putting the plate into the microwave.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked.

"A normal man my age goes to bed later than 11pm." I quriked an eyebrow.

"They clearly don't have any responsibilities." he said as the microwave beeped, indicating that the food was ready. He opened the door, about to take his plate out.

"Hey don't eat." I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because I have a surprise." I smiled.

"I don't like surpises." he muttered.

"You'll like this one...Well, I hope you do anyway."

I held his soft hand and led up to the 4th floor balcony. I watched for his expression as he looked at the scenery in front of him. I made a tiny picnic with candles surrounding the edges of the balcony. He was surprised but his eyes lit up a lttle.

"So you like it?" I asked eagerly.

"But what's this for?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the blanket that was full of food.

I wanted to say uh it's a date and it's valentine's day.

"It's my way of apologizing for snapping at you." I said instead.

"Well if this is how you apologize, yell at me all you want."

He likes it. I smiled goofily as my heart did a little happy dance.

"What?" he asked, looking at me.

"Nothing. I-I'm just glad that you like it." I blushed.

He smiled crookedly and my heart stopped. _He smiled._ He knows how to _smile._ And what a beautiful smile it is.

"So are we going to eat or what?" he asked, sitting down.

I laughed, I guess he was hungry. I took a seat next to him. We, well _he_ ate in silence while I watched him.

"What really was the purpose of this romantic evening?" Logan asked in between bites of his croissant.

I looked down at my barely touched food. "Because it's valentine's day."

"I'm your valetine?" he froze.

I looked into his big brown eyes and nodded. "But only if you want to be."

"I've never been or had a valentine before." he muttered quietly.

"I guess I'm your first then." I beamed.

He droppped the croissant, got up and stared out at the view in front of his balcony.

"Logie?" I questioned, getting up and starting to wrap my arms around him.

But the second my hands touched his biceps , which were stone hard, tensed up and I dropped my hands.

"Are you okay Logie?" I asked.

"D-Don't call me that." he forced out.

That was the first time his voice had no strength or security. That showed me that he was in fact human and capable of having human emotion.

"Why not?" I leaned in lcloser, my chest brushing up against his back.

"Stop Carlos." his voice was regaining a bit of it's strength back.

"You can talk to me." I coaxed softly.

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

He whipped his head around. Our lips were inches apart but he didn't seem to notice.

"No! You don't understand!" he snapped.

"Then make me understand." I whispered, inching closer, causing our lips to be dangerously close.

He blushed. "Carlos, stop." he backed away, bumping into the rail of the balcony and making the candles drop onto his front lawn.

"Oh shit." He muttered. "The house is going to catch on fire."

I leaned into him, looking over his shoulder, my body against his stiff one. I felt him stop breathing and I looked at the candle.

"The flame blew out. Nothing to worry about." I slowly backed away from him but not completely, only enough that our noses were touching.

I looked down at his pink lips that were dying to be kissed and leaned in. Our lips brushed against each other, sending an electricty shot through me but he pushed me away.

"I though I was ready but I'm not. I'm sorry Carlos." he said hastly than ran into the house.

Okay, well me trying to make a move didn't help. I sadly blew out the candles and cleaned up the picnic. Losing my appetite and feeling depressed I headed to bed. I was snuggly tucked in when Logan softly knocked on the door.

"Carlos?"

I groaned. I didn't want to get up but I removed the blanket and opened the door. Logan was awkwardly standing there, hands shoved into his pockets and staring down at his feet. God, he was cute.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I uh yes. I just wanted to ask if you would wait for me."

"What? Where are you going?"

"No that's not what I meant." he still wouldn't look at me. "I-I mean I would appreciate it if you wait until I'm ready."

My lips immdetiately formed a smile. I liked the shy Logan. I lifted his chin with my thumb and looked into his tear filled eyes.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." I whispered and softly kissed his forehead.

"Thank you."

I removed my hand and lips and looked at him. "You need to stop being so formal."

"I-I was raised like that..." he blushed.

I laughed and tilted my head towards my bed. "Come sleep with me."

His eyes widened. "I just told you I'm not ready."

"We're not going to do anything." I took his hands in mine. "We're just going to sleep."

"I-Don't know..." he started to say.

"It's alright but it won't be the last time I ask you." I winked and tried to remove my hands from his grip but he wouldn't let go.

I pulled him into the room and closed the door.

"One night won't kill you." I whispered and crawled into bed.

He bit his lip and crawled in after me. I pulled the blanket over us and he nuzzled in the crook of my neck.

"You smell so good." he whispered, drifting off to sleep.

I smiled into his hair and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>i like this because kames AND cargan is finally being developed. sorry it took so long and sorry because it will probably be the last. lol. i am going to die before this tour is over possibly before i even think about writing the next chapter to this. <em>


	15. Chapter 15

****lol so i obviously lied because i thought "i cant die before i finish this story omg".

_Really, i apologize for offending you and stereotyping. _(im talking about the person's name...not like saying really. anyway enjoy the chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS' POV<strong>

I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes to a gorgeous sight in front of me. Logan was sleeping soundlessly. I actually expected him to be a snorer. He looked so peaceful, so serene. His bare chest slowly rose and went down as he inhaled and exhaled. His _bare_ chest. I wanted to throw the blanket off and see the rest of his body but my arm wouldn't budge. Instead I stroked his cheek with my forefinger which caused him to smile. A tiny dimple was now prominent on his cheek.

_Your smile, I could die for._

I watched his angelic face for 10 minutes before he woke up. His eyes opened and looked into mine.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Morning." he mumbled, stretching his arms and sitting up. "Thanks for last night."

"You don't have to thank me." I said staring at his bare back.

It was muscular and I just wanted to touch it.

"Yes, I do. I had the best sleep I've ever had in years."

I sat up, wanting to wrap my arms around him but he got up before I got the chance. He went into the bathroom and came out a couple of minutes later. I stopped breathing. His biceps were huge, and his abs. _Oh my god. _His 8 pack _abs_. How does a doctor have a body like his.

"C-Can I touch?" I muttered, not taking my eyes off of his body.

"What?" he asked.

"I-I- oh my god." I drooled.

"Stop looking at me like that." he grabbed his shirt and put it on.

I frowned and looked at his face. He was blushing.

"Hey I was wondering..." I started to say but before I could finish he was already out of the room.

I guess getting him to move on was going to be harder than I thought. I went into the bathroom and did my business then I went to the kitchen where I found a frozen and even paler Logan.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't budge. In fact his face got even more pale, if that's even a possibility.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped and his eyes widened. "M-My parents a-are h-here."

"So what's wrong with you-"

"How's it going love birds?" James grinned, walking hand in hand with a blushing Kendall.

"What's wrong with Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Mom...Dad...Here." he said.

James and I looked at him.

"Did Logan fail to formulate a sentence?" James laughed.

I took the nearest thing in my reach, which was a pack of hard mints, and threw it at his pretty face. But fortunately for him he ducked.

"Oh no." Kendall said, letting go of James' hand and walking over to Logan.

"I'm sure his parents aren't as bad as mine. So what's the big deal." James shrugged.

Yeah, I wanted to know too. Why was he so bent out of shape for?

"I no longer have a career." Logan said numbly.

"Wait what? Why?" I asked.

He just stood there. I was afraid he was going to collapse.

"He had a condition he had to fulfill which he didn't." Kendall explained for us.

"Which would be?" I asked.

"If he doesn't move on by the next time they see him he's no longer allowed to work at the hospital."

"I don't get. You can move on, with Carlos." James said.

"It's not that simple." Logan sighed. "Kendall what am I going to do? My mom's going to fire me."

"No she's not. I'll pretend to be your boyfriend." I offered.

Logan shook his head. "No. I can't and I told you I'm not ready."

"We're going to be acting, it's not going to be anything real." I told him.

"I-"

"You guys are such children." James rolled his eyes, cutting Logan off.

Children.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled, grabbed Kendall's hand and my keys and ran to the driveway.

We got into the car and I started to drive.

"Where are we going?" Kendall frowned.

"To your apartement. I forgot Laila had school today! Shit!"

"Oh damn. Katie's also late."

Kendall gave me the directions to his place and I got there as fast as I could.

"Katie!" I yelled.

An annoyed Katie emerged from the bedroom with a crying Conner in her hands. Laila stomped after her.

"Carlos! I have school!" Laila snapped as Katie handed Conner over to me.

"I know. I'll take you. Katie, Kendall get dressed." I told them.

"I already am." Katie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Katie." I sighed. "It won't happen again."

"You bet it won't because that's the last time I baby sit for you."

Kendall went into his room and came out a couple of minutes later. I drove Kendall to work, Laila and Katie to school and went back to the house with Conner. I walked into the living room and saw Logan's parents. I expected them to be all high class with their expensive clothes and expensive cars but they came in a Honda and they were dressed like normal parents you would see on the streets. Logan was awkwardly sitting on the solo couch, about ready to commit suicide. I smiled, he looked so cute. I walked into their view.

"Hi Mr and Mrs. Mitchell." I smiled.

"Oh? Hello young man." Mrs. Mitchell smiled. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Carlos." I nodded shaking Mr. Mitchell's hand.

"He hired you to be a nanny?" Mr. Mitchell questioned with his eyerows raised.

"Tell me your father is wrong." Mrs. Mitchell told her son.

Logan gulped and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I uh..." he rubbed his neck, turning a shade of red as his eyes met mine.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to strip you of your medical license." Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Mom! You can't!" he whined.

"Yes I can. Technically you're not even done med school. They just hired you because I told them too."

"Dad!" Logan panicked, looking at his dad for help but his dad just shrugged.

"It's time you move on Logan and start loving your kids."

"Hhm." Logan grunted, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a child.

I laughed and shook my head. They all looked up and I wiped the smile off my face. I couldn't help it, Logan was too adorable behaving anything other than an adult.

"What's so funny?" Logan muttered.

"I think it's time to tell your parents the truth." I said.

"What?" his eyes shot up.

"This should be interesting." Mr. Mitchell laughed wholeheartedly.

"I"m not Laila or Conner's nanny." I said avoiding eye contact with Logan.

I knew if I looked at him he would give me the look of death and I would cower.

"I'm his boyfriend." I smiled.

Logan choked, probably on his own saliva.

"Is that right?" Mrs. Mitchell asked him.

"Y-Yeah, bu-but I, we h-have to talk!" he grabbed my arm.

"Whoa! Wait Conner's in my hands!" I said, stumbling backwards.

"Give me my precious grandon." Mrs. Mitchell cooed at the baby, taking him from my arms.

Logan literally dragged me to the backyard, almost choking me to death.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "Are you trying to kill me before we even get together?" I coughed.

"Why did you lie to my parents?" He snapped.

"It doesn't have to be a lie." I softly whispered, leaning into his body.

"Carlos." he sighed pushing me away. "I told you I'm not ready."

I swung my head back. "Fine I won't do anything irrational like kiss you or anything but were you really risking your career over something that can be easily avoided?"

"I don't like lying to my parents."

"That's understandable but we don't have to act like a couple right? All we had to do was tell them that we're together."

"I guess you're right." he sighed.

Well so much for getting closer, physically. I guess that's never going to happen.

Mrs. Mitchell opened the door with a crying Conner in her arms.

"He won't stop calling for daddy!" she said handing him over to Logan.

Logan's eyes widened as he stared at the wailing boy. Wow, he has major issues with the parents of this kid. Logan awkwardly extended his arms.

This should be fun to see.

"Me want daddy!" Conner shrieked.

"Here! There's daddy!" Mrs. Mitchell said, trying to calm him down.

"No! Me want Cawlos daddy!" he shrieked louder, the noise piercing through our ears.

I took him from Mrs. Mitchell's arm. "He's hungry. I'm sorry." I apologized.

The second Conner was in my arms he went quiet. He buried his head into my elbow.

"How long have you two been together?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

I looked up and Logan was staring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"A couple of months now." I nodded.

"Wow and Conner became attachted to you so soon?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I hungwey." Conner pouted.

"I guess." I shrugged. "If you would excuse me." I smiled politely and went into the kitchen to feed the hazel eyed boy.

"Do you love my boy?" Logan's bald father asked, sitting down at the island.

I gave Conner a bowl of cereal and I knew he was going to make a mess but my gaze traveled to Logan. His mom was talking to him but he wasn't listening. He slowly looked up, as if he realized I was staring and our eyes met. He cracked a tiny smile which made my heart glow and my lips to form a grin. We stared at each other for a couple of intense seconds, not letting our gazes fall.

_Why won't you let me in Logie?_ I asked with my eyes.

He blinked causing our eye contact to lose any form of intimacy it could have had and looked away. Did he just understand what I was trying to say?

"Do you love my boy?" Mr. Mitchell asked again.

He did things to me. Things I couldn't explain, things that made me giddy and happy inside. That's what love was like right? When seeing someone's face just lights up your entire day, no matter what mood you're in. When you want to wake up next to the person for the rest of your life. After this morning, god sure as hell knows Logan is the only person I want to wake up too. His dimple is the first thing I want to see.

"More than he will ever know." I said, answering Mr. Mitchell's question.

_*CRASH*_ Conner dropped the plastic bowl that was still half full.

"I'm sowwy." he pouted.

I rubbed his bald head. "It's okay big guy."

"I'm glad Logan finally found someone who truly cares about him." Mr. Mitchell said, patting me on the back.

"Me too." I answered as he walked out of the kitchen.

I grabbed a piece of cloth and bent down to clean the mess. Why are Logan's parents so presistant on him getting involved with someone? And why is Logan hiding everything he secretly wants to spill out. I cleaned up the mess and looked at Conner.

"What's the story behind your daddy's hurt eyes?" I asked him.

"Daddy huwt?" he frowned.

I laughed. "No, daddy isn't hurt." I said, fully aware that he was referring to me and not Logan.

I kissed him on the cheek and took him upstairs to give him a bath.

* * *

><p>That night I was falling asleep when suddenly the lights burned my eyes.<p>

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"Calm down." It was Logan.

I frowned, covering my head with the blanket. A couple of seconds later the lights were off and his naked arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Mom's going to be suspicious when she wakes up tomorrow and sees us not sleeping in the same bed. Plus, I sleep the best when it's in your arms."

A smile broke out on my face. So he did like me.

"Do I get a good night kiss?" I asked, leaning my face towards his.

"You absolutely do not!" he said but I could tell that he was smiling.

"You should smile more often." I said softly.

"I have no reason to." he said quietly yet so sadly.

"Don't let one bad relationship ruin you Logie."

"Two." he said so quietly I barely heard him.

Two? No wonder he's so damaged.

I leaned in as close as I could and hugged him tightly, our chests rubbing against each other. He was stiff for a couple of seconds but then he let himself go and bury his head in my chest, nuzzling in as close as he could.

"Good night." I whispered.

"Good night Carlos."

He doesn't have to let me in, he doesn't have to tell me why he's so messed up, as long as he's in my arms like this forever, nothing else matters.


	16. Chapter 16

****_i was supposed to update this a couple of days ago but my laptop was being a dumbass. _

_this is my first attempt at smut. and it is horrible._

_lol enjoy it because it will probably be the last time i try to write one._

* * *

><p><strong>KENDALL'S POV<strong>

"Stop! James!" I giggled, pushing him away.

"Aw, don't act like Logan now." he laughed as he nibbled on my neck.

We were in the supply closet of the coffee shop. I was supposed to be stacking boxes, as usual when the place is dead but James wasn't allowing me, he was distracting me to no end.

"Jamie! Stop. I'm going to get fired." I attempted to pushing him away again.

"That's good. You need a better job!"

"This is the only place that would hire me. I can't get fired. I'm kind of saving up for college."

"Ou, you can be my assistant!" he grinned.

"Are you serious? When do you start shooting anyway?"

"Tomorrow. Be my personal assistant." he whispered.

"You don't need an assistant."

"Yes I do, my boss recommended me one. He said my assistant should be tall with blond hair, ugly eyebrows, gorgeous eyes, and a breathtaking smile."

I laughed. "What else did he recommend?"

"That I get a daily dose of his sexy ass." he smirked as he grabbed onto my ass.

"Mr. Spielberg sounds like a perv."

"Shhh." he whispered, his hot breath on the back of my neck.

A chill ran down my spine.

"When do you get off?"

"Late. In about 5 hours or so."

"I can't wait until then."

"So you're like your boss?" I joked.

"I'm worse than my boss." he chuckled.

Oh Jesus.

"Let's go." he bit my ear.

"G-go where?"

"Back to my apartment." he said seductively.

I felt my pants tightening.

"James, I have to work."

"Just this one time." he ran his hands under my shirt and felt up my chest.

"James I-_ahh!_" I yelled.

He pinched my nipples.

"They're hard, meaning you want to do it just as badly as I do. Your boss won't find out."

"He won't find out that I'm gone when I'm supposed to be stacking boxes?" I raised my eyebrows. "He would have to be pretty stupid."

"Kenny!" he groaned into my neck.

"James, I need to work. Seriously."

"Really?" he removed his hands and backed away from me.

He smiled lopsidedly and slowly started removing his shirt.

"James! Don't!" I won't be able to live.

Instead of listening he just winked at me and kept lifting his shirt up higher and higher, slowing exposing his v-line.

_Oh god._

The more he lifted the more my mouth started to water until finally he was shirtless. His abs were perfectly ripped and his chest and shoulders were broad. His body was perfect, he was perfect. He was absolutely flawless. He ran his hands down to his pants and started to unbuckle it.

"J-James, s-stop." I said but I was eagerly waiting for his pants to come off.

"I can't stop now." he said.

I looked into his lust filled eyes and he licked his lips while smirking slightly. I had a full on erection now. I grabbed James' waist and pulled him in, crashing my lips onto his beautifully soft ones. He kissed more deeply, pressing his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth slightly, letting him explore my mouth. I ran my hand all over his body as he felt up my chest while we played tonsil hockey, fighting for dominance. I flicked his tongue, making him moan and me win over his mouth. We breathlessly pulled apart and he ripped my shirt off. He looked at my bare chest and smirked.

"What's so amusing?" I panted.

"Oh nothing, you have a beautiful body." he said and kissed my nipple.

"James!" I breathed.

He stuck his hand into my pants and unbuckled my belt with his free one while he kept his lips and tongue on my chest, licking and kissing. Before I knew it both my pants and boxers were off and James was kissing his way down to my dick.

"Wow. You're big." he complimented.

I blushed, biting my lip.

He slowly stroked my cock teasingly.

"Fuck James! Don't fucking tease me." I yelled.

He laughed and kissed the tip.

_Oh my god._

He flicked the tip, making me lose complete control of my balance. I fell backwards onto a bunch of boxes.

"Even better." James smirked.

This time he took me in completely. He slowly started to suck. And by slowly I mean slowly. It was driving me crazy, his warms lips on me with my dick brushing against his tongue.

"FUCK JAMES! FASTER!" I yelled out in pleasure.

He listened, going faster and faster.

"Oh god. I-I'm g-g-gonna c-c-ome." I breathed out.

But just as I was about to he removed my dick from his mouth.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Don't come yet. I want to see your face when you do." he takes my cock in his hand and starts pumping.

The faster he goes the faster it sends me on edge.

"J-James. Oh my g-_ahhh._" I orgasmed, spilling my load all over James' bare chest.

He took some off of his chest with his fingers and licked it off.

"Mhm, you taste good." he smirked.

I was breathing heavily with my head spinning. I have never gotten a blowjob that good. James' mouth was heaven.

"You're a beautiful sight when you can't breathe." James whispered.

I looked up at him and grinned. "I can't wait to see your face when you can't breathe."

He stood up and I got on my knees. I undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

"Your turn my friend." I said to James' pretty big cock.

James laughed. "Do me good baby."

"I plan on it." I winked.

I ran my tongue over his tip, making him moan. Oh how I loved that sound. I circled his tip with my tongue, making sure I teased him.

"DON'T TEASE ME!" He yelled.

I laughed and continued teasing him, adding my fingers to stroke him.

"Oh god. Kendall." he moaned loudly. "Just suck me!"

I did as I was told and took his big cock into my mouth. I started sucking.

"Fuck! Kendall! Faster!"

I went faster, gagging the first time but eventually getting used to it. I sucked as fast as I could.

"Kendall, I'm g-gonna- Oh my god."

The second I felt him coming close to his orgasm I slowed down, taking my mouth off and kissing his tip. He moaned out my name as he came all over my face. I licked his semen from my lips.

"Kendall." he said, trying to regulate his breathing.

His bare chest rising and falling with each heavy breath he took. I climbed on top of him and kissed his hard rock abs. He cupped my face and brought it to his.

"You taste amazing." I said softly.

He roughly pressed his lips against mine and kissed me passionately. Suddenly the door opened and in came my raging boss.

"You are fired!" he yelled, covering his eyes from looking at us. "Leave immediately!" he slammed the door on his way out.

"I'm sorry." James apologized when he was finally able to breathe properly.

"It was worth it." I smiled.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed we headed to Logan's.<p>

"What are you guys doing home?" Carlos asked, confused.

"I got fired." I said bluntly.

"For what?" he laughed then looked from James to me. "Nice going James. Forcing your boyfriend to have s-e-x at his work. Smart."

I blushed and Carlos laughed.

"What's sex?" Laila asked, looking up at Carlos.

Carlos eyes widened. "It's a game that adults play..."

"Then why did Kendall get fired if it's a game?" she questioned.

"Uh..." he looked at us for help but James just laughed.

"You're beautiful." I whispered, watching James beam.

"You're even more beautiful." he whispered back, planting a soft peck on my lips.

"It's an illegal game. That's why." Carlos finally answered Laila's question.

"We didn't finish our illegal game." James winked at me.

"If it's illegal, you are not allowed to do it." Laila frowned at us.

"She knows what illegal is but not what sex is. Thank god." Carlos let out a sigh.

He picked Laila up and spun her around, causing her to laugh.

"James is a bad boy. He likes to do illegal things." Carlos frowned at his friend.

"No, James is a good boy!" Laila argued.

Carlos raised his eyebrows. "Okay, let's leave the two good boys alone, shall we?"

Carlos carried her out into the backyard. The second they were out of sight James grabbed my waist and leaned into my body.

He gave me a heated kiss. "I really am sorry about getting you fired."

"Well, you're going to have to make up for it." I smirked against his lips.

"I accept that challenge." he grinned.

He grabbed my hand and pushed us into a guest bedroom. Before I even had the chance to take my clothes off James was already naked and waiting in bed.

"How did you take your clothes off so fast?" I asked.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

I pulled my shirt off and climbed on top of him, kissing him lightly. He frantically undid my pants and rolled me over. He straddled my hips.

"Fuck James. I want you in me." I said desperately.

"But I don't have a condom, or lube." he said.

"I don't care."

He smirked. "That's cool with me."

He got off of me, letting me roll face down on the bed. He softly kissed my butt cheek then bit it, hard.

"Ugh, James!" I moaned.

He started putting his dick into my hole, taking his sweet time.

"FUCK JAMES! JUST DO IT!" I screamed.

And in just one thrust he was in me.

"Fuck!" I moaned.

He thrust in and out, gripping onto my hips.

"Fuck James! Fuck me!" I yelled.

"Gladly." he panted.

He rode me, long and hard, going faster with each thrust.

"Fuck! Yes!"

"Uncle Jamie?" we heard a tiny cry.

"Is that what sex is?" we heard Laila scream.

"Oh crap!" James yelled, pulling the blanket over us.

I rolled over and faced the two kids. Conner was terrified and Laila looked amused with her eyes bulging out of her face.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!" Carlos stormed into the room.

I turned bright red. Can I hide.

"Uncle Jamie was huwting Uncle Kendoll." Conner cried.

"Shh. No, he wasn't." Carlos picked Conner up, trying to calm him.

"Yes he was! I no like Uncle Jamie!" he screamed.

"Is that what sex is?" Laila screamed again.

"Laila! Go watch ICarly!" Carlos frowned at her.

The little girl pouted and stormed out of the room.

"Jamie, tell Conner you weren't hurting Kendall." Carlos snapped flatly.

James laughed nervously. "I wasn't hurting Uncle Kendall. We were playing a game."

"You lying." Conner frowned.

"No, he's not lying. He wasn't hurting me okay big guy." I reassured him.

"Aw you shuw?" he asked me.

"Positive. Jamie would never hurt me." I smiled.

"Okay." Conner smiled wiping his tears away.

Carlos put Conner down and told him to go watch ICarly. Conner happily walked out the room.

"Seriously?" Carlos yelled.

"We're sorry!" James yelled.

I pulled the blanket over my head, hiding the embarrassment on my face.

"Two innocent kids just witnessed you two having sex!" Carlos snapped.

"WE'RE SORRY!" James yelled again, this time louder.

"Next time please use a room that _isn't_ on the first floor! Or that isn't in this house!" Carlos yelled and slammed the door shut.

They're kids. They won't remember that. Right? I groaned.

"It's alright. They'll forget about it." James said, removing the blanket from over my head.

"We just scarred them for life!" I said.

"Yeah..."

We laid in silence for a couple of seconds.

"So no more sex?" he asked.

"Not right now. I can't get their faces out of my head."

"Me neither." James agreed.

We both got out of bed and got dressed.

"Next time, my apartment." James told me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We'll you're going to have to wait a long time because after that." I shook my head.

I don't think I can ever have sex again without their faces popping up into my head. I would have been traumatized.

"Don't worry. One night with me and you will forget everything else." he whispered into my ear.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked.

He pushed me up against the wall. "Oh yeah." he winked.

He kissed me softly, pushing his body against mine. I kissed him back, biting on his bottom lip. I felt his erection against mine and laughed.

"Let's take the 4th floor." he whispered into my mouth.

"Let's." I agreed.

He grabbed my hand and we ran up to the 4th floor, picking a random room.

* * *

><p><em>and that is why i dont write smut. but hey at least i tried. lol.<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_kjhasjkdhfd, you guys are too sweet but that smut sucked balls. _

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS' POV<strong>

"I have planned a romantic getaway weekend for the two of you." Mrs. Mitchell announced at the dinner table, looking at Logan and me.

It was Thursday night and we were having pizza because I was too lazy to cook and I didn't let Mrs. Mitchell into the kitchen. I liked the Mitchells. They were down to earth and loving, not like those annoying snobby rich assholes.

"What?" Logan choked on his steak.

YES! Alone time with Logan. I loved his parents even more.

"For when?" I asked trying not to sound too excited.

"This weekend." Replied Mr. Mitchell.

"The entire weekend?" Logan frowned.

"Yes."

"That is freaking perfect!" grinned James winking at me.

"I can't the entire weekend. Who's going to take care of the kids?" I said ignoring the eye roll that was about to come from James.

As much as I wanted to go away I don't think I could spend an entire weekend without Laila and Conner. They've practically become my life. Plus, I've gotten used to Conner's annoying cries in the middle fo the night. It's going to be weird not hearing it.

"Yeah, and I have work." said Logan.

Another reason not to go. Logan still wants to hide in his shell and not be with me.

"You have the weekend off." Mrs. Mitchell told him.

"And James and I will take care of Laila and Conner." smiled Kendall.

"But Conner's only quiet in my arms." I protested.

"Nope. He's quiet in my arms too." James said.

"And mine." grinned Kendall.

"Mom, we both can't go." Logan said lamely.

"Wow. You are terrible at excuses." James shook his head.

"You two are going and that is final." Mrs. Mitchell said sternly.

"We will go." I said getting up and walking behind Logan's chair.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

This is the perfecty opportunity. He cannot reject me in front of his parents. I put my arms around him. James and Kendall were grinning like idiots watching me. Logan stiffened under my touch.

"What's your condition?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"That the kids go with us. Logie and I never get to spend time like a family." I said.

A tiny smile came across Mr. Mitchell's face.

"Are you kidding?" James asked.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, don't you think Joanna?" Mr. Mitchell asked wife.

Her smile was huge. "I think it's an amazing idea!"

"Great." I quickly gave a kiss to Logan's cheek and watched him turn red.

"Carlos and I have things to discuss." Logan laughed nervously.

Before I knew what was happening I was being dragged out to the backyard.

"What was that?" he yelled.

"Uh, it was-"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

That hurt more than it should have. "Ouch."

"Fuck. That's not what I meant Carlos. I told you I'm not ready." he rubbed his temple.

"It's fine. That's all you had to say. Don't worry, I'm not going to try to make you move on." I quietly said and started walking back into the house, staring down at the grass.

I guess if he doesn't really like me I should just leave him alone. I mean I can't force him into a relationship. I can't force him to like me. I sighed sadly, bumping into someone. I looked up. It was Logan.

"Look Carlos. I like you. I already told you that but I'm honestly not ready. I've been hurt Carlos, more than once and it's not a good feeling. I'm not ready to open up to anyone. I'm- I'm-" he looked up into my eyes. "I guess I'm scared...The last person left me. I-I just don't want to open up and fall in love only to have the person leave."

Finally, I get something. He looked so fragile, so hurt. I wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. I walked closer and cupped his face. His eyes widened but I paid no attention. I brought my lips to his and kissed him gently. He stood there, frozen, not moving a muscle. His lips were so soft, I wanted to kiss him all day but considering he wasn't returning the favor I pulled apart.

"What was that?" he asked staring down at my lips, his face as red as a tomato.

"You're adorable." I asnwered simply.

"You shouldn't have done that." he removed my hands from his face and started walking away.

I am not letting you go, not after that confession you just made. I grabbed his hand and spun him around. I pulled him into me.

"Logan." I said softly.

He didn't move, keeping his eyes on our chests that were rubbed against each other.

"Logan look at me."

He shook his head. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head, looking straight into his beautiful brown eyes, keeping my free hand around his waist so he doesn't try to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered.

A tear escaped his eye.

"How do I know that?" he asked.

"Because I like you, a lot. I have no intention of hurting you or leaving you. I _want _to be with you."

He was crying now, the tears slowly streaming down his face but he didn't bother wiping them away. I removed my arms from around him and softly wiped his tears away.

"I want to love you." I whispered gently.

"Carlos-"

"Shh. Let's just try this weekend out okay. And it's going to be with the kids so I'm not going to try anything."

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

I chuckled and kissed his forhead. "You're you, that's why."

"FINALLY!" James yelled, walking toward us with Kendall in tow, who was holding a crying Conner.

"I thought you said Conner is quiet when he's in your arms?" I raised my eyebrows at Kendall who was now handing the 4 year old to me.

"Yeah well...I didn't know he hated me." Kendall shrugged.

James laughed and hugged his boyfriend. "Oh babe. Who can hate you?"

"Clearly Conner." he pouted.

I laughed and looked at the baby boy. "Do you hate Uncle Kendoll?"

"No." Conner shrugged. "I love Uncle Kendoll."

"There you go. Now everyone loves you." I told Kendall.

"Me hungwy." Conner pouted.

I looked at Logan. "Do you mind feeding him?" I asked.

His eyes widned. "Yes I do." he said and ran into the house.

I sighed.

"Don't worry, your plan to get them closer together this weekend is going to work." Kendall winked.

"I hope." I walked into the kitchen, leaving the two grown men who were practically sucking each other's faces off now.

I put Conner in his chair and raised my eyebrows at him. "You should be sleeping."

"Sowwy daddy. I just hungwy." he sticks out his bottom lip.

"I'm hungry too!" exclamied Laila who had just walzted inside.

"What are you doing up?" I scoweled.

She shrugged and sat on her chair. "I'm hungry." she repeated.

"I fed you 2 hours ago!"

"What are you two trying to pull?" Mr. Mitchell frowned at the little girl.

"Nothing grandpa." she looked down at her shoes.

"Go to sleep, you have school." he told her.

"Okay."

"Take your brother too."

I put Conner down and Laila held his hand, the two walking back into their room.

"I should have fed them." I said.

"Nah, whatever you make them they won't eat it. They'll just aks for ice cream and when you try to compromise they throw a tantrum forcing you to give them ice cream."

I laughed. "They're smart."

"Just like their father."

"Just like their father." I agreed.

"Come with me to the backyard." he mentioned walking outside.

I nodded and followed. We sat down on the patio.

"I like what you're doing." he said.

"What? What am I doing?"

"Getting Logan to move on from his heartbreak."

"Well, that's what boyfriends do."

He laughed. "Joanna and I know you're not his boyfriend. We know you're the nanny."

"Busted." I bit my lip.

"We don't mind that you lied to us. We're actually glad because this little scheme is getting him to open up to you. It's helping him come to terms with the fact that his past is over and there is a future awaiting him. That future being you and his kids."

"Wow. Thanks for believing that I have a future with him."

"With the way you two look at each other, if you don't have a future I will give up eating. Mark my words."

"And he sure loves his food." Mrs. Mitchell said, appearing out of nowhere.

"You guys aren't mad that we lied?" I didn't want to get on their bad side even if Mr. Mitchell said he didn't mind.

"Of course not. We're actually glad because with us in the picture he's forced to act all lovey dovey with you, meaning he gets closer to you." Mrs. Mitchell explained. "But I don't understand why you want to take the kids. It's obvious you wanted to be alone with him."

I took a deep breath. "Considering my lie is out...I want to take Laila and Conner in hope of Logan becoming closer to them. He's so distant, I want them to be a family."

They both smiled.

"I was hoping that would be your answer." Mrs. Mitchell grinned.

"Carlos?" Logan questioned from the door.

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing talking to my parents?" he frowned.

I can't tell him that his parents know because then he's going to stop 'acting' and we're going to go back to square one. Oh god. Why am I lying to everyone?

"Just asking them where we're going tomorrow." I shrugged.

"To our beach house." Logan said.

"I know." I lied again. "Your parents told me."

"Okay, well let's go to bed then." he said.

I looked at his parents.

"Unless you want to sit here and talk to them some more."

His mom nodded at me. I don't know what that nod meant but I took it as my escape.

"Let's go. I'm pretty tired anyway. Goodnight Mr. Mrs Mitchell." I said and walked into the house.

"What were you really talking about?" Logan asked.

"About the beach house." I intertwined my hands in his but he snatched his hand away.

I sighed and we silently walked up to my room. We slept in my bed every single night since valentine's day. It felt nice and comforting, except for the fact that he would get up ealier then me. The second we got there he ripped his shirt off and crawled into bed.

"Do you have a problem with your body?" I asked as I went through my drawers, looking for my sweats.

"No."

"Then why do you immediately take your shirt off then jump into bed and cover it with the blanket?"

He shrugged. "I don't know..."

I raised my eyebrows. "Alright. Have you seen my sweats? I can't find them."

"No."

I frowned. Where the hell were they? Instead of wearing my favorite comfy sweats I changed into my shorts turning off the light and getting into bed. The second I got into bed Logan immediately put his arms around me.

"Now why can't you do that when we're not in bed?" I asked.

"Give me time." he said simply, nuzzling into my neck.

"You have all the time in the world." I whispered into the darkness.

"Thank you, goodnight."

"Night dimples."

He tensed up. "Don't call me that."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Night Logie."

"That too."

"Shut up and go to sleep." I joked.

He laughed. My heart skipped a beat. His laugh was beautiful.

"Goodnight Carlitos."

I smiled into his hear and kissed it. "Goodnight beautiful."

* * *

><p><em>originally<em>_ the kids weren't supposed to go. they were supposed to have an alone getaway but i need logan to start interacting with his kids._

_AND FINALLY. CARGAN IS GOING SOMEWHERE. AHHH YOU SHOULD ALL LOVE MEEEE. :D_


	18. Chapter 18

Nicogol1995, _im flattered that this is your first review. omg._

Sum1cooler, _of course. everyone supports cargan ;)_

_akjsdhfjkas thank you guys soo much for the reviews._

_that was the most reviews ive ever gotten on a chapter. ajsdgfjahsd_

_but you guys were so excited for this chapter and this chapter isnt that great :(_

_im sorry._

_and im sorry for the long wait! :/_

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN'S POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to my side. I looked at the tanned man who was sleeping noisily next to me. I didn't expect him to be a snorer but he was one, and very loud not to mention. He was laying face down with his arms under the pillow and with the sheets tangled around his legs from his waist down. He was shirtless, his bare back exposed. I don't know why I did this but I gently ran my forefinger down his back which caused a little smile to form on his lips.

"Morning." he mumbled as his eyes fluttered open.

I immediately removed my finger from off his body and sat up. I want to be with him, god knows I do but I just can't wrap my head around the fact that he wants to be with me for me and not for my money.

Suddenly his arms were around me, his naked chest against my bare back. I removed his arms and was about to leave when he pulled me back in, this time keeping a firm grip.

"Are you excited for this weekend?" he whispered into my ear.

_Yes, more than you could imagine._

"No." I lied.

"Don't lie." he chuckled.

"I'm not." I blushed.

He laughed and softly kissed my cheeck. I blushed even more, this time leaving his embrace and walking into the bathroom.

I closed the door and started brushing my teeth. An entire week with Carlos...and the kids. Carlos was trying to get me to bond with the kids but am I ready for that? I'm not so sure.

"Why are you taking so long?" Carlos whined knocking on the door.

I shook my head laughing and spat the toothpaste out of my mouth. I rinsed my mouth clean, washed my face and opened the door. Carlos' face was inches away from mine. I stopped breathing.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

I wanted to say yes. I wanted his gorgeous pink lips on mine but instead I shook my head.

"That's cool because I have the entire weekend alone with you." he winked pushing past me, his naked chest rubbing against mine.

"What happened to you won't try anything?" I asked.

"A guy can change his mind." he winked and closed the door in my face.

I don't know if I was anticipating the moment or dreading it. Sure I wanted to spend the weekend with Carlos but including the kids? That was unnecessary and uncalled for. I put a shirt on and walked into the kitchen to find my mom making breakfast.

"Morning." I said.

"Good morning!" Kendall, James, mom, and dad all said in unison.

I did not notice they were there. I walked over to the island and took a seat next to Kendall.

"You excited?" he winked.

"I'm excited to not seeing you and James stuffing your tongues down each other's throats." I rolled my eyes.

"You're only jealous because you want Carlos' tongue down your throat." grinned James.

"No..." I muttered, the heat rising in my neck and cheeks.

"Aw, aren't you a cutie when you blush." James teased.

"Shut up." I muttered, the blush increasing.

"My Hortense hasn't blushed since he was 18." gushed mom.

And now the blush was gone. I don't like being reminded of my teenage years especially when it involves _them._

"Hortense? Your name's Hortense?" James asked laughing.

"No my name is Logan." I frowned.

My mom wanted to name me Hortense but my dad doesn't like it so much so they decided to name me Logan. Hortense is my middle name now.

"C'mon now, don't be mean." Kendall told his boyfriend.

"Please." James snorted. "You are dying to laugh."

"What are you dying to laugh about?" Carlos asked walking in with Laila and Conner.

"That Logan's real name is Hortense." James laughed.

"Your name's Hortense?" Carlos asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"No! My middle name is Hortense. My name is Logan." I sighed.

"It's cute." Carlos grinned.

I bit my lip and felt the blush coming back.

He handed Conner over to my dad and made cereal for Laila while she patiently waited for her breakfast.

"Isn't it a little too early to be going now?" Kendall asked.

"What?" Carlos asked. "It's Friday."

"Yeah..."

"Laila has school." Carlos frowned and placed the bowl in front of her. "We're not going anywhere until she goes to school."

"Look at Carlos being all responsible and stuff." Kendall smirked.

"Which is rare." James teased.

"James don't you have to be somewhere?" Carlos asked flatly.

"Oh yeah..."

"Not until everyone's had breakfast." mom announces.

She sets down a plate in front of all of us.

"I've missed your cooking." Kendall told mom.

"And I miss homecooked food." James pouted.

Carlos frowned as he helped mom get the glasses. "I cook for you idiots every day."

"What does idiot mean?" Conner asked.

"It means stupid. Like you." Laila told him.

"I'm nawt stupid! You awe!" he yelled.

"No you are!"

"Laila, eat or you're not going to school." Carlos said sternly.

"Sorry." she muttered and went back to eating her cereal.

"Awe. Hortence was just like that." mom gushed. "He had the stomach flu and he was crying his little brown eyes out."

"Because he had the flu?" James raised his eyebrows. "The flu's not that bad."

"No, because he missed school for a week. He cried his little lungs out, begging us to let him go."

"Okay mom." I laughed nervously.

"Are you and daddy going to have sex like James and Kendall?" Laila asked Carlos.

Everyone spat the food out of their mouths. I almost choked on my bacon as I dropped my fork onto the floor.

"How does she know what sex is?" Mom yelled.

James and Kendall laughed awkwardly then ran out of the kitchen.

"So are you?" Laila asked, looking up at Carlos with those big brown eyes.

"Laila! It's time for school." he took her half eaten cereal out of her reach.

He picked up her backpack and they walked out of the kitchen hand in hand.

"I cannot believe that little girl knows what sex is." mom exclaimed.

She was outraged.

"Carlos has become a big part of your kids lives Logan, in such a short amount of time." dad commented.

"I'm aware." I mutter.

I know where this is going. He's going to lecture me about not being close enought to them and blah blah. I've heard it too much.

"If you would excuse me I'm going to pack for a wonderful weekend away from you two." I said and ran into Carlos' room before my parents tried to lecture me.

I practically lived in Carlos' room now and I was enjoying it. I loved the way his arms would wrap around me when we're sleeping and how gorgeous he looks when he sleeps and the way he says good morning in his sleepy voice.

"It's time to move on Logan. It's been 4 years." I heard Kendall say.

I plopped myself on the bed and Kendall sat next to me.

"I'm trying." I said.

"Not hard enough."

"I'll sort my shit out this weekend. Don't worry."

"Good because you deserve Carlos."

I laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He's right. I do deserve Carlos. I deserve to be happy. I'm only 22. I can't stay miserable for the rest of my life and I can't keep Carlos waiting for so long. It's not fair to him.

* * *

><p>Carlos was putting Laila and Conner in their car seats while I stood on the porch watching. I was nervous. I was nervous as fuck. At home it was easy to avoid him because it's a huge house and he was usually distracted with the kids and we have never been alone. Unless we're sleeping. Carlos got into the driver's seat but I didn't budge.<p>

"Hortense!" Carlos yelled from the car.

I absolutely loath that name but when it comes from Carlos' mouth I want to melt. It doesn't sound as bad when he says it.

"Logan!" Carlos yelled again.

I wanted to go. I mean who wouldn't with a guy as sweet and beautiful as Carlos? But my feet weren't moving. They were glued to the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

I heard James snort as they both nudged me forward. Carlos came out of the car and dragged me toward it.

"I'm not going to rape you okay. You need to relax." he told me.

"Rape me? Oh I hope not."

He laughed and opened the passenger door for me. I took a deep breath and sat in the car. Carlos closed my door and got into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>"Wow. The place is gorgeous." Carlos stated once he parked into the driveway.<p>

"I guess." I shrugged.

I practically grew up in this house so it was pretty normal for me. I started walking into the house but Carlos stopped me.

"Do you mind carrying Laila into the house?" he asked.

I looked in car. Laila and Conner were sleeping soundlessly.

"Uh..."

"It won't kill you." he said flatly.

I guess he was right. I opened the car and slowly took her out. I hugged her and she immediately put her arms around me. I carried her into the house and into a room. I was about to put her down but she held on tighter and buried her head into the crook of my neck.

"Daddy this feels nice." she said sleepily.

I sighed into her hair. I haven't hugged her like this since everything with Jett and Camille blew up in my face. I stood there staring at the wall.

I can't hate Laila. She's my daughter and when I used to be able to look at her she was the only one, apart from Jett who could put a smile on my face.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked as he walked over to the bed and softly put Conner down.

"She wouldn't let go." I whispered.

A small smile spread across Carlos' face. He rubbed Laila's back.

"Let go of daddy Laila." he told her softly.

She shook her head. "I miss him." she said quietly.

There was a familiar pain in my chest when those words came out of her mouth. The same pain when Jett left me. The same pain when I found out Jett never loved me. The same pain I got every time I looked at Conner.

It was heartbreak.

Carlos face softend while he peeled Laila off of me.

"Sweetie, he's not going anywhere okay." he laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead.

He took my hand, closed their door and led me to the living room.

"Are you okay?" he asked the second we sat down.

I numbly shook my head. "I should have never neglected her. She's done nothing to me. She didn't deserve it."

"Hey, at least you realized it before it was too late." he said softly.

"What if she hates me when she grows up?"

"She's not gonna remember. She's only 6."

"I used to hold her like that when she was 2. That was 4 years ago. How does she still remember?"

"Look it's not too late okay. You have her entire life to spend with her. She's going to remember that and the 4 years of neglect won't even be in her mind anymore."

One hug. Just one hug and it changed everything.

"Does this mean if you hug Conner you won't hate him anymore?"

"No. He's not my son." I replied bluntly.

"Yes he is."

I opened my mouth but he continued.

"He may not look like you but he has your last name. You have every right over him. You're his legal father. He _is_ your son."

I didn't say anything. He was right about the first 3 sentences but I don't think I will ever get over the fact that he's not my son, that he looks like Jett. I will never treat him like a son because I know he's not mine. I'm never going to be able to look at him and love him like he's my own.

Carlos stood up and stuck his hand out. I looked at his hand questioningly.

"Let's go for a walk." he smiled softly.

I looked up into his eyes and took his hand. We walked onto the beach, kicking our shoes off and walked toward the water. Carlos let go of my hand and walked into the ocean.

"Come in." he urged.

I shook my head.

"The water feels amazing."

I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes and got out, taking my hand and dragging me into the water with him.

"I'm not in the mood Carlos." I said flatly.

He just smiled and splashed water on me causing me to be soaked.

"Carlos!"

He just laughed his adorable laugh and smiled smugly.

"You're on." I told him and splashed him.

We spent 10 minutes splashing each other with water back and forth. I never felt this good since everything that happened. I've never smiled this much since Laila turned two. I've never wanted to be with anyone as much as I wanted to be with Carlos.

He splashed me one more time before grabbing onto my wrist and pulling my wet body against his. He ran his hands down my sides and kept them firmly on my waist.

"I'm glad you didn't put up a fight with your parents and came." he smiled.

I looked into his eyes.

_It's time Logan. You like Carlos, you like him a lot. Make a move. Fall in love again._

I grabbed onto his drenched shirt and pulled him in. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his incredibly soft ones. At first he was shocked and stood frozen for a couple of seconds but then he kissed me back. He pulled me in closer and wrapped his arms around me. I melted into his embrace and put my hands around his neck.

"I'm glad I came too." I whispered against his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

_i was honestly grinning like an idiot when i was reading your reviews._

_because i had the same reaction as you when i wrote it._

_i was like YESSSSSSSSS FINALLY. THEY FREAKING KISS. THEY'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE._

_it's weird me saying that considering im writing it but...yeah i go with the flow. lol._

_SteveH18, Hikari no Kasai_ thank youu about your review regarding my writing. made my day :3

_enjoy! because i had fun writing this :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS' POV<strong>

Logan was kissing me. Logan Mitchell was kissing me. He finally put his walls down. I smiled against his lips and pulled his body even closer to mine, our chests touching. Logan kissed more passionately and took a step toward me.

I don't know where he was going because there was no space left but I stumbled backwards and we landed under the ocean. The next thing I knew we were both gasping for air.

"Oh shit. Are you okay?" He asked.

While caughing I laughed and nodded.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again. "Our first kiss and you already want to kill me?"

He bit his lip and looked down at his hands as he started slapping them on the water like a child would.

"You're adorable." I stated.

I saw his ears turn red and I started laughing. I placed my hands over his and pulled him toward me. He kept his eyes focused on the water in front of him.

"Bitch, look at me now." I said.

His head immediately shot up. "Excuse me?"

I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you say that?" he frowned.

"It's a song. And at least it got you to look up."

"Mhm." He averted his eyes.

Still laughing I pressed my lips onto his but he pulled away so I pushed him into the water but as he was falling he grabbed onto my hand and I fell in with him. He tried getting up but I stopped him and kissed him under the water. A tiny moan escaped his lips and I smiled. We rose above the water, still kissing. Logan pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Don't stop. I want to kiss those lips until the end of time." I whispered cupping his face and keeping my gaze on his luscious lips.

"We do need to breath." he raised his eyebrows.

"No, no we really don't." I leaned in.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

He blushed. "I mean are we...boyfriends?" His face turned as red as Laila's cherry flavored jello when he said the word boyfriend.

"We'll be whatever you want to be." I smiled.

He was too cute for words.

"Can we take this slow? Whatever _this_ is?"

"Can we go on a date?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes. "I'll think about it."

He smiled and splashed water into my face.

* * *

><p>I made a campfire in the backyard that was just a few inches away from the ocen.<p>

"Laila, can you find some-"

"Sticks?" she grinned, finishing my sentence.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She scoffed. "C'mon, who doesn't know how to camp?"

I laughed. "You're going to go far." I winked.

She giggled. "I'll go call daddy then go get the sticks okay?"

I nodded but she was already in the house and running up the stairs.

"Where the hell am I going to find sticks from? This beach is spotless." I murmured.

"Looking for wood?" Logan smirked, holding a bunch of sticks up.

"Where'd you get those?" I asked frowning.

"The garage." he shrugged "we keep extra." and threw the sticks into the fire.

Laila came walking out, holding Conner's hand.

"It's amazing how Laila always teases Conner like she hates his guts but she takes care of him like a mother would. She cares more about him than she actually wants to admit it." I smiled watching them walk toward us and sit down.

"She's too young to even understand the concept of that." Logan frowned.

"She's your daughter. I don't think there are any limitations when it comes to her."

Laila put a small blanket around Conner and handed him a lollipop.

"Carlos, where are the marshmallows?" the little girl pouted.

"Ah crap! I forgot to buy them." I mentally kicked myself.

"No worries." Logan grinned and pulled out a bag from behind him.

"Seems like you know how to camp." I teased.

"Nope, not really but I've always wanted to try it." he handed the bag to me.

The second I sat down Conner climbed onto my lap. I laughed and kissed his bald head. I put marshmallows on 3 sticks and handed them to each person.

"I want one." Conner whined when he realized I have Logan and Laila one but not him.

"You think you can handle it?" I asked.

"I'mma big boy." he pouted. "You always say that."

"Alright, alright." I laughed and made him one. "Don't burn it okay big guy."

I looked up and caught Logan watching. I winked at him and he looked down, his cheeks turning scarlet.

"You're adorable Hortense." I laughed.

"Who's Horetnse?" Laila asked.

"Nobody!" Logan exclaimed before I could answer.

"Carlos are you cheaing on daddy?" Laila giggled.

At the mention of the word 'cheating' Logan's face fell, the blush leaving his cheeks as soon as they appeared. He stared down at the burning marshmallow in his hand.

"Logan, your dinner is burning." I said softly.

"Who cares." he shrugged numbly.

"Laila, take Conner inside."

"But Carlos, our marshmallows." Laila complained.

"We have plenty more okay? Daddy and I need grown up talk." I told her.

She sighed dramatically. "Fine."

She hugged Conner out of my lap and they both walked into the beach house. I scooted closer to Logan and put my arm around his waist.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "I'm not entirely ready for that yet."

"S'all good. We have the rest of our lives."

I felt him turn his head. I looked up and into his eyes.

"You plan on staying for the rest of your life?" he asked quietly.

"I plan on staying until you kick me out." I smiled.

He smiled slightly but I could tell he didn't mean it. It didn't reach his eyes like it usually does. He turned his head away from me and stared out at the sea. I got up and sat in front of him.

"Hey Logan." I said softly but he didn't budge.

He kept his head turned away from me.

"Dude my back is burning." I told him.

And it was. I was sitting so close to the fire I for sure knew I was going to get burned alive.

I saw Logan's lips crack a tiny smile.

"Logan." I put my hand under his chin and forced him to face me. "I know the last person left you but Logie, I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes started watering.

"Believe me when I say that." I whispered softly.

"That's the thing, I just can't wrap my head around it. People always leave." he laughed sadly, like one would when they try to find humour or when they try to lighten up the mood.

He wiped the tears that were now flowing down his cheeks away.

I took his hands in mine, stopping him from wiping them away.

"That's true, people do leave but not always. I'm not going anywhere. Your kids have become my life. I consider them my own. I wake up every morning, fucking ecstatic because I know I'm going to see your face. I'm falling for you Logan, and I already adore your kids. I couldn't leave even if I wanted too."

He sat there just starting at me, his lips quivering. I kissed his tears away.

"Can you say something before I get a 3rd degree burn?" I asked.

He laughed. "It's impossible to get a 3rd degree burn. You're barely close to the fire."

"So what do you say? Will you let me in?"

He bit his lip and I knew it took everything in his being to nod but he did. He nodded.

"But on my own time." he said.

"I'm cool with that unless I'm 104 years old and you still don't let me in. Then we're going to have problems."

"I can see it now." He laughed. "We're on our scooters as you chase me around the house trying to sweet talk me into telling you everything that's wrong with my life."

"And you just ride away with an annoying but adorable smirk on your face."

"Sure sounds like a lot of fun." he joked.

I smiled. "Oh yeah. The time of our life."

"Oh shit! Carlos! Your shirt's on fire!" Logan yelled standing up.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled and jumped away from the fire.

I immediately removed my shirt and threw it in the sand, stomping on it.

"I'm sorry?" Logan bit his lip.

"S'all good. It was a cheap shirt anyway." I shrugged and looked at his sweats.

I frowned. I've never seen him wear those before. Hey, wait a minute.

"Are those my sweats?" I asked.

He nodded, puutting his head down in embarresment.

"Awwwwww. You're so cute you big baby!" I teased wrapping him into a bear hug.

"I'll give them back." he muttered. "They're just so warm and comfy."

"You can have them." I laughed. "I have a ton anway."

"But it's your favorite."

"It looks better on you."

"Can we come back now?" Laila yelled from the house.

"Oh crap. I forgot about them." I let go of Logan. "Come!" I yelled to the kids.

We sat down, this time far away from the fire as possible. Laila and Conner came running, Laila coming in first and plopping herself on my lap.

"No faiw! I want to sit on daddy's lap." Conner cried once he came toward us.

"You can sit on daddy's lap." I told him.

"No." he frowned. "That zlob is sitting on you."

"There's daddy there too. Go sit with him."

Conner turned around, looked at Logan then looked back at me. He shyly shook his head and stuck his arms around my bicep.

"I like you daddy." he said in a quiet voice.

"He's daddy too."

"Wait, so we have 2 daddies?" Laila asked.

I nodded. "You do, baby girl."

"But calling you both daddy is confusing."

"Mhm, that is right." I thought about it. "Okay, how's this? I'm papi, and Logan is daddy."

"What does papi mean?" Conner asked.

"It means daddy in Spanish. Now go sit with daddy."

"Carlos it's al-"

"Conner go." I said cutting Logan off. "He won't hurt you okay."

Conner pursed his lips to the side then nodded and walked over to Logan. He removed Logan's hands from inside his lap and sat down. Logan stiffened but he didn't move Conner.

"We're gonna go. Laila needs the bathroom." I announced.

"What?" Laila frowned. "I don't need-"

I put my hand over her mouth and smiled at Logan, who was raising an eyebrow at me.

"If I give you ice cream will you pretend you need the bathroom?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded eagerly.

"Promise?"

A muffled 'promise' came out of her mouth. I removed my hand.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Let's go papi."

"Don't teach my dauther how to lie." Logan scolded me.

"I'm not." I argued.

"You just bribed her with ice cream." he frowned.

I laughed. "Have some alone time with your _hijo_ okay."

I carried Laila into the kitchen and gave her some ice cream. The kitchen was perfectly placed because I could see exactly what Logan was doing. He looked at me and shook his head. I smiled at him and shrugged. I set Laila on the counter and we both watched Logan and Conner. Logan took a marshmallow that was not even ready and gave some to him. Conner clapped and smiled widely. I saw a smile form on Logan's lips, a tiny smile that was barely visible but it was a smile nontheless. Logan slowly put his arms around the boy and said something in this ear.

"Do you like daddy?" Laila asked me.

"I do." I replied, tearing my gaze away from Logan and Conner.

"Do you want to marry him?" she asked.

I looked at her. "We haven't gotten that far into the relationship for me to even think that Laila."

"He needs someone to love him and I think you are perfect for him." she was staring down at her bowl of ice cream.

I smiled. She had the same habit as her dad. As soon as conversation gets serious they immediately turn their stares to something else.

"My daddy deserves to be happy." she said quietly.

"You're way too smart for your age little lady." I told her.

She looked up at me and her eyes lit up. "That's a good thing though no?"

"It's a great thing. You're going to be just as smart as your daddy." I chuckled. "I mean, you already are."

She beamed.

"And don't worry about your daddy okay? I have no intention of hurting him."

"I love you." she said and kissed me on the cheek.

My heart went all warm. It was the first time she's said that.

"I love you more, sweetie." I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

And I meant it. I used to absolutely loath kids but these Laila and Conner changed me. They made me love them. Their innocence and their ability to make my day made me want to have a million children. I can't believe I used to hate them. How can you hate kids? They're the most precious things in the world.

I looked out the window and saw Logan hitting it off with his son. I knew he was feeling everything I was feeling right now.

* * *

><p>After putting out the fire and feeding the kids I headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth then headed to the kid's room, making sure they brushed their teeth but I stopped at the sight in front of me. Logan was sitting on a rocking chair and telling a bedtime story to Laila and Conner. I leaned against the door frame and listened to him. He made his voice sound exactly like the characters. Each character with a different voice and personality. He should have been a spokesperson or college proffessor or something.<p>

Laila's eyes were closing slowly but before they closed all the way she said "goodnight papi."

Logan's head whipped around.

"How long have you been standing there?" Logan asked.

"Long enough." I shrugged said goodnight and walked in, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead, even Logan and walked back to the master bedroom.

I got into bed, and pulled the covers over me. Logan came in shortly after and turned the lights off. He climbed in and put his arm around my torso.

"I saw you with Conner." I said.

"I know you did, you creep."

I burst out laughing. "I'm not a creep. I'm just trying to get you to be closer to your son."

"Look I don't want to talk about it okay." He removed his arm from around me and turned away.

I sighed and moved closer to him, my chest against his back and put my arm around him, burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"No sex?" I pouted.

I felt his back shake with laughter. "You horndog."

I smiled and kissed his neck. "Goodnight dimples."

"Don't call me that." he said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He used to call me that." he said silently.

I tightened my grip on him and kissed his shoulder. "I'm not him okay."

"I know..."

"Just try to associate me with that nickname and not him."

"'Night Carlitos."

"'Night Logan."

* * *

><p>Sunday went by pretty quickely. We spent the entire day in the ocean. Logan connecting a little big more with Laila and me shoving Conner into his face so he could connect with Conner also.<p>

I was putting the luggage into the car when Logan walked out with a giggling Laila in his arms. He put Laila in his seat and headed back into the house. A couple of minutes later he came out with Conner. He didn't look angry or happy when he was holding Conner. He was completely neutral. He put Conner in his seat and stood next to the car with me.

"Thank you Carlos." he said.

"For what?"

"For making a new memory in my head, a good one this time. Me and him used to live here, back when I was a stupid teenager. You've replaced those horrible memories with good ones and I appreciate you for that."

"Well I guess I'm going to be getting a lot of thank yous because I'm going to get you over your heartbreak. You need to love again."

"And I will." he smiled at me.

"Good." I closed the trunk.

Logan got into the drivers seat and drove us home while I slept in the passenger seat like a baby.


	20. Chapter 20

_logan's moving on._

_logan's moving on._

_im just as happy as you guys._

_ajhdsfjkahds._

_and how i missed writing kames. sigh._

_short chapterrrr and im sorry for that!_

* * *

><p><strong>KENDALL'S POV<strong>

"The entire weekend to yourselves." James smirkd, hugging me tightly and kissing my shoulder.

I melted into his embrace but I managed to push him away.

He pouted.

"I have to find a job and you have to go to work." I told him.

He pouted even more, adding his puppy dog eyes.

I laughed and shook my head, pulling him in for a hug. "You know your eyes won't work on me."

"But my body will." he whispered seductively into my ear.

I shivered and pushed him away. "Work James. Work."

"I don't wanna work." he whined.

"You don't want to work?" I raised my eyebrows. "Don't you want to be f_amous_?" I sang the way he always did.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Well sure, but will you come with me?"

"No." I replied.

"You didn't even think about it." he frowned.

"I'm going to distract you and we don't want that if you're trying to make it big in Hollywood."

"You need a job anyway. Spielberg is looking for a personal assistant. I think you'd be perfect."

"James..."

"I take that as a yes." he grinned.

His infectious smile and eyes lit up that I couldn't disagree.

"Fine. Let's go."

He grinned wider, bringing his soft lips to mine.

* * *

><p>He drove us to Amelia Earhart Park where were there cameras set up literally everywhere and a whole bunch of people just mindlessly standing around. The second he stepped out of the car he started talking to everyone around. I, being the social outcast who didn't know anyone found a nice bench to sit on. I procceded towards it but James grabbed my wrist.<p>

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"You go ahead and mingle. I'm gonna be fine here." I told him.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Nuh-uh, I'm not leaving you alone this time."

"How considerate of you Diamond." I smiled, my heart fluttering.

He smiled "That's Mr. Diamond to you." and leaned in to kiss me.

I eagerly brought my lips to his and immediately melted the second out lips touched.

"Mhm." James moaned, grazing my bottom lip with his tongue.

I pushed him away before the kiss could have turned into something more.

"Aw." he pouted.

"James!" a man, who I was assuming was Spielberg handed James a script.

"You're all mine when we take 5." James whispered into my ear, grabbing onto my ass and walking off to start shooting.

I blushed when I realized everyone was staring, shooting me dirty looks.

"Who are you?" one of the crew members asked.

"Kendall Kni-"

Before I could finish he pushed me away. "Go sit somewhere you won't bother anyone."

"Rude." I muttered, finding a place to sit at.

I sat down and watched James from afar. He looked so comfortable and not as cocky as he always is. This was something that he loved doing and you could tell from the look on his face that this is what he's going to be doing for the rest of his life. It's his passion, the only think that keeps him sane. He was the happiest I'd ever seen him, his eyes never losing the shine in them throughout the entire day.

"Hey, what's your name?" a lady in khaki shorts and plaid shirt asked.

I looked up at her. "Who wants to know?"

She laughed. "I'm Naomi." she dug into her purse and retrieved a card.

"You're from a model agency?" I squinted my eyes into the sun, trying to get a good look at her.

She sat down next to me. "I am that agency. I'm looking for new models. And I want you."

My mouth dropped. "What?"

"You have the look and the body, although we have to get rid of those eyebrows, you're a hottie that everyone's going to love."

"I don't know..." I bit my lip, staring down at the card.

"At least go home and think about it."

Me, a model? Kendall Knight, a model? No way. I don't think so. I hate anything that has to do with fashion. I doubt I'll be able to strut in clothes that I find hideous.

"You a fan of James Diamond?" she randomly asked.

I put her card into my pocket and looked him, my eyes resting on James as a smile curved along my lips. "Something like that."

"Wait!" she exlaimed. "You're not Kendall Knight are you?"

"I am..."

"Awww! You're Jamie's boyfriend! I'm so happy for you two!" she gushed.

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach because of the way she called him Jamie. No one is allowed to call him Jamie, except me and the kids.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Close friends."

If you guys are so close why didn't he tell me about you?

_Stop Kendall, you're not the jealous type and besides he loves you._

We don't know for a fact that he loves me.

_Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's the same look Carlos has in his eyes when Logan's around._

"We actually went to acting class together. He made it to the big time and I'm still working my way up there." Naomi said.

I nodded, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Naomi!" James grinned, walking toward us.

Naomi stood up and they hugged, longer than necessary.

"I'm so glad you made it!" he said into her hair, still hugging.

"I had too! I haven't seen you in forever!"

They were still hugging as if they didn't want to ever let go of each other.

I scowled. Why the fuck are they still hugging for?

I coughed really loudly. James looked up, his eyes meeting mine. He blushed and let go of her.

"I'm assuming you guys have met." James said, looking at Naomi, his arm not leaving her waist any time soon.

"OMG yes! I actually want him to be a model!" she yelled excitedly.

Who the hell says OMG? Is she a 12 year old girl?

James' eyes lit up. "Yes Kendall, that's a great opportunity."

I nodded stiffly. I didn't like the way she was clinging onto his waist with dear life. Get your slutty paws off my man.

Her phone rang. She slowly peeled her arms off of him but James kept his arm firmly in place.

"I have to take this call." she said apologetically.

_How about you jump off a cliff while you're at it?_

James gave her a quick hug before setting her free.

"What's wrong?" he asked me once she was out of earshot.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"You were so hostile towards her. Did she say something?"

"Nope. Only that you guys were once _close_ friends." by that she probably meant fuck buddies.

"Are you kidding?" James asked flatly. "Don't tell me you're jealous because of her."

"Well the way you were holding onto her with no intention of letting go I had no other choice then to let my blood boil."

"You're so cute when you're jealous." he smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

But I didn't copy that gesture. I just stood there. I didn't like the way she was looking at him, and I certainly didn't like the way he was holding onto her.

James pulled apart when he obviously realized I wasn't going to hug back. He kissed the tip of my nose and looked deep into my eyes.

"Kendall, you have to trust me okay. I like you. You have nothing to be jealous about." he said softly.

I looked into his hazel eyes and the jealousy and anger all washed away.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." he smiled kissing my forehead. "By the way. Do you want to be a model?"

"Me? A model?" I laughed. "No chance."

"But it will get you a lot of money, especially if you're still planning on going to college."

"It's not really my thing."

"You will get used to it. Just think about it okay. Don't shoot it down immediately."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my two favorite people." a mocking voice laughed.

James froze. I turned around and standing in front of us was the biggest asshole I've always wanted to kill.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Just wanted to say hi to my fellow cast member." he smiled widely.

I looked at James. The look on his face was filled with so much emotion that I couldn't even name but there was one thing that no one could have missed and that was anger. The anger wanted to burst out of him.

"James? You okay?" I asked but he didn't budge or say anything.

"Aw, he's glad to see me."

At that James was out of is trance, clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth.

"Fuck you." he spat.

"I love you too." Jett smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, his hands balling into fists.

"They didn't tell you? I'm your best friend in the movie."

James' face went completely pale.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked.

"He's my ex." James answered stiffly.

"How's Logan? My other half?" Jett smirked.

"You're Conner's dad?" James asked with his jaw hitting the floor.

"That I am." answered the smug bastard.

"Carlos is gonna flip." James said under his breath.

"What a small world." Jett laughed and walked away from us.

"Oh my god." James breathed, running a shaky hand through his perfect hair.

I pulled him in for a hug and soothingly rubbed his back. A small world it is. I just hope that jerk stays the hell away from James and Logan because if he doesn't I know they're going to break down, especially Logan. All the hard work Carlos put into trying to form a relationship with Logan is going to go down the drain. The bond Logan is working on with his kids will break. Everything will crumble.

_Oh god. Please don't let anything happen._

_Don't let him come near them._

_Especially anywhere near Logan._

* * *

><p>ajkshdf. i love jealous kendall.<p>

and a head up i wont be updating any of my fics for at least a month because there's only 4 weeks of school left meaning i have a shitload of assignments i have to start and hand in and a a lot of exams to cram for.

but it will be updated as soon as im done with finals (Y).

yay.


	21. Chapter 21

_BigTimeOzzy,_ omg i didn't even notice that. ahah thanks for pointing it out!

_Mr. President_, kjahsfjksd. omg really? thank you so much. that means a lot. A LOT.

_Hikari no Kasai,_ ahah. be my guest :P

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS' POV<strong>

Logan and I put the sleeping children in their beds and headed to the living room.

"WE'RE BACK!" I yelled.

But James and Kendall were just sitting there, Kendall tightly holding onto James' hand.

"What's up with you two?" I asked and looked at James. "And why aren't you at work?"

Logan sat down on a couch.

"I'm quitting." James said numbly.

"What?" Kendall and I yelled in unison.

"You can't quit." Kendall said, soothingly rubbing his arm. "This is your dream. Don't let an asshole fuck it up. Just ignore him."

"Him? Who the fuck is him?" I was confused out of my mind.

James finally looked up, his gaze meeting mine. His eyes were lifeless. My jaw fell.

"No. Please don't tell me he's back." I said.

Kendall looked at me and nodded.

I sat on the other side of James and put my arm around his shoulder. "Look, you have Kendall okay. You shouldn't have to worry."

James looked at me and bit his lip. "I don't know Carlos." he whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kendall asked, his voice hinting with a bit of annoyance.

"Kendall, look I need time." James told him, unable to meet the blond's eyes.

"Time for what?" Now he was definitely annoyed as hell.

"I don't know!" James yelled, jumping off the couch and staring at Kendall. "I don't know." he said more quietly this time.

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for him." Kendall said, his voice breaking.

James swallowed.

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. "James, no."

"I'm- I'm gonna-" he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

He abruplty left the room before either of us had the chance to say anything. Kendall looked at me, his eyes begging for answers.

"He loves you okay Kendall." I assured him. "Just let the dumbass clear his head. He loved him a lot and it took him a long ass time to get over him. Seeing him again just...brought back his memories."

Kendall bit his lip and frowned. He was trying to believe me but I knew he didn't.

"Kendall, he really does love you. I don't understand why he's here though. I thought he fucking moved to another country or something."

"Who?" Logan asked.

I blinked, completely forgetting he was there.

"Jett's here to fuck up everyone's fucking lives." Kendall said, his upper lip twitiching in anger.

Logan's face went completely pale, even paler than he usually is, the color draining from his face.

"Are you alright?" I frowned.

Instead of answering he got up and walked up to the second floor.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Kendall.

"I think he should be the one to tell you. I'm gonna go find James." Kendall said and left.

I sat there, alone. How the hell does one guy manage to screw up 2 people?

What the fuck is wrong with Logan?

I went up to our room but he wasn't there. I walked down the hall and tried turning the knob on his office door. It was locked.

I knocked. "Logan?"

I heard him take a deep breath. "Can you leave me alone?"

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" I knocked again.

"I need time."

I let out a breath of frustration. Again with that line.

"How long Logan?" I asked more rudely than intended.

"You said you were going to wait until I was ready." his voice was small.

I closed my eyes and banged my head agaisnt the wall. Yeah, I said I was going to wait until he was ready but I honestly don't know if I can. I don't know if I have the strength, especially after this weekend. We were doing so well, he was so close to opening up and letting me in. He was so close to forgetting his heartbreak and moving on. But now with this whole Jett thing, I feel like we're headed back to square one. What the fuck does he have anything to do with Jett anyway?

"Logan? Please let me in." I said softly.

I heard him sigh but he didn't say anything. I pursed my lips and headed to the kitchen. I opened the fridge wanting to eat but I did nothing but stare blankly in it. The fridge was completely empty. I guess James and Kendall have never heard of a grocery store. I wonder how they're going to do alone, when I'm not living with them anymore.

What the hell is wrong with James? I thought he was over the jackass, especially after meeting and falling for Kendall.

And what happened to the Mitchells? I guess they couldn't stand the two horny losers fucking all the time.

It makes no sense. Why would Logan suddenly get all down and depressed when he was so close to putting his damned walls down? It was so out of the blue, so uncalled for.

"Papi, I hungwy." A low whine came from behind the fridge's door.

I closed the door and sighed, looking down at Conner.

"What would you like to eat?"

His eyes lit up and he grinned widely. "Ice cweam."

I frowned. His smile was disturbingly familiar. Sure, I had my thoughts about his smile when I first started working here but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't figure it out. I kept my gaze on Conner, studying his face. The eyes, that smile, that little dimple. I closed my eyes, dreading the realization that my mind came too. It all made sense. Jett coming back out of the fucking air and Logan immediately putting his walls back up. I opened my eyes and looked at Conner, the smile confirmed it. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

Jett's Logan's ex.

Conner is Jett's kid.

How the fuck did I miss that? I see the kid every single day. I used to see Jett every single day. How did I not put two and two together? How come it took me so long to finally figure it out?

I punched the counter. Poor Logan. He has to take care of the asshole's kid. He has to bear the pain of looking at Conner and seeing that prick.

"Papi?" the boy cried.

I looked down at him and my heart broke. I now understood why Logan couldn't look at him, why he couldn't love him like his own.

"Fuck life." I muttered under my breath.

"Is everything alright?" Wanda asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh thank god. Can you feed Conner for me? I have...things to do." I said.

She smiled warmly. "Of course Carlos, you get some rest."

"Thanks." I tried to smile back but it didn't work.

I headed upstairs and into my room. I closed the door and plopped myself on the bed. I sighed and sank into the bed.

Conner is Jett's son.

Fucking Jett's. He's Satan's kid. What am I going to do now? There's no way in hell he's over that jackass if he won't talk to me about him. I let out a breath and buried my face into the warm pillow.

We're going to go back to Logan ignoring me. He's going to stay locked up in his room and attempt to push me away. We were doing so well. He was almost ready. He was finally letting me love him.

I'm going to kill that bastard.

"Carlos?" James' voice came from behind the door.

"What?"

I heard the door open and the sound of his footsteps walking over to me. He sat on the edge of my bed.

I heard more footsteps but I didn't mention it to James, who obviously didn't notice it. I sat up, next to James and we both stared at the plain white wall in front of us.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Me? What did I do?" James asked, genuinly shocked.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes. "What was that whole 'I need time' crap in the living room?"

James didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me you're not over him." I said flatly.

"I am." he said quietly.

"That what was that with Kendall?"

"We talked about it. It's fine."

"Really?" I asked. I knew he was lying. "You mean he came and found you and told you that he loves you-"

"We haven't gotten to the L word yet." James cut me off.

"He doesn't need to say it for you to know. He loves you, a blind man can see that. So he told you he loved you and that he wanted to get married to you and adopt adorable kids where you could fix their hair, making sure they looked perfect every time they left the house. But you pushed him away, telling him you're fine, that you don't need anyone to try and fix you. Right?"

I looked at him. He licked his bottom lip and stared down at the beige carpet.

"You know what? I think you and Logan are meant to be." I said bluntly.

"What?" he whipped his head around and stared at me.

"He doesn't open up. You don't open up." I explained to him. "You guys could have the perfect life. He would stay locked up in his office, feeling sorry for himself and you wouldn't question him like I do. You would go out and fuck every living thing in sight to get all the pain out of your system. You two wouldn't care what either of you do. You wouldn't have someone questioning your every move, trying to make you feel better, to love life again. Yeah" I nodded. "you guys would be perfect for each other. And Kendall and I would be perfect together."

"What? I don't think so."

"I do."

"How?"

"Kendall and I are capable of loving and opening up. We would actually keep each other happy."

"Are you saying I can't keep Kendall happy?" he yelled.

I shrugged. "I'm just saying how can you keep him happy if you don't love him?"

"I do! I love him more than anything. Fuck you Carlos!" he snapped. "I do love him okay? It was just fucking painful seeing Jett, who I am fully over. I just don't want Kendall seeing my flaws, my weakness."

I laughed. "You're an idiot. Your only flaw is that you love deeply. Kendall wouldn't see that as a bad thing. I think he would love you more if he knew that."

"I just don't need him feeling sorry for me." he said quietly. "But I do love him."

I smiled. "Then tell him that. Don't let him go."

He looked at me, his expression softening. "You weren't serious about you and Kendall?"

"No. Like I would ever move in on your guy?" I smirked.

He smiled and playfully nudged my shoulder.

"So what are you going to do?" James asked softly.

My smile faltered. "Kill Jett." I answered.

"What are you going to do about Logan?"

I sighed. "I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Do you love him?"

"Obviously."

"Then why are you hesitating to give him time?"

"Because he's not over him." I said quietly.

"If he wasn't over him I don't think you guys would have made out." James pointed out.

I shook my head. "If he was over him he would be able to look at Conner."

"That's not-"

"He wouldn't hate Conner." I interrupted him. "If he truly was over Jett, he wouldn't care that he's working with you. He would be able to look Conner in the eye and be able to hug him and treat him like a son. If something bothers you so much that you can't even look at it, it's obvious you're not over it. No matter how big the pain or heartache, you wouldn't hurt as much if you didn't care anymore, if you finally moved on. It wouldn't bother anyone unless they're not over it."

James stayed quiet, so did I.

It was true. He was still hung up on Conner's asshole of a father. He still had feelings for Jett.

"So you're not going to give him time?" James asked.

I bit my lip. "That's up to him."

* * *

><p><em>has anyone noticed that the servants completely disappeared?<em>

_along with katie?_

_lol. i always do that. i bring people into a story and we never hear about them again._

_anyway, i have a week of school left, meaning only a week until i can get back to updating faster! :D yayyyy._

_but wish me luck on finals and passing the semester :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_this chapter was supposed to be wayyyy better than it is. because it sucks but ive gotten so lazy so im really sorry if it's not up to par._

_anyway, ive gotten over 200 reviews. JAHDF. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. you guys honestly have no idea how much that means to me. i can't even. i love you guys. honestly. i do. you guys are wonderful._

_and i wish i could reply to all of your reviews._

_and thank youuu for the good luck on my finalsss._

_i passed most of my exams and im gonna shut up now so you guys can read this chaper._

* * *

><p><strong>KENDALL'S POV<strong>

_I love him more than anything._

_I do love him okay._

My stomach was going crazy with all the butterflies in it, my heart was skipping beats and fluttering. I was on cloud nine. I couldn't have been more happier.

"Happy dance!" I yelled and started dancing.

_I love him more than anything._

My insides were doing somersaults and my heart was singing. Thank you Carlos, I love you. Wait. Aw crap, we still have to fix Carlos and Logan. I stopped dancing and listened some more.

Too think I was always telling James to stop invading people's privacy. That man was a bad influence.

"Do you love him?" James asked.

"Obviously." Carlos replied.

That was all I needed to hear. I stormed down to Logan's room and knocked on his door. I didn't even bother trying to turn the knob. I knew it was locked, like it always was.

"Logan open up." I knocked again when he didn't respond.

He didn't speak.

"Logan." I said again, this time louder.

Still nothing.

"Open the fucking door or I'm going to break it down."

"You're really going to break down the door?" he asked.

"I don't think you want to see me try."

I heard him sigh and the lock click. His door opened. He stood in front of me with his eyes red and swollen. I walked into his room and wrapped my arms around my best friend.

"How are you doing?" I whispered.

He clung onto the back of my shirt. "I don't want to lose him."

"You don't have to."

He suddenly let go and dropped himself onto his couch.

"I don't get it. It was obviously going well with you two. What happened?"

Stupid question. Jett happened.

"Jett happened." he said wiping his tears away.

"You said you were over him. Especially after that week you had to spend with him at the hospital."

"That was when I was pushing my feeling for Carlos away. I didn't think I would fall this hard or this deep. I kept pushing him away, I thought it was going to work. Obviously it didn't."

"I don't understand why you keep wanting to push him away. He loves you Logan. He fucking loves you. Do you know how much effort he put into the nonexistant relationship he was trying to build with you?"

Logan just stared at me, his eyes watering again and his facial expression completely blank.

"He loves me?" he asked, his voice almost above a whisper.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Kendall..." he bit his lip.

"Oh no." I rubbed my temple.

"I think I still have feelings for Jett but I don't want Carlos to leave."

"Then give him a reason to stay."

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock.

"Hey, sorry. Can I speak to Kendall?" James asked Logan.

Logan wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Why are you asking me?"

"It seems like you need him and if you do, I don't want to interrupt it. Seems like you need to get a lot off your chest."

I smiled.

"I'm fine." Logan said tightly.

"Look Logan, if you need to talk to him, just talk. I'll come back later." James told him.

Logan shook his head, stood up and pushed both of us out of his room. We heard him lock the door.

"Is he okay?" James asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

He gently took my hands and intertwined them. "Are we okay?"

He looked up at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"You do love me don't you?" I grinned.

He frowned. "Look who's hypicritical."

I laughed and softly pressed my lips against his. He smiled and pulled our bodies closer together.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips.

He deepned the kiss. I bit his bottom lip and pushed him away. He pouted.

"Time to open up mister."

He groaned. "Fine."

He took my hand and led me downstairs and to the patio in the backyard.

"Jett's my ex." he said.

I nodded, waiting for more but he didn't continue.

"I got that genuis. James, you can trust me."

He looked down at his feet, took a deep breath and nodded. "We dated for 2 years until he grew bored with me and decided to dump me."

I scooted my chair next to his and put my head on his shoulder, lacing our hands together.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "He's a dumbass anyway. No one can get bored with you, it's impossible."

"No, it's not."

"You keep me on my feet every single day. I don't think anyone who's boring could do that."

"It's not only that, he also dumped me because I got fired from my old job and was slowly running out of money." he said quietly.

I frowned and looked up at him. "Is that why you're always trying to smother me with expensive gifts and dates?"

He nodded, a tear escpaing. "I don't want to lose you."

"Hey." I whispered softly, turning his face toward mine. "I don't care if you're a billionaire or a begger. I love you for you, not for your money."

He bit his lip but kept his gaze down.

"I'm not like him okay. I'm not with you for your money."

He didn't say anything. I sighed, there was only one way I was going to get him to smile.

"Besides, I don't need your money. I'm only with you for your body and amazing hair. What do I need money for when I can have my way with you in bed?"

He laughed, looking into my eyes. I smiled bringing my forehead to his.

"So are we good?" I asked.

"Better than good." He whispered.

"I'm not dumping you any time soon okay."

He nodded. I kissed his nose and cupped his cheeks.

"And stop with the expensive shit. I'd rather just sit at home and cuddle with you."

He smirked. "We're going to be doing more than cuddling."

I laughed and kissed him.

"I love you and I'm sorry." He said against my lips.

"Shhh, it's okay."

We pulled apart, grinning at each other.

"I'm gonna go talk to Carlos."

"Uh, good luck."

"Why?" I pushed my eyebrows together.

"He's listening to his brain and not his heart. And when the idiot listens to his brain, no one can stop him."

"I'll give it a try." I stood him, kissed the top of his head and walked up to Carlos' room.

I knocked on his door.

"Come in." He answered.

I opened the door and my eyes popped out of my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He shurgged. "Might as well get out of the way before it's too late."

"No. What are you talking about? You're not in the way of anything."

"I'm in the way of Logan living his life."

"He's not living his life. He only started living once you came into it."

Carlos stopped what he was doing for a second to think about it. I let out a sigh or relief but within seconds he was back to what he was doing before.

"Carlos, stop packing. You're not going anywhere." I told him firmly.

He turned his back to me and kept packing. "The only one who can stop me from leaving is the one forcing me to go."


	23. Chapter 23

i'm sorrrry for the long update! i had no idea who's pov i wanted to do it in and i didn't know how i wanted to continue.

_brittney_, omfg you're so cute kjahdfkjhsdf.

and everyone that wanted laila and conner in the previous chapters, i'm sorry they weren't in it.

i kind of needed carlos and them to think about everything without them "bothering" them i guess i could say.

dont worry, after this chapter you're going to be seeing them a lot, that is if you continue reading after this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN'S POV<strong>

My entire body was hurting. My head was throbbing, I felt like I couldn't even hold my head up but what hurt the most was the red organ that was desperately trying to beat. I could hear the sound of it's shattering ringing loudly in my ears. I have never been this heartbroken before. When Jett cheated and betrayed me I was hurt and crushed but I knew there was a brighter side to how dark my life had become. I just couldn't see the bright side because of Conner and Laila.

Everything was going so well, I was getting over Jett but the second I heard Kendall say his name all my feelings for him that I shoved down resurfaced. They all came flooding back, the memories, the smiles, the laughs, the good times we had together. Then I suddenly realized Carlos could find out. He could find out Conner is Jett's son. By the way he was talking to Kendall about him made it seem as though he _loathed_ Jett. What would have happened if he found out Conner is in fact Jett's kid? He wouldn't love me. Who could love a man who's taking care of Satan's kid? Or trying to take care. He would see no reason to stay with me. Why would he? He would leave me. He would move on with his life.

The thought of him leaving broke my heart and my walls were back up. I couldn't let him in if he was planning on leaving but the thought of losing Carlos was unbearable. I couldn't lose him. He was the second best thing to come into my life. He made me live and love life again. He made me _happy._ I couldn't, I just couldn't lose him, not when I was so close to having him.

My door opened, Kendall bursting through it.

"Carlos is leaving." he said out of breath. "Stop him."

I wiped the fresh tears away and looked at my best friend. "What's the point? If he wants to leave, let him."

Kendall threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Logan." James said softly. "He loves you and the only person who can stop him is you."

"But if he wants to leave, who _am_ I to stop him?" I asked quietly.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Kendall yelled. "The shit he's been through Logan, do you have any idea? The shit he's done _just_ so he can try and _love_ you."

"Kendall." James put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Yelling at him isn't going to do anything."

He was leaving. He was planning on leaving. I was right. He didn't want to stay and help me raise Conner. He would much rather be happy without me, without Laila and Conner.

My heart was screaming, telling me to stop him. My body was aching for me to get off the bed and hug Carlos. My lips wanted tell him to stay and that I love him more than anything. But I couldn't move. I was completely stiff.

My heart wanted what my brain didn't.

"I used to know you so well." Kendall said quietly. "I used to understand your every move, I knew exactly why you did what you did but right now. I don't get you at all. I don't understand what you're doing."

"He's better off without me." I croaked out.

"That's bullshit." James said flatly. "He needs you just as much as you need him."

"If he did he wouldn't be leaving." I stared down at the carpet as I felt my eyes starting to water once again.

James walked over to me and sat down. "I dated Jett and he used me the way he used you. Except that there was no kid involved. That's what he does. If you're afraid of letting Carlos in because of that asshole, you shouldn't. Carlos loves you. He loves you more than anything in the world."

I choked back a sob.

"He's not going to let you get hurt. He would_ never_ even think about using you. You're lucky Logan. Don't let him pass you by."

I didn't say anything or budge. I just stared numbly at the carpet.

"Okay that's enough." Kendall grabbed my arm and literally dragged me out of my room.

"Kendall. Stop, please." I said.

"Kendall, don't." James said from behind me.

"No." Kendall snapped. "He needs to stop being so damned selfish and think about other people for once."

I let him drag me down the stairs and into the living room where the sight of what was going on broke my heart even more. It sliced the red organ open and I could literally feel it bleeding.

Conner was tightly hugging Carlos while Laila just stood there, tiny tears escpaing her eyes.

"Papi, please don't go." Laila whispered softly.

"Papi no go. Papi stay." Conner cried as he buried his head into Carlos' shoulder.

My legs gave in and I collapsed but thankfully James caught me. He helped up and sat me down on the couch.

Carlos looked up and our eyes met. His happy brown eyes were wet and full of hurt.

I closed my eyes, unable to bear the pain in his eyes.

"Now this is just pathetic." a voice I knew all too well laughed.

My eyes snapped open and standing in front of me, was the one and only, Jett.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall gritted out.

"Just wanted to see how my favorite family was doing." he smiled smugly.

"Who let you in?" I tried to keep my voice strong but it cracked.

"Your gaurd. He loves me remember, just like how you love me?"

I took a deep breathe and looked up. My gaze met Carlos'. He wasn't hugging Conner anymore. He was standing up, his gaze boring into mine, waiting for what I had to say.

I looked away from his chocolatey brown eyes and swallowed. "Get the hell out before I call the cops."

"Cops can't do shit. Especially when I tell them I'm here to see my _son_."

"He isn't your son." James scoffed. "He's Logan's and Carlos' son."

"Carlos' son?" Jett snorted. "Then why is he leaving?"

The room went completely silent. I looked up. Everyone was staring at me. Kendall's eyes were desperately asking me to give Carlos a chance, to stop him.

"Who is he?" Conner asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence and clinging to Carlos' leg.

"I'm your daddy." Jett smiled, bending down to level.

Conner frowned. "No. You not. He my daddy." he pointed to me.

"It's now or never Logan." James told me.

I took a deep breathe but I didn't say anything. I sat still like a statue, keeping my eyes on the blank flatscreen in front of me.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Carlos whispered.

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

"Whay awe you goin'?" Conner asked.

"Vacation." Carlos lauged quietly.

"When will we see you again?" questioned Laila.

"I don't know." Carlos sighed. "But if your daddy lets me, I'll visit you."

"Of course he'll let you. He loves you."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat as my heart squeezed. I risked taking a glance at them.

"I love you guys okay. Don't ever forget that." He softly kissed the top of their heads and stood up.

Without bothering to glance in my direction he picked up his suitcase and started walking out of the living room.

"Logan. Stop this bullshit. Tell him to stay." Kendall snapped irritably.

"C-C-Carlos." I choked out, barely above a whisper.

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "It was nice knowing you, really."

And with that he was gone and out of my house.

Out of my life.

"Well." Jett clapped. "That was so much better than a soap opera. I would love to stay but I have to get going."

"What the fuck did you come here for?" James yelled.

"Exactly for what just happened." I heard his shoes click down the hall and out of my house.

"Let's go kids." Kendall said.

"When is papi comin' back?" Conner asked innocently.

"Hopefully soon." Kendall sighed.

I heard them take the kids to their rooms. When I knew they were out of sight I let my body collapse.

This is exactly why I didn't want to let anyone in.

This is why I wanted to stay single for the rest of my life.

I didn't want to ever have this pain piercing through my chest.

My throat was closing up. I couldn't breathe.

I closed my eyes as fresh tears made their way down my cheeks.

I just wanted to curl up into the fetus position and cry until I didn't have anymore tears left in me to shed.

My heart and brain screamed into my ears.

_You made him walk away._

* * *

><p>don't hate me? IM SORRY. I JUST FELT THAT IT NEEDED TO HAPPEN. DONT HATE ME.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

aww guys don't hate logan. it's not his fault he was hurt.

but im surprised im still alive.

i would have died or killed the author if they did something like that to me.

enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS' POV<strong>

A week passed by and I didn't get a call or text or voicemail from Logan. Not one. I shouldn't have even been expecting a call. Why would he? I walked out on him when I promised him that I wouldn't go anywhere.

I wouldn't call me either.

I was wallowing in self pity when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." came a voice.

I frowned and stepped out of my room for the first time in a week.

Katie was walking toward the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Took you awhile. Kendall sold our apartment and I had nowhere else to go. So, hi roomie." She grinned as she opened the door.

Standing in front of us was Kendall and James with the kids. Conner's face immediately lit up and jumped out of James' arms, running toward me.

"Hey buddy." I said softly as I bent down and picked him up.

He hugged my neck.

"Are you living here?" Laila asked.

"I-"

"Don't lie to me." she said sadly.

I sighed, my heart breaking. Sometimes I wished she wasn't so smart. I wished she still had some innocence that could have prevented her from being hurt by all this.

"Yes, I am." I finally replied.

"Why? Did you and daddy get into a fight?"

I set Conner down on the couch and went to hug Laila. I picked her up and sat on the couch, making her sit in my lap.

"Let's just enjoy the time we have together okay." I said, pressing my lips to her head.

Katie, Kendall, and James shuffled to the other room, leaving me alone with the kids.

"Papi, when you come back?" Conner asked, hugging my bicep with his little arms.

It took all my willpower to not break down and cry. It took everything for me to contain myself. I had to be strong, for the kids if not for myself.

"You're not coming back are you?" Laila asked so quietly I barely heard her.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her and buired my head in her brown locks.

"I love you guys, you know that right?"

I felt Laila nod.

"We love you too." Conner said, untangling my arm from around his sister and putting it around him.

"You promised you wouldn't leave." Laila sobbed.

Now she was crying. Great. I wanted nothing more than to punch myself in the face. I inhaled a shaky breath and kissed the top of her head.

"I know I did. I'm sorry. But your daddy and I need time apart."

"Does that mean you'll come back?" she turned around and looked at me, her tear stained eyes hopeful.

My heart broke even more. I tore my gaze away from this big brown eyes that she got from her dad.

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

She wiped her tears away and climbed out of my lap. "Uncle Kendall!" she yelled.

Kendall and James came running into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I want to leave." she crossed her arms over her chest and avoided looking at me.

"Why? We thought you wanted to see Carlos." James said softly.

"That was before I knew he didn't want to be with us." she pouted.

"Laila-" I started to say.

"No." she cut me off. "You made up your mind. Daddy, Conner and I just have to live with it."

I rubbed my face with my hands and sighed. "Laila, I didn't make my mind up. I want to be with you all."

"Then why are you living here?"

Conner climbed into my lap and removed my hands from my face. I hugged him and kissed the top of his bald head.

"Because your daddy and I need time apart."

Laila uncrossed her arms and stared down at her feet. "He misses you. I hear him cry."

I swallowed as I felt tears pricking my eyes.

"You don't need to remind him. He already feels bad enough." Kendall told her.

"No." I gulped. "I deserve it."

"No, you don't."

"Yes. I do. I walked out when I promised Laila _and_ Logan that I wasn't going anywhere."

"Uncle Jamie." Laila said silently tugging on James' shirt. "I want to go."

"You go with uncle Kendall. I'm going to stay with Carlos okay." James said then looked at me. "He needs a friend."

_I need a Logan._ I thought.

I waited for Conner to leap out of my lap and follow Kendall but he didn't budge. He was abnormally quiet. I looked down at him. He had fallen asleep in my arms, his head resting against my chest and his tiny little fingers intertwined in mine. I stroked his chubby cheek with my thumb and got up, handing him to Kendall. He stirred. Kendall's eyes widened, afraid he might wake up. But he didn't. He just smiled in his sleep and buired his head against Kendall's chest.

"You know he hasn't slept properly since you left." Kendall said. "This is the first time in a week that he's slept for more than 2 mintues."

"I'm sorry." was all I could say.

Kendall nodded and walked out of our apartment. Before Laila could leave I grabbed her hand and bent down to her level.

"Don't hate me okay." I said quietly. "I love you. And your daddy. I just need to figure things out."

She didn't say anything, just nodded and followed Kendall. I closed the door and flopped down next to James.

"She hates me." I cried.

"Then why did you leave you fucking idiot?" James asked flatly.

"Because he doesn't want me there."

"Bullshit! You know how Jett works. _This _is what he wanted. He wanted to make Loagn's life miserable and you helped him."

"I'm miserable too, you know." I snapped.

"That's _your_ fault. No one else's." he retorted. "_No one_ told you to leave. No one told you to walk out."

_Logan did._

"I miss him." I whispered.

I did. I missed him more than anything. Waking up alone and not next to Logan and going to sleep without him made my heart break every single day. He should be the person I see first, every morning I get up. He _should_ be with me. I _should _be with him, in his bed. Cuddling and making him giggle. I missed his smile, his laugh, his dimples, but most I missed that I was happy when I was with him. He was the only one that could put a smile on my face, no matter what and the 2 days at the beach house were probably the best days of my life.

Things just weren't the same without him. I had no reason to get up in the morning.

I didn't have kids to take care of.

I didnt have Logan to take care of.

My entire body, including my heart and soul ached for him. Every atom in my body was screaming for him.

"Then what are you doing sitting here feeling sorry for yourself?" James asked.

Carlos sighed. "Becuase he didn't stop me."

James rolled his eyes and mocked his best friend. "Because he didn't stop me."

"Fuck you."

"What the fuck are you trying to do? You know he's been hurt. He _needs_ you to be there for him. He doesn't need you walking the fuck out on him. Really Carlos."

He didn't let me respond, instead he stood up and stomped out of our apartment.

"So much for he needs a friend!" I yelled out after him.

I stood up and slammed the door shut. I threw myself on the couch and hugged the cushion.

"Well, I'm going to go and leave you here to drown in your tears." Katie announced and left before I could reply.

And I did just that.

_Why are you crying?_

_You're the only reason you two aren't together._


	25. Chapter 25

i think chapter 24 has the most reviews ive ever gotten. THANK YOU. akjdhf.

im sorry it took me this long to update but i didnt know who's pov i wanted it and i had no idea if i should write one last chapter.

no this isn't the last chapter.

everyone hates logan omfg ok. i didnt want you guys to hate him.

but hopefully you guys dont hate him anymore.

so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN'S POV<strong>

I got out of my room for the first time in _days_. I didn't know how long I was in there for. I didn't even know what the date was when I got out. During that time I didn't eat, didn't take a shower, couldn't sleep. I was lifeless and literally rotting to death.

All I was able to do properly was cry.

I don't even know how my legs were able to carry me to the kitchen. I sat at the island and looked around. Right about now Carlos would be getting Laila ready for school as well as feeding Conner. He would be rushing around, making breakfast, and on top of that making Laila and Conner behave. I sighed sadly and buried my head into my arms.

"Good morning Mr. Mitchell." Wanda said. "Would you like some breakfast?"

I shook my head. "I would like some Carlos."

I heard someone walk in.

"Good morning Mr. Knight." greeted Wanda

"Good morning." Kendall's voice came.

I shot my head up. "Hey Kendall."

He went through the fridge and ignored me. Wanda slowly backed away and fleed the kitchen.

"Kendall."

"Don't talk to me." he said flatly.

"Why are _you_ mad at me?" I snapped.

Carlos being pissed at me was one thing, but my best friend too?

He slammed the fridge's door closed and turned to stare at me. "You let the one person who makes you happy walk away. That's why I'm mad."

"_He_ walked away!"

"Because _you_ made him!"

"You're supposed to be my best friend Kendall." I said quietly, staring down at the tiled floor. "You're supposed to be there for me."

"I was." his tone was still cold and flat. "I was with you every step of the way. I just let you walk on your own when you decided you didn't want Carlos in your life."

"I didn't decide that!" I yelled. "And what's it to you if he's in my fucking life or not? It's _my_ life!"

"You're right!" he retaliated. "It is _your_ life. But before Carlos came into the picture you didn't give a shit about _your_ life. You didn't give a fuck about anyone around you."

"Kendall-"

"No. Shut up! It's my turn to talk."

I nodded and let him continue.

"He made you love again, Logan. He made a place in your heart for your fucking kids, the same kids that you loathed. That's something I wasn't able to do, something your parents couldn't even do. He makes your kids happy. Conner barely even cries anymore and he can finally speak properly. He can formulate sentences and it makes sense. Laila was fucking devastated when Camille left, when Jett made you miserable. She couldn't even smile. What 3 year old doesn't fucking smile?"

I tried to swallow down the huge lump in my throat as I wiped my tears away. "She's a child. She doesn't know anything."

Kendall laughed humorously. "You have no idea how fucking smart Laila is, do you? Maybe if you paid attention to your fucking kids you would know. For 4 years Laila and Conner lived with a nanny. 4 years, Laila tried to get you to love them. 4 years she cried into her pillow every night because the only person she loves most in the world neglects her."

"I get it!" I yelled. "I get I was a bad fucking father. I'm trying to make amends!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't breathe. My heart was literally breaking all over again.

"And the only reason you're trying to make fucking amends is because of Carlos!" He yelled just as loud. "Without him you would be at work right now, not having a care in the world. Conner would be crying, god knows why and Laila. Laila would be putting on a fake smile so people at school don't find out that her dad doesn't love her. A 6 year old should not be putting on a fake smile."

By now I was crying so hard I could barely hear him over my sobs.

"Logan-"

I held my hands up. "No. Stop. I can't listen anymore."

"Laila genuinely smiles now, and only because of him. Carlos is Conner's favourite person in the entire world. He made this household bearable to walk into. He makes you happy. He makes the kids happy. He brought my best friend back. The same best friend that I lost 4 years ago and couldn't bring back."

He walked over to me and softly rubbed my back. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I want my best friend back and he's only my best friend when Carlos is in his life." He said quietly.

I didn't respond, only clung on tighter.

"If you don't want to do it for yourself, fine. But at least do it for the kids. They love and adore Carlos."

"What am I supposed to do? He probably hates me."

He shook his head. "The only person that hates you right now is me. Everyone else still loves you, though I wonder why, they're just not the same without him."

I pulled away from him and wiped my tears away. "What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Everything you've been dying to say since the second he walked into this house."

I took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"You'll never know if you don't try." he smirked, pushing me out of the kitchen. "Now go get my best friend back."

I was almost out the door when Laila and Conner came running, with Kendall trying to stop them.

"Daddy, are you going to see Carlos?" Laila asked quietly.

I nodded. "I owe him an apology."

"Can we come?" Conner asked shyly.

Conner was still getting used to me, but he was much better at it than I ever was.

"I owe him an apology too." said Laila.

I frowned. "What do you need to apologize for?"

She shrugged. "I just need to say sorry."

"I guess we're all going then." Kendall said as he picked Conner up.

They all walked out of the house and loaded into the car.

"You can do this." I told myself. "You have too. You fucked up. It's time to make it right."

At least I was still able to encourage myself. I sat in the passenger seat and let Kendall drive, considering I had no idea where Carlos was staying.

* * *

><p>We were standing in front of Carlos' apartment door. I rehearsed everything I wanted to say on the way over here but I didn't have the guts to knock on the door.<p>

"I wanna go in." Conner whined.

"Conner." Kendall warned sternly.

Conner pouted.

"Just give daddy some time." Kendall said but was telling me with his eyes to knock on the damn door.

I took a deep breath and raised my hand but instead of ringing the doorbell, I rubbed my temple.

"I can't do this." I said numbly. "He probably never wants to see me again."

I was about to chicken out when Laila knocked on the door.

"Clearly she didn't get the guts gen from you." Kendall laughed.

I took a step, about to run when the door clicked open.

"Hey guys..." Carlos' sweet voice trailed off.

"We're going to let you guys talk." Kendall said.

I heard the door close.

"Hey Logan." Carlos said, barely above a whisper.

My throat clsoed up.

_It's now or never. Just turn around, tell him how you feel and hope he doesn't hate you._

"I can do this."

I turned around to face Carlos. The sight of him made me want to cry but at the same time it made me want to jump his bones. His hair was grown out and he was wearing a old wife beater which showed every single perfect thing about his body. Especially his mucles. But he had bags under his eyes and his eyelids were swollen. He looked extremely tired and worn out. His beard even grew out.

This is all my fault. I want to throw myself under a bus for making the happiest guy on the planet the most miserable. My eyes were already starting to water and I hadn't even heard what he had to say yet.

I took another deep breath and just told myself to get it over with.

"I came to say I'm really, really sorry." I finally said.

He opened his mouth but I shook my head. I wasn't done.

"For weeks I made you wait for me and when I was finally able to open up Jett showed up. And I know Jett isn't an excuse but I made you believe that I still had feelings for him, which I did until..." I swallowed. "...You left."

"Logan I-."

"No, please let me talk. I have a lot I need to get off my chest." I interrupted.

He nodded.

I stared down at the brown carpet as I fidgeted with my fingers. "You made me love again Carlos. You made me love life again. You opened my heart to my kids. You make me happy, more happy than I have ever been. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for being a dick. I'm sorry for making you miserable. I'm sorry for everything I caused you."

"It's okay, Logan." he whispered.

I wanted him so badly to call me Logie.

"No, it's not. I put you through so much, then I just let you walk away. I hope you can forgive me. And if you can't, try to because Laila and Conner love you more than life itself and I can't take that away from them."

I inhaled a shaky breath and finally looked up. Carlos was staring at me, his eyes full of love and his expression so soft it could make anyone melt.

"I think I'm ready to say it." I thought out loud.

"Say what?"

"The past week made me realize how much you mean to me. It made me realize how much I love waking up to you in the morning and how much I love falling asleep in your arms. I miss how you take care of everyone. I miss the way you smile at me, the way you tease me, the way you make my heart flutter. I miss the way you call me Logie. I just...I miss everything. I...I think I...I think I love you, Carlos."

Carlos' grin grew wider and more warmer.

He bit his lip. "I think I love you, too."

My heart did a somersault and it immediately quickened it's pace. A smile broke out onto my face.

"Does that mean we can start over?" I asked quietly.

He stepped closer. "I don't need to start over. I think we're perfectly fine where we are."

"And I promise that as soon as we get home I'm going to open up and dump all my problems on you."

Carlos laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

God, how I missed that laugh. It was music to my ears to be able to hear it again.

"I guess our night's planned then." he whispered, leaning in.

"I guess so."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, pressing my lips against his. He smiled but pushed me away.

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" he asked.

I gasped, slapping his chest. "Look who's talking."

"I missed you." he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I missed you more." I whispered back, intertwining our fingers together.

"WOO HOO. FUCKING FINALLY!" James yelled through the door.

Carlos laughed, buring his head into the crook of my shoulder. I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning like an idiot as we made our way into his apartment but I couldn't stop it.

We sat on the couch and Conner immediately ran into Carlos' lap.

"Hey big guy." Carlos said softly, kissing his head.

"Papi?" Laila quietly asked.

Carlos looked up. "Yes, mami?"

"I'm sorry."

Carlos extended a hand which she gladly took and pulled her into his lap.

"No baby, don't be sorry. You had every right to be mad." He whispered into her hair.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"Me too." Carlos said, hugging them both tightly.

My heart went all mushy and warm. My grin grew even wider.

Kendall put an arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"It's good to have him back."

I sighed happily. "You're telling me."

"So are we celebrating or what?" James asked.

"I think we should let them have some alone time." Kendall told his boyfriend.

James groaned. "C'mon. I need a reason to get drunk."

Kendall rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, you don't. Do something else to keep yourself occupied. Like practice your lines or something."

James rolled his eyes then smirked, getting up and sitting in his lap.

"How about _you_ keep me occupied then?" He whispered into Kendall's ear.

Kendall blushed, pushing him off.

"Hey!" Carlos yelled. "If the kids witness what they had to witness last time, you're both going to die."

James laughed, standing up and pulling Kendall up. "That won't be necessary. I suggest you guys don't come home for a long time."

They grinned at us before running out of the apartment.

"If we're living together, you have to kick them out." Carlos said flatly.

I laughed and went to sit next to him. Laila got out of Carlos' lap and crawled into mine.

"Whatever you want." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"We have two daddies again?" Conner asked, looking up at Carlos.

Carlos and I looked at each other then back down at our kids.

"Yes, two daddies, always and forever." I said, kissing Laila.

"Whatever daddy says." Carlos grinned.

"Whatever I say?" I asked with my eyebrows. "Well in that case."

I leaned in but he pushed my face away. "Not in front of the kids."

My eyes popped out of it's sockets. "First time you're refusing a kiss from me?"

Carlos licked his lips and winked. "Because I know it won't be the last."

I smiled. "I love you."

He softly kissed me. "I love you."

"Hey!" Conner yelled.

We pulled apart. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who love me?" he pouted.

"All of us!" Carlos grinned.

We all procceded to smother him in kisses. I pulled away and watched Carlos.

I can't believe I almost lived my life without him. I smiled as I watched him make Conner laugh. Laila stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm glad you brought papi back." she said, watching them as well.

"Me too." I whispered.

She smiled as she pressed her cheek against mine.


	26. Chapter 26

i feel bad, really bad for making everyone wait for so long and only giving you guys like 2 paragraphs but i wanted to make it short and sweet because i suck at ending stories and i know if i continued, it would have started more shit.

but before you guys read, i want to thank all of you for reviewing, alerting and favourting. it honestly means so much to me especially because this fic is my baby. thank you all for reading it and putting up with my late updates and all the shit carlos had to go through. i want to especially thank those who reviewed almost every chapter, wow thanks, because of you i have so many reviews.

so this is it.

i hope you enjoy it! i enjoyed writing it for you! and every review made me smile like an idiot, every alert and favourite made me light up like a lantern. this fic wouldn't be where it is if it weren't for any of you.

so emotional right now tbh. i seriously cant even. k im gonna shut up so you can read it.

i love all of you.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

**2 YEARS LATER**

**CARLOS' POV**

I felt Logan's soft lips against my bare shoulder. My heart fluttered and my eyes opened. I rolled over to my side and looked into his brown eyes.

"Morning." he whispered, softly kissing my nose.

I couldn't supress the smile forming on my face.

"Morning." I mumbled, slinging an arm over his waist and bringing his body closer to mine.

He looked into my eyes and smiled, eyes wrinkling softly, a real smile since the first day I met him. I bit my lip before wiping it off his face but of course that made him smile even more. He ran his hands through my hair as he started placing kisses on my neck.

"Rerun of last night?" I teased.

I felt him smile.

"Yeah right." he snorted. "After last night I'm not able to walk for days. I couldn't even get up to go to the bathroom!"

I laughed, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"What do you want to do then?" I murmured.

"Well, it is our honeymoon." he said coyly. "If we get out of bed fast enough we can make it to the airport and go to the Bahamas like we planned."

I didn't say anything, just nuzzled in even closer, softly kissing the crook of his neck.

"Carlos!" he whined. "I don't want to spend our honeymoon with the kids."

"We're not spending it with them. We're spending it together."

"Carlos-"

"Sh." I whispered, closing his mouth with mine.

He hummed happily against my lips.

"We're not leaving this bed for the rest of the week." I mumbled.

"Good." He replied, tangling his hands in my hair.

"Rise and shine!" James yelled, throwing the door open.

Logan and I both groaned, pulling away. Lucky for him we had our boxers on and the blanket covering us. James walked in with Conner and Laila who immediately jumped onto the bed.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"PAPI!" Conner grinned. "Morning!"

He laid himself down on my stomach and curled up into a ball.

"Conner, you're six for god's sake." I groaned, but involuntariy wrapped my arms around him.

James shrugged. "Jeremey called me, told me the kids were being neglected." He finally answered.

I rolled my eyes but suddenly got an idea. I looked at James with my best puppy eyes.

"No." he instantly shook his head.

"Dude!" I whined. "C'mon. It's our honeymoon. We only get a honeymoon once!"

"Call a babysitter. I'm not taking care of the brats for more than 1 hour."

"Brats?" I snorted. "You spoil them more than anyone I know."

"Whatever. Kendall and I have sex not to waste." He smiled sweetly and closed the door on his way out.

"I guess-" I started to say but I cut myself off when I noticed everyone was sleeping.

Laila was tucked in snuggly into Logan's side, a huge smile on her face. Logan's head was resting on Laila's, a faint smile on his face as well. And Conner was snoring softly. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face.

I guess this is my life now, my _family._ And I couldn't have been more happier.

I kissed the top of Conner's head and pulled an extra blanket over us.

I was slowly drifting off too sleep when I heard Logan mumur softly, "I love you, Carlos."

I bit my lip and replied, "I love you more."

* * *

><p>so that concludes it.<p>

i do really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
